Whispers of the past: A Star Wars Story
by mjetkind
Summary: Leia Organa, along with Luke Skywalker, travel to Naboo to negotiate the planet's entrance into the New Republic. While Leia navigates a messy political minefield, Luke gains interest in the stories about Queen Amidala and her mysterious Jedi protector. Meanwhile, Han Solo and Chewbacca are on a mission of their own and nothing is what seems. Canon-ish, criticism appreciated
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter One***

_Everything about Padme Naberrie's birth was typically. Her parents were of a common origin, neither wealthy nor poor. Her planet, while beautiful, was not regarded for anything particular and the day the future queen was born would only hold regard as being the birthday of a queen. Nothing else happened on that day. It was perhaps the least auspicious way for a person of such importance to be born. _

_ The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Luke Skywalker had never been so relieved to land on a plant in his entire life, mostly because he was exhausted. The battle of Endor and the destruction of the second death star had occurred nearly a year before. Luke had thought, at least at the time of the destruction of the second death star, that the war would end, the politicians would form a government and he could go ahead and start the new Jedi order. In reality, Luke had been leading a squadron of X-Wing fighters the past year in order to eliminate a large number of imperial loyalists. Unlike in his rebellion days when battles and military actions were strategic and often with wide gaps in between where boredom would set in, battles in the clean up effort were near daily. But, now, the squadron Luke led had been granted three weeks leave from the newly minted New Republic Navy.

Now, as the ship landed with his squadron and their X-wings Luke wanted exactly three things, in exact order. The first was a long, hot shower in private bath, the second was a hot meal in which he could linger without interruption and the third a full night's sleep in an actual bed. Luke was technically homeless as he had not had an actual home since storm troops destroyed his Aunt and Uncle's farm nearly five years ago, but Luke had been provided for during this period by the Rebellion and now the New Republic and therefore thought it a bastardization of the word as there were millions if not billions of people in object poverty in which a hot meal and a warm bed were not an option. Luke, on the other hand, did have a sister who still owned an Apartment on the planet Coruscant who had promised him the guest room during his leave from the squadron. This offer covered the hot shower and the full nights sleep and Luke was sure he would be able to find a hot meal in between the two.

The doors of the spacecraft opened and Luke walked out into the fluorescent lighted bay that blended almost seamlessly with the interior of the craft he had been previously riding in. His ruck sack full of musty sweaty uniforms strung across his shoulder, R2-D2 bleeping by his side and his X-wing serviced as specified by the new "New Republic Craft Manual" would be taken out by crew in the bay and the small crafts would receive annual maintenance and be used for training drills by the newly minted academy while he and his squadron where on leave.

"Commander Skywalker," Said an unfamiliar human female mere moments after his feet stepped on the plant proper. The short stocky red headed woman was wearing the sort of dark conservative suite popular among officials and business people. A sort of civilian formal wear.

"Yes," He responded, his voice both tentative and weary a the same time.

"Larken Cassie, the minister of diplomatic affairs, would like to see you before you officially take your leave." She said efficiently, her voice turning upwards at the end of her sentence.

"Now?" Luke questioned, sure that his voice had a certain desperation, as if he could wield her to give him formal instructions that he could take care of the three basic needs he was so looking forward to.

"Yes, she's asked that I take you straight to her office, apparently the matter is quite important." The woman said.

"And who, exactly are you?" Luke asked, not to be mean or condescending, but more out of a sense of safety he had acquired after fighting a war for the last half decade.

"Oh yes… of course, my name is Midge Naten, senior aid to Minister Cassie." The woman stuttered over her missed introduction.

"Right, of course," Luke responded as if the answer was obvious. The only reason Luke was even familiar with Minister Cassie was because Leia and the Minister were often mentioned in the same news reports. "You wouldn't happen to know what this is about?" Luke asked as he followed the aid through a series of hallways.

"No," Midge replied and then continued to walk in silence without offering further explanation, her low wide heels hitting with a dull thud on the steel floor of the spaceport.

Luke turned his attention to Leia's instructions during the walk-through space port. While the actual time they talked had been brief, Leia had not speared any effort in writing up instructions to get to and use the apartment she had spent so much of her time in as a teenager. The apartment had initially been purchased by her adopted father, real father, Luke reminded himself. Bail Organa had used the apartment when he was on Coruscant attending to his senatorial duties. Even through the war and change in government, the apartment had continued to stay in the Organa line, which meant that Leia had a ready-made apartment when the New Republic decided to set up their own government overtop the same buildings used by both the Old Republic and the Empire.

The instructions had been overly and unnecessarily thorough and included the best route to the building, how to enter the apartment using the keypad on the door, how to use the kitchen, the shower, the blinds in the bedroom. And, the best thing Leia had included was a listing of the best quick delivery in the area, including a Tatooine place that Leia claimed had the best curried eggs in purgatory she'd ever had. Luke was sure she had put that in specifically for his benefit, convinced he must be homesick for the planet that had served his formative years. Yet another reminder who drastically different their childhoods had been. Unlike his sister, Luke did not crave to return to his home planet, but of course unlike Leia, Luke's home world still existed. Though, the more he thought about it, the more Aunt Beru's curried eggs sounded fantastic.

After a few more turns, they arrived at a door that read "Manager of New Republic Spaceport" and Midge rapped on the door with three staccato knocks.

It was only after the crisply presented minister answer the door that Luke realized this office had been commandeered specifically for this meeting. The office was in direct contrast to the tidy woman at the door, every surface in the office has some sort spare machinal part of it. There seemed to no order to the clutter. The woman in the other hand was dressed in crisp white shirt and black skirt. Her natural purple hair had been pulled back into tight tidy bun at the nap of her neck. "Commander Skywalker, thank you for seeing me on such short notice," She said as if it were optional at all.

"Madam Cassie, it's a pleasure." Luke responded using the rudimentary etiquette he had learned from the more refined people that fought in the rebellion combined with Aunt Beru's outer rim farmer finishing school education.

"Take a seat Skywalker," She said in a husky voice, pointing to a wood chair on the visitor's side of the desk in the storage closet turned office, or given the stuff still in the office, storage closet/ office combo.

Luke did as instructed, hoping there was no secrete test of decorum sometimes perpetuated be those from worlds that had the time and money for things like decorum.

"Look, Skywalker," She said as she sat on the edge of scuffed steel desk, getting less formal with each address. "I have a favor to ask, it's important that you hear me out."

Luke nodded, tentatively, thinking more and more about the long, hot shower and the soft bed that was waiting for him as soon as he got through this meeting.

"We have been working on getting Naboo to join the New Republic the past few weeks, but they have been a bit worried. They are a world full of their own custom and their past involvement in inter galactic government has been troubled to say the least. You understand what I mean, right."

Luke nodded, even he knew Palpatine has been a native of Naboo.

"Well, you see Naboo is a world that has a grand royal tradition, which mean's the most natural member of the diplomatic core to send is Leia Organa, on the count she is a princess." Minister Cassie said, as if it were ridicules anyone could be a princess.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me, I am most certainly not a prince, nor am I a diplomate." Luke responded awkwardly. First of all, he was sure this woman had no idea that Leia was his sister, very few people knew that and second of all, even if she did know, having a sister that was princess did not make him royalty, at least not in the tragic world the Empire had left in his wake.

"Nabooans have always had a great oral tradition of their own history. This is not just limited to things that happened centuries ago, one of the most popular stories in the oral tradition is the story of the Queen and the Jedi knight, the queen dying of grief when he was killed in the Jedi purge, legend stating she was still pregnant with his child when she was buried."

"And so, what, you think sending a Jedi and a princess is going to cement the planets entry into the New Republic? Though through his skepticism, Luke could feel excitement well up in his chest. He had such little time with both Yoda and Ben and any information on the Jedi could only aid in desires to continue his path to recreate a Jedi Order.

"Leia can fill you in on the details, but pretty much." The minister responded bluntly.

"What exactly do to want me to do, I mean, I may be a Jedi, but mostly I'm just a pilot." Luke said earnestly, not fully convinced in his own skill.

"Well, mostly we just need you to be a pilot, we are also kind of running lean in the diplomatic corps and we need you fly the Princesses ship. We have a group of special topic experts understanding resources, humanitarian need, local economics, but there already on Naboo and there is small New Republic Security force watching out for them, but any additional security you can provide is appreciated." The Minister finished and did not seem as if she had anything else to add.

"Fine, when?" Luke questioned, hoping he'd have three or fours days to rest up before he was off to yet another planet.

"The ships set to leave in an hour." The minister said, almost guiltily.

"Seriously." Luke responded, all humor stricken from his voice. Luke realized he had picked up some of Han's mannerisms in the proceeding years.

"Unfortunately. Leia will meet you at docking bay three."

"Anything else I need to know?" Luke questioned.

"No, that's all, Leia will fill you in on the specifics on the way."

Luke sighed and then said "I better hurry, May the force be with you," and left the storage room/ office before he received an official dismissal from the minister. Pushing down his disappointment that he would not be able to start his holiday quite yet while also examining the excitement about possibly learning more about the Jedi.

In the interim, before the ship left, Luke found the docking bay locker rooms where he took a quick cold communal shower next to three other guys who were finishing their shift off for the day and found a cold soggy sandwich from the docking bay's automat. Luke ate the sandwich while standing in docking bay in front of the sleek shinning yacht, justly named, _The Rebel Star_, waiting for his sister to arrive. Maybe it was his imagination, but R2-D2 bleeps and beeps seemed to have a disappointment to them, as if the droid had also been looking forward to a holiday just as much as Luke was.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Chapter Two ***

_Padme often did not fit in with her Peers. She was always the brightest girl in her class by far, but this was a very isolating experience. While her classmates were often interested in playing games, Padme has completed the full text of _Qilakcs Guide to Civil Service _and _A Condensed History of Intergalactic Politics _by her ninth birthday_. _Many seasoned politicians and government officials never even attempt such difficult volumes. Padme's tutors would note that she had an extremely advanced understanding of the tomes. Her Peers inability to discuss such works created a mutual disinterest between Padme and the other students at her school. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Han Solo had never been to Vitolo before, and truthfully, it was a world that even he was not interested in ever visiting, but he had no choice. Han, along with Chewbacca had been working on foraging new relations with spacecraft dealers. The New Republic Navy was growing quickly, while the suppliers that had done business with the Rebellion were still willing to serve the New Republic, they were not able to keep up with the volume. The more traditional suppliers were hedging their bets, and avoiding the New Republic until they were certain that Empire was truly gone many still selling to imperial war lord, more than willing to pass up opportunities for quick cash to ensure a long and prosperous future. The traditional suppliers were able to continue their business on private sales alone.

Han and Chewie had been working on brokering the deals for a couple of months now and had been to five worlds. The first couple of worlds were more than barrable. Legitimate and above-board suppliers who sold to mostly legitimate business used Casinos on luxury vice worlds to entertain potential buyers. On the both Corinth and Vonnegut, two such worlds, Han had started by taking in a couple rounds of Sabacc while drinking good Corellian brandy, the sort of stuff he was too broke to drink when he actually lived on Corellia. Once he played a couple of hands and had a few brandy's he would start asking around and then he would get a meeting. Things would seem to go well at first but would quickly fall apart.

On the third world, the suppliers were only semi legitimate and the brandy was cheap, but still Corellian. By the forth world, the suppliers were less than reputable, the Brandy was cheap and the world in which it came could not be identified. On the fifth world, Han didn't bother to investigate the brandy and instead stuck with the water supply on Falcon.

Stepping out on Vitolo, the lights on the lights landing pad were flickering in and out and Han could hear the scrying of vermin in the walls. Lando Calrissian has given him the tip, and when Han started out on this journey he thought is laughable he would even attempt to a trip to Vitolo, but after not securing any additional spacecraft, Han was desperate for even this deal. At this point, thought, it would just be a consolation price, Han was unlikely to find a supplier with enough inventory on this slum world to fulfill the New Republic's need. Han was really more interested in what was going on. If the scum of Vitolo were not interested in doing business with him, then it would be more than enough evidence to point to a larger conspiracy.

"Chewie, you coming?" Han yelled back to his companion.

"RAAAAAWARE," Chewie growled back.

"Seriously, your scared, you're a three-meter-tall Wookie, there are very few things that are a threat to you." Han Yelled back.

Chewie returned a growl.

"Yeah, Yeah, your right, stay with the ship." Han replied in mock conceit, but Chewie had a point, Han did not like leaving the ship alone in this particular port.

"RARWERWRERE," Chewie called back as Han stepped off the Falcon.

"What do you mean were out of Comm Fib Wire , you just realized this now, are you sure it can't wait."

"RRRRRAWERE."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Han replied as he double checked the charge on his blaster, he had a feeling it would be a useful tool on this particular planet.

As Han walked out onto the streets Vitolo, he knew to expect a planet that never got truly bright enough for human eyes. What Han did not expect was a sort of never ending twilight that was harsh on the eyes, somehow even worse than actual darkness. Vitolo was truly a world clocked in Shadows.

Only a few moment after Han had excited the bay an entered into one of the more busy streets of Vitolo, A reptilian species, a bit taller than Han stepped into his street and blocked his way through, "I Can make you feel things human boy, thing you have never felt before." It's long double prong tong, flicking in Han's face.

Han side stepped the reptilian, unsure of its species or gender, but it did not matter. Han was of course a Human man, and like all humans he had his vices, but paid companionship had never held appeal with Han. As an old pirate, Han was unsure he could admit it allowed, but he preferred meaningful relationships, the sort that were hard to form and harder to keep. He thought of Leia, unsure exactly where she was at the moment. It had been nearly two months since they had seen each other in person and by Han's measure it had been too long. Perhaps he could meet up with her once he was done on Vitolo. Taking a holiday would delay the inevitable of telling the top brass at the New Republic that he had failed on making any material purchase of spacecraft.

Han turned his attention back to the city streets, knowing that vigilance was important. Without it, he was likely to wide up dead. Luckily, the cantina that Han was to find his contact at was close to the spaceport. After walking past three brothels, two casinos and a spice shop Han entered a shabby looking Cantina called the "Rapture." With any luck, he would be able to find the craft dealer Lando had told him about.

The Cantina was like dozens Han had been in all across the galaxy. The stench of the place was disappointingly familiar, body odor of dozen's species, sour vomit, and stale cheap liquors. Like the rest the planet, the lighting was dim. The music was piped in through speakers rather than performed, musicians found other, better planets to populate.

Han walked up to the bar in the middle of the room, not because he wanted a drink in this sort of place, but because it an unofficial entry fee. What he was required to do to look as if he fit is this sort place. The bar tender, as were many of the occupants, was some sort of reptilian species though different than the kind that propositioned him on the street. Han figured the harsh light kept most humanoids away. Once he got the bar tenders attention, he ordered a sealed bottled ale in a brand he was familiar with, choosing a safe bet. In his younger days, Han would have gone for some sort of unspecified local spirit, but at some point, Han has come to realize his own mortality or maybe now he just had something to live for.

Han took a seat at the bar, inspecting bottle, looking for signs that it had been tampered with. When he was pleased that it was unmolested, he popped it open on the underside of the bar and began his scan of the smoke-filled room.

It did not take long for Han to spot a Recovet, a squat, reptilian species with a long wide tail and a long-rounded snout. Han was able to identify this Recovet was Kevion, a spacecraft provider, as he wore a thick pair of black square glasses upon his nose, a unique accessory for a reptilian. Han was relieved to see that while some sort of over grown rodent was attempting to hold conversation, the potential supplier looked bored.

Han got the bartenders attention again and order two small glasses of an overly expensive liquor called Zolocal. It as a neon blue and the actual alcohol content made it near toxic for true humans. While other species claimed it had a sort of earthy mellowness, no human had ever been able to pick up the taste. Lando had advised Han use it as a sort of peace offering, a way to single that Han was ready to do business.

Han walked over to the table and held up the two glasses so that Recovet would get the general impression that he wanted to the meeting. They two made eye contact and Kevion turned to the rodent species, and said something in a language Han did not understand. The rodent scurried to another part of the bar. 

Han sat down and placed a glass of Zolocal in front of the potential supplier, but did not say anything.

Han watched as Kevion took a sip of the Zolocal, nodded slowly and then said, "I don't do business with the Rebellion." His nasally voice as dry as sand paper and his face yielded no sign visible sign of emotion, though Han was not sure if this purposeful or a trait of the species as a whole.

"I'm not with the rebellion." Han countered quickly, it was technically not a lie. The Rebellion had ceased and the New Republic had begun the day after the Batter of Endor.

"Fine then, what do you call your selves now, the New Republic, I don't do business with them either." Kevion bit back with a wheeze.

"Hey, buddy, I'm now with the New Republic either." Han lied, sure it would work. His ability to lie was one of his best attributes in his opinion.

"Hmmm," Kevion chuckled, "Clean shaven, well feed, enough money to by two Zolocals without a blink of an eye, even though we both know you'll not touch yours. If you were a private buyer you would have had enough money to deal with the suppliers on a world like Corinth, and even if you were doing something real shady, real illegal, you would have gotten something on Tatooine or Magiebay, both of those planets are much more suited to a humanoid. No, the only reason you would have sunk to this slim hole is if everyone else had blacklisted you. The only reason you would be here is if your New Republic."

"So, then you know why the New Republic cannot get suppliers even all the way out here?" Han asked.

"Sure," Kevion replied without given ay explanation.

"Any detail you'd like to share?" Han said, discreetly placing 20,000 credits in front of the Recovet. Enough money to but two land speeders at retail prices. Enough money to show that Kevion that if Han was willing to pay this much for just information, imagine how much we would be willing to pay for spacecraft.

"Sir, I am a wealthy enough man, the value of my life is much more than you are ever going to be able to pay." The Kevion said, without bothering to touch the credits.

Han shuffled the credits back in his pocket, hopeful no one else in the cantina saw the display, knowing it would create greater risk down the line.

"There must be something of value, some way you would be able to offer up this information?" Han questioned, annoyed that these tactics were not working. Up until a few years ago, this sort of back hand dealing had been Han's only livelihood.

"I'm afraid not."

"and when the war is over, you could be an established supplier with the predominate government." Han threw out, but it both felt and sounded desperate.

"Sir, I ask that you leave now, while your still alive. There is no business for you here and I can grantee that there is nothing you or anyone else can offer me to change my mind about the New Republic."

Han paused and ran his tongue over his bottom lip while he contemplated his next actions. There must be away around what the Recovet had just said. Before Han could come to conclusion, Kevion had placed his blaster atop of the table. Han decided that is was time he left the Cantina, defeated and with no more answers than when we had entered.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter Three

_At 10, Padme was ready to leave the theory of government behind and start severing the people of Naboo. As a young student herself, Padme turned her attention to education policy. While Naboo had a system of public education, it was far inferior to those that could afford private schools and tutors, and it only educated children through age 14. Padme worked directly with the sitting Queen to improve public primary school education and to create a secondary education program open to all of Naboo's young people. _

_ The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

When Leia Organa, current princess of the former world Alderaan arrived in docking bay three, she felt the guilt swell up in her chest. Luke was standing in next to the _Rebel Star_, a well-used rebellion issued ruck sack at his feet picking at a depressing looking sandwich. His shoulders were slumped down and his face looked long with exhaustion. Mon Mothma had designed this particular plan when she found out Luke's squadron would be granted leave around the same time Naboo was scheduled for New Republic entry negotiations.

Leia had initially objected when Mon Mothma has suggested that Leia take along Luke as a traveling companion, convinced that her mentor did not have the confidence in Leia to take on this job on her own. Instead, the elder women gave some statement about how romantic the story of the Jedi and the Princess was. Unfortunately, Mon Mothma, not knowing the truth about her family always saw the innocent farm boy turned Jedi a more suitable partner than a foul-mouthed pirate nearly 10 years her senior. Mon Mothma, knowing Leia since she was a child, had become a sort of surrogate mother after the destruction of her planet and the concurrent death of her own parents. Leia realized she would need to find away to tell her inner circle about her newly discovered brother without revealing the more nefarious member of the Skywalker line.

"Princess Leia, we should get going, the trip to Naboo is going to take a full 24 hours and the Nabooans look down on tardiness," The said the whiney voice of C-3PO, the protocol droid, that while annoying in a sort of enduring way, had been a necessity in her diplomatic work the past year.

"Of course, threepo," Leia said and approached the entrance to the yacht that would bring the tiny diplomatic contingent to the opulent plant of Naboo.

"Luke, you all right?" Leia questioned as she approached the spot where the Jedi was waiting, giving him a small clap the on the shoulder.

"Fine, how about you, are you ready?" He replied back, the weariness leaking through his voice.

"Let's go." Leia said, approaching the ship and punching in the code on the key pad by the door so the party could board.

Luke took the pilots seat and Leia settled into the co-pilots seat, Artoo plugged into the ship to help navigation and C-3PO buzzed around in the passenger portion of the ship, spitting out facts and figures about Naboo. The droid seemed unusually excited about the excursion.

The ship, New Republic owned and at the disposal of the diplomatic core, had been pre-cleared for immediate take off and it was less than an hour by the time they had left Coruscant space and jumped into Hyperdrive.

"If you don't need me for anything, I'm going to get some rest." Luke said nervously. Even though He and Leia had spent a great deal of time together while fighting the against imperial forces, they had spent very little time together since the battle of Endor and none of it actively discussing their familiar relationship.

Leia nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea."

Luke headed to the bunks located in the rarer of the ship. The bunk was made with clean sheets and at this point, any bed would feel comfortable. In the last year, Luke had slept in crowded bunk rooms, tents with sleeping bags on the ground, his X-Wing (More times than would like to count), the bridge of the ship that his squadron worked with and a very small amount of times, the bed in the back of a spaceship just like this. There were, of course, the nights where he'd forgone sleep, substituting his Jedi training and the nights where time to sleep would only be available for two or three hours. Sometimes, while his squadron was sitting in their X-wings, moving toward the next fighting or coming back from a fight they had just won, they would describe, over the Comm unit, the type of sleep they longed for. Nights on their home planets before the Empire and the war had gotten real bad where they would share a hot meal with family and friends before everyone would retire to a non-moving actual real-life bed for an un-interrupted night of sleep. Even Luke, who grew up a poor orphaned moisture farmer, would think back to the simple meals and early nights on Tatooine, envious of the life he had been so desperate to leave behind at the time.

Now though, Luke realized that this holiday was not yet going to provide the full night of sleep in a quite bedroom planet side, but this bunk was one of the best he had had in the better part of the year. Either way, Luke could feel his body protest his awakens and he slipped his boots off, laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Luke opened his eyes and looked at his Chrono, he realized he had been asleep for nearly 12 hours. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled into the living space between the cockpit and the bunks. Leia was sitting at the table, a few different data pads spread-out in front of her.

"Morning," She said, only looking up briefly when Luke walked into the space.

"Hmph," Luke said, though in fairness he meant to return the greeting but his voice was still gravely from its half day of nonuse.

"There's fresh caf in the kitchen," Leia responded.

Luke nodded and headed for a cup, needing something to clear the sleep from his head. Luke poured a cup of the dark bitter warm caffeinated liquid and took a drink, savoring the feeling of the substance running down his throat. He took another glug before refilling the three quarters full cup and returning to the bunk room where we had left his ruck sack. Luke set his cup down and then reached into the bottom of the ruck sack for the rare and delicate paper books that he had carefully wrapped in plastic to avoid damage and returned to the living space where we set the books and his cup of caf on the table opposite of Leia.

"Paper books?" Leia questioned.

"Gifts, two from Mon Mothma and one from a former imperial officer who had pledged allegiance to the rebellion the day after the battle of Endor. They had kept these in their private collections, they are books about Jedi, written by Jedi." Luke explained.

"They survived the purge?" Leia questioned.

"Apparently it is hard to destroy things that no one knew existed." Luke Continued, "I mean, Mon Mothma explained she didn't think much of these until we talked about the future of the Jedi after the battle of Endor. But she returned to her home and found these in her personal library. I've wanted to review these for so long, but I can barely find the time for a full night's sleep, let alone pleasure reading."

"You know, when the Empire was killed and the second death star destroyed, I thought things would get easier. I really thought we could be able to start the New Republic in the next month and things would quickly become business as usual. But this has been the most exhausting year of my life." Leia explained, knowing Luke would understand. When Leia had voiced these same thoughts to Mon Mothma and General Ackbar, they had worked hard to hide their smirk, General Ackbar mumbled something about "the optimism of youth," reminding Leia she was still only 24, not the 84 years she sometimes felt.

But Luke nodded, but was unsure how to complete the sentiment. Leia refocused her attention on her data pads and Luke opened the first paper book. The pages smelled earthy and dark print was cracked in places, still completely readable but the output not as smooth as electronic.

The first book Luke took out was nearly two hundred years old. Reading the front flap of the book, Luke realized it was an autobiography written by a human female Jedi. Her fame derived from the unification of the Outtrim worlds into the Old Republic through peaceful negotiation. The Jedi was famed for never carrying a light saber or for that matter any weapon at all. Luke opened the book the first page and read:

_For once I came from the magnanimous ecosphere justly named Alderaan, but I was swiftly repositioned to the gentle embrace of the Jedi Knights. Whilst I remember little about the time I spent in the Alderaan archipelago, the recollections endowed to me at the earliest stages of my life are much beloved. As a small child, mother and father lived on the seashore. Our quaint seaside bungalow was often embraced by the tender ocean breeze, of which the sound would lull me to sleep, dreams fashioned of flying amongst the non-sentient avian bipeds which shared our glorious world. _

Luke looked up from the book and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He has already both confused and frustrated from just the first paragraph. Luke was vaguely familiar with the style of writing. One term in the Tatooine school he had attended in his youth, the Imperial cultural ambassador had insisted that his year group take a class on proper literature in addition to the full course load in math, agricultural science and technique, mechanics and engineering, farm management, and imperial history. Mostly, Luke and the rest of his class ignored the reading assignment and focused on the course work that was relevant to farming and flying, the two things a kid from Tatooine was likely to spend their life doing.

He looked over at Leia and was frustrated, assuming she had the proper education to read this sort of flowery non-sense with relative ease. Then, almost automatically he remembered his Jedi training and pushed the anger and jealousy away.

"How's the book?" Leia questioned when she noted he had already paused from his reading.

"Dense." He said flatly.

"Can I see?" She asked.

Luke handed the book over and Leia almost instantly gave a little groan. "Of course, one of the three books you have on Jedi would be written in style of High Alderaan. What a ridicules way to write, all flair and complete disregard to both reader and plot," Leia said as she handed the book back to Luke.

"But you know how to read this? I mean, I can read pretty much any technical manual and I am big fan of those San Lancy books, you know those old spice mine novels, but this is out of my league." Luke exclaimed, feeling the inadequacy hot on his cheeks.

"Not any better than you I am afraid, there are scholars of this sort of work of course, they spend all of their days in in academic buildings decrypting this sort of text, but even they are few and far between these days, most of them… well they were mostly from Alderaan." Leia explained.

"Unfortunately, I think this is the easiest of the three to read." Luke explained he had flipped through all of them a bit, and was disappointed that Leia would not be of any help. If any one he knew had the education to get through this sort of language, it would be Leia.

The cabin descended into silence before Leia said, "Look, not to change the subject, but I wanted discuss this… mission… I think you were chosen to be my escort because of this highly improbable legend about a queen and Jedi the Naboo people are so engrossed in, and Mon Mothma's really misguided effort to set us up. I mean, I think it's great that you came along, and it might be a good place for you to have a bit of a Holiday, but really, I could have handled myself, there is already an entire guard protecting the subject matter experts and the Naboo government is really interested in joining the New Republic, their security would be adequate." Leia explained matter of fact.

"You don't think they legend is real?" Luke questioned, excited at the prospect of an easy week and the opportunity to investigate the Jedi.

"Not really, I do know the queen in the Legend is Queen Amidala, I have her biography on holonovel if you would like, it's a lot easier to get through than the Jedi books, but there is very little about the Jedi, the Empire would never have allowed it. And even if there was a Jedi, they were required to remain celibate, so it highly unlikely she was pregnant with the child of a Jedi." Leia explained, handing a data pad over to Luke to take a look.

"Says the child of Jedi," Luke argued while turning his attention to the data pad, happy to have something that was not so stodgy to read and a legitimate excuse to read it.

Leia shuddered a little with the mention of her biological father, confused as to how Luke could throw the sentiment around so casually. And then, the question that Leia had pushed in the back of her mind so fiercely had returned to her mind. She wanted to push it down again, too scared to the truth, but before she could, it came tumbling out of her mouth as if she had lost some sort of impulse control.

"Luke, our biological mother, do you ever think, I mean, our biological father was Darth Vader, how do you think she became pregnant with his children?" Leia asked, her voice trembling.

Luke blushed, his farm boy modesty engrained, paused and then said, "I don't know, I mean he was once, Anakin Skywalker, there was a good part of him, there is fair chance that they fell in love and we are one of the last acts of love our real... our biological father ever showed." Luke stumbled, sensitive to the fact that Leia would always considered the Organa's her real parent, embarrassed by the topic of discussion. Luke had also yet to reveal what exactly had happened on the second death star. Leia knew that something had happened, and she knew Luke had felt the need to give Vader a private funeral in Tatooine tradition, but Leia did not know that Vader's final act was giving his life to kill the Empire and save son. Luke knew he should tell her of all people, it had after all been their father's last dying, but he was not yet ready to speak it allowed. The night of destruction the second Death Star still elicited nightmares at least monthly. Even when he repeated Yoda's mantra on fear, he still could not gather the courage to tell Leia.

"But there is also a real chance we were conceived without the consent of our biological mother?" Leia questioned.

"I guess." Luke confirmed, the thought making him queasy.

"Have you ever tried to find who she is?" Leia probed.

"I've thought about it, I mean I would like to, but I don't have time to sleep, let alone find out who our mother may be." Luke explained.

"Have you?" Luke returned the question tentatively. This was the first time Leia was open to talking about their parents and Luke did not want to ruin it.

"No, I mean, I never really wanted to know about my biological parents, and that was reinforced after my real parents died. I wanted their memory to be the only memory, you know?" Leia hoped Luke would understand, like her, he was also been adopted, his formative years had been influenced by people that were not his biological parents.

"Would you rather you didn't know then about our father, about me…" Luke trailed off.

Leia sighed, she had walked into dangerous conversation. "Luke, I already knew you and in a lot of ways you became the closet thing to a brother during our fight in the rebellion. Learning you were my actual brother just codified what was already true. But yes, I could have gone my whole life without knowing I was the child of Darth Vader." Leia said, knowing her honesty to Luke was going to sting like salt in a wound. She instantly wished she could take it all back. Sometimes it is easy to forget one's own privilege when it seemed as if you had none at all.

"I understand, you got literally the best parents ever and learning you have a second set of inferior ones can only ruin a good thing." Luke fired back icily and buried is noise in the book about Queen Amidala.

"Luke, I didn't mean it…" Leia trailed off, unsure how to right this.

"It's fine, I get it." Luke said, his voice already calm and sedate, as if he were never angry but he did not move the data pad from in front of his face.

Leia signed, but did not try to engage further, at least not yet. The thing with Luke, was that in a lot of ways they were similar or at least they had a similar life experience at the same age. Luke had lost his Aunt and Uncle when they were murdered by Storm Troopers, Ben Kenobi when he was cut down by Vader and his best friend Biggs during the battle of Yavin, all within days of each other. While he did not literally lose his entire world as Leia had, he had lost about the closest thing to it. In the days following the battle of Yavin, once the metals had been given and the adrenaline had worn off, Luke and Leia spent a lot of time together, sometimes talking about their lost families and sometimes talking about things that were not and sometimes not talking at all. Their lives were in a sort of odd parallel as a farm boy and Princess, but as twins who should have had a bevy of shared experiences, they were complete opposites.

Leia watched Luke a little bit longer and he did actually seem to be reading the data pad about the queen. Leia went back to her own data pads full of the reports sent to her from the subject matter expert team on the ground, but she could not focus and was mostly marking time, waiting for Luke to calm down enough so she could give a proper apology.

After a sometime, maybe an hour or so Leia was hopeful Luke had clamed down enough for her to actually apologize.

"Luke?" She said, waiting to see how he responded before she proceeded.

"Hmm," He said, sounding engrossed in his book rather than angry. She figured she was okay to proceed.

"I just wanted to apologize for before, I didn't mean it quite the way it came out…" Leia was not doing a great job, all her diplomatic training and she could not even talk to her own brother.

"Leia, I understand, I mean, everything you have ever said about your parents sounds great and to learn that your father is Darth Vader is not." Luke confirms. "I get it, I get that is would be easier if you never found out the truth. I wish I still thought my father was a hero Jedi betrayed by Vader rather than being Vader. But not knowing the truth does not make it not true, it just makes us ignorant." Luke explained, sounding more like the wise Jedi he has become rather than the farm boy he once was.

Leia nodded but the silence that followed was awkward and needed to be filled and Leia, the diplomate, was the first to speak, still wanting to get in a proper apology.

"Do you remember when Han sourced all of those favttie beans as a solution to keeping the troops feed cheap, I mean there were enough beans to keep everyone feed for like two months. But it turned out we were super allergic to them and spent the night covered in hives, hopped up on antihistamines in the infirmary?" Leia questioned.

Luke chuckled a little at the memory, in hindsight it was a bit funny, "I mean, they did keep most of the rebellion fed for two months." Luke pointed out.

"And we got stuck eating emergency rations which was somehow even worse than the beans I think." Leia continued the story.

"So, what's the point of this. The Rebellion was a lot of hard work and they fed us beans we were allergic too?" Luke asked.

"No, I think it was at that moment I realized you were my brother." Leia said.

"That was like a year before even Hoth, there is no way you knew."

"No, I mean, I didn't know it, I guess, I couldn't describe it to anyone, but it was then that I knew we were more alike than we were different. That no matter what happened, we would always be life long friends, like we were connected somehow." Leia explained.

Luke nodded, he got it and a sort of truce settled between the twins. Talk about their parents was halted for the time being.

The next few hours went by in a series of naps, meals and data pads. Mostly, the two humans and two droids remained quiet, the silence comfortable and welcome in a galaxy that always seemed to loud.

When the ship was nearing Naboo, Luke changed into what he thought his most Jedi looking outfit, though Luke was just guessing, he had elected on a simple black tunic that fell just short enough on his waist for his Lightsaber to be prominently on display. Yoda and Ben had worn long brown robes, but those seemed impractical to daily movements and rather ridicules. Surely the Jedi of the past had not spent their days galivanting around in such clothing.

When Luke exited the bunk room and returned to the living space on the ship he noticed the Leia had changed out of her simple traveling clothes of leggings and tunic into a long white dress.

"The princess and the Jedi," Luke said. Leia gave shrug and then they both walked to the cockpit to start the landing protocol.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Chapter Four***

_When Padme was nearing her 12__th__ birthday she was finally old enough to apply for the Junior Legislative program. Those around her know the application was only a formality, the administrators of the program where just as anxious to have Padme to apply as Padme was to apply. Padme should have had great confidence going into the process, but was often a poor measure of her own ability. Padme stressed over every word of her application. It was only after Padme arrived on Coruscant for the program did she believe she had really earned the spot. _

_ The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

As the ship left hyperdrive and entered Naboo space, Leia noted that there were still a couple of X-wings patrolling, which was typical on a plant transitioning from Imperial rule to New Republic entrance.

In the past year, the New Republic had built up their own sort of process. First, a military action to wipe out any remaining imperials. Imperial soldiers were given the opportunity to disavow the Empire and if they did, they were allowed to go, to return to their lives either as civilians or as members of the New Republic armed forces. Officers were sent to a magistrate to be evaluated for war crimes, those charged would be sent to a New Republic prison to await trail and those considered innocent would be released. Once the plant had been mostly cleared of an imperial presence, the New Republic humanitarian core would arrive, providing simple staples like food and more complex aid like helping business and farmers take control of their business and instate fair labor practices.

Then, once the planet was in process to be stabilized, a team of subject matter experts would arrive to start evaluating the plant for more long-term aid and for other things, like population, GDP and the like that would be important in negotiating the plants entry into the New Republic. When the subject matter experts completed their evaluation, Ambassadors in the diplomatic core would be called upon to negotiate the terms of entry. Sometimes, this was with leadership already in place on the planet, plenty of planets had kept their leadership, at least as figureheads, during Imperial reign but many had not. For the planets that did not, the Ambassador would appoint a local provisional governor who would be charged with working with locals to implement a government of elected officials. Finally, once the planet was ready to formally enter the New Republic, a contingent of dignitaries would arrive to attend a series of parties and events to mark the occasion. The dignitaries were often the entitled children of nobility from richer worlds, serving no purposes beyond being rich and pretty and giving the New Republic a sense of legitimacy.

Naboo had been well protected during the time of the Empire. While not immaterial, the humanitarian aid needed was small compared to other worlds and the government was eager to enter into the New Republic. Leia was hopeful her job would be easy, the last four worlds she had visited had been badly marred by imperial rule and they were hesitant to enter the New Republic. Meaning that Leia had now offered up a net negative in an attempt to build the New Republic, the worlds needing large amount of humanitarian aid and offered very low tax revenue. While a boring part of government, tax revenue was unfortunately the only they would be able to run.

When the _Rebel Star_ landed on Theeds, the Capital city f Naboo, the traveling party was standing in front of the doors, waiting to step on the yet another new planet. Luke took the first step off the ship, as the official security escort, this is what both safety and etiquette demanded. Though more importantly, Luke had the impending feeling that something was not right.

Before both of his feet were formally on the ground of the landing pad, Luke heard the release of blaster fire and in less time than blast could travel through the air, Luke had pulled his lightsaber off his belt, activated and deflected the shot. Leia jumped out of the ship behind him, a blaster he did not even realize she was carrying and fired in the direction of the fire. Luke deflected the next shot with his lightsaber and Leia fired again, blind, as neither of them had yet seen the assailant.

Lightsaber at the ready, Luke examined the nearly enclosed landing pad, there was a door for ships to fly into and there was a door existing and there was a balcony for maintenance, Luke quickly identified that was where the shots were coming from and crouched to make the leap up to the balcony. Somersaulting 3 and half meters in the air to land on the steel catwalk.

Luke quickly spotted the assailant dressed completely in black, but they had already started to retreat. The assailant was humanoid, but Luke could not pinpoint an exact specious or gender as he chased the shooter down the catwalk and through a door that lead outside. By the time Luke caught up with the assailant, they were jumping onto a waiting speeder. As the assailant made their jump, the hood on the persons head lifted up just enough for Luke to make out a piece of a tattoo on their neck. A crescent with a piece of a star that looked to be nine or ten sides. Luke ran to the edge of the catwalk, but the assailant got away before Luke could stop them.

Luke returned to the inside of the landing pad and jumped backed to the main floor where the ship hand landed in just enough time to see a tall humanoid man with blue skin, nearly half a meter taller than Luke. The man was wearing a New Republic special security uniform.

"I'm Commander Erikson, Special Security, I've been sent to escort Ambassador Organa to the royal palace, what Happened here?" He asked, though his voice lazy, as if he did not care about what had transgressed.

"Shots fired from the catwalk, I followed them, but they got away. They had a speeder waiting." Luke explained.

"Imperial sympathizer?" Leia suggested.

"Unlikely, this planet got tons of problems, least of which are the Imperial sympathizers, but no way to know for sure." The Commander stated.

Luke and Leia looked at each other confused, neither had heed altered to other problems. "You mean, no one is going to investigate?" Luke questioned.

"He got away, no one got hurt." The Commander shot back.

"But…" Luke was about to launch a protest before Leia interjected.

"We understand resources are tough and appreciate your service to the New Republic. We are all just guest on this planet, and we will let the local Naboo authorities deal with this incident the way the wish." Leia quickly found the diplomatic solution to the issue at hand, even though she was irritated that the designated security team was uninterested in dealing with a real security threat.

"Exactly, your Highness, we will have the local authorities deal with the investigation." The Commander said with a fair amount of smugness in his voice.

"Should we contact the local authorities" Leia questioned, concerned at what transgressed while still attempting a diplomatic high road.

"Princess, I assure you, I will contact them as soon I am sure you have been brought to safety. Right now, I am meant to take you palace, where you will be staying during your time on Naboo. And where you will be safe" The Commander said, having sobered up a bit.

"Sure, Commander, lead the way." Leia said wearily, already put off by both the firefight and this Commander who seemed to be in charge of the New Republic security force charged with the diplomatic contingent's security.

Luke and Leia fell into step behind the soldier as the existed the landing pad to ground transportation. Luke leaned over to Leia and said, "I thought I was unnecessary, that there was not a security threat." Luke said, knowingly.

"And I could have handled it myself." Leia responded, under her breath so that the soldiers could not hear their bickering.

Before Luke could counter, the group was loaded into a luxury speeder. The garage doors revealing a sunset that shown bright against the green roofed marble buildings.

Luke was in awe, we had been to countless number of moons and planets that past five years, each one always had something he had never seen before and Naboo was no exception. The grass lining the streets was an emerald green, the fronts of buildings a milky white. The people on the street where dressed in loud elaborate dressings in all colors. There were fountains flowing with water, canals which small crafts zipping around. The planet was unlike anything Luke could even imagine.

While Luke was amazed at such a sight, Leia felt a deep sense of melancholy. "Are you okay?" Luke questioned, picking up her sudden change of emotion through the force.

"It's silly really, but I had always heard that Naboo and Alderaan had a slimier land scape and climate, but I was not prepared at how similar everything would really be." Leia explained.

Before Luke was able to respond, a loud roar of a crowd overtook the speeder and the Luke and Leia looked out to crowd that looked angry, holding signs that said things like "Let Naboo rule on its own" and "Queen Shear, Speak for your people."

"What's this about?" Leia questioned the soldiers riding with them in the speeder.

"Oh, you know, the uneducated locals protesting what's good for'em." Commander Erickson replied nonchalantly.

Leia frowned, she disliked the soldier's tone, but realized this matter was best dealt with privately than in this current moment and made a note to figure out who he reported to. If this was how new Republic soldiers talked, they may as well still be imperials.

Leia lowered her voice and turned to Luke, "This isn't normal, I've never seen protest like this before. I hate to put your holiday on hold, but can you hit the streets get a sense of what's going tomorrow. This could derail the entire negotiation. I don't have any notes on this."

Luke nodded, secretly relieved to have a project to keep him busy. Luke had never actually taken a holiday in his life and was unsure what he was supposed to do with so much non-productive time.

By the time the speeder reached entrance to the palace, the roads were so clogged with protestors that the speeder had to travel slowly, and the palace security officials had to line the street to create a barricade. Leia knew there were people who dissented on entering into yet another intergalactic government, but on all other planets it had been a radicle isolationist view, especially on a world like Naboo that depended greatly on trade treaties for survival. Without intergalactic cooperation, Naboo would be an economic wasteland and the quickest and easiest way to ensure the planets continued property would be through entrance into the New Rebellion.

Finally, the Speeder was out of reach or protestors and officially on Palace grounds. Leia considered these arrangements and wondered, given the circumstances, if it did not make sense for the diplomatic contingent to stay somewhere else. When the Queen had accepted the opportunity for entrance into the New Republic, she had offered up a wing of the palace, and the offer aligned well the budget conscious New Republic.

The palace grounds themselves seemed vast. The lawn was well manicured, interrupted only by well-groomed topiaries and colorful blooming flower gardens. Though the sun had nearly set, the grounds were illuminated by a hundred little glowing lights. Neither Luke nor Leia were able to determine if these were organic or if the lights has been placed to illuminate the garden at all hours.

The actual palace had been constructed in the same green domed, pale stoned, pillared architecture as the rest of the planet, but the palace was large enough that to a casual observer it looked more like museum than a residence, though not exactly private one.

Leia sent a silent prayer to the Universe that the speeder would take them around to a private entrance where should could consult with the subject matter team in advance of meeting with any Naboo officials. Her prayers were not met and instead the Speeder stopped at the grand entrance of the palace.

"The Queen is waiting your arrival. There is a small reception in your honor." Said Commander Erickson. "And they've asked that we take any droids to your rooms."

Leia got out of the Speeder and Luke followed, wishing that they'd been allowed to keep C-3PO, at least that he'd asked the protocol droid what to do when he met the Queen of Naboo, instead he did the next best thing. "What do I do about etiquette?" Luke asked as the walked toward the large double doors flanked by two women wearing all red.

"You're not from Naboo, and you're a Jedi, which I think gets you out of most of the greeting rituals. I think you should be safe with a simple bow at the waist, as a security escort, keep your eyes up instead of directing you gaze to the floor floor and keep in brief, I don't think you need to be released by the Queen." Leia said, though it did not sound exact.

"Your sure?" Luke questioned.

"No, but there should probably be Jedi Etiquette guidelines. I mean, I'm sure there used to be but they've been mostly lost at this point. Given that Jedi travel a lot and are not meant to diplomats or dignitaries, I think what we've come up with would be respectful and fair in any court on any World." Leia proclaimed.

"Fair enough," Luke said and then started mentally reviewing exactly what he was supposed to do when he met the Queen.

When Luke and Leia got closer to the doors, the red dressed Woman pushed them open. Luke and Leia walked through into a grand entrance. The floor was silky marble and the grand staircase was intricately carved wood the color of mahogany. The walls were adorned with oil paintings depicting the History of Naboo. The celling went nearly 10 meters into the air and stopped only by a green dome the same color as the roofs the lined skyline of Theeds.

The two did not stand there long, before 10 identically girls walked down the stairs in near perfect coordination. Each girl looked to between the ages of 12 to 14, wearing a long pale pink dress adorned with yellow chiffon creating both a sense of elegance and innocence. Their hair was plaited into two breads down their back. Their descent down the stairs felt slow and powerful, like a wave in slow motion. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they fanned out and waited at a sort of attention that lacked the locked knees straightness that usual came with position, but kept all of the same straightness. Once each girl has taken their place an 11th girl descended the stairs. She was dressed differently from the rest in a black gown adorned with silver ornamentation that flared out into a skirt six times the width of the girls the hips. The girls face was painted entirely in a powder white makeup, her lips painted a drastic red and eyes was been dressed in the same black and silver as her dress. Atop her head was a sort of headdress that must have added nearly 30 centimeters to her height.

When she reached the bottom stair she paused and then Leia look a deep curtsey with her eyes pointed to the ground. "You Majesty, we are honored to be a guest in your house." Leia greeted.

Luke followed Leia's lead, and gave the quick bow they had discussed in the entry way. Unsure if it was truly formal enough for this sort of occasion.

"And it is an honor to meet you, Princess Leia and Jedi Skywalker." The Queen said, as Leia rose from her curtsey. "Would you care to join my handmaidens and me for dinner. It would be a humble welcome to my planet, but I would be elated if you were able to accept my invitation." The Queens girlish voice was masked by a slow and measured delivery if she was speaking to someone who had only rudimentary understanding of basic rather than a native speaker.

"Your Majesty, Queen Shear, we would be delighted to accept your invitation for dinner." Leia replied, replicating the same deliberate speech pattern.

"Then I shall escort my guests to the dinning room." The Queen responded.

This seemed to be some sort of que, the handmaidens just as ascended the stairs in a nearly identical fashion as they descended. The Queen and her guest then followed.

As the party moved through the palace, Luke worked hard to keep his gaze focused on the path head of him instead of letting his eyes linger on the visual feast presented by the art and trimmings. Each room they walked through presenting a different style, color or material. Luke was especially entranced by the room that looked like a forest. The ground was soft moss, the walls a green covered stone and trees that seemed to grow out of the floor. Through the force, Luke was able to confirm that the room was not actually alive, but was instead a non-organic piece of art.

After what was most likely unnecessary tour of the palace, the party finally arrived to the dinning room. The Handmaidens each walking towards their seats in the same choreographed precision they had shown with all of their movements.

The Queen took her place at the head of the table, leaving the spots at her left and right hand open for her guests. Luke and Leia took their positions in front of their chairs, waiting for the Queen to direct the next move. The thing about etiquette is that as long as you are not being looked at for ques it is more about being astute to your surroundings than memorizing new rules for each planet. The other nice thing, is that inevitably, the more ostentatious the protocol, the easier to follow along.

The Queen took her seat and her handmaids followed they continued show of etiquette. Finally, once the dinner party had settled into their seats, the Queen spoke. "I appreciate your respect for the customs of our World, we understand that to those not from Naboo they seem excessive. I have arranged the simplest dinner royal customs allow."

Leia responded, "We appreciate your hospitality and we welcome the opportunity to experience your generosity in the manner in which it is intended." Her speech measured as if she was engaged in a sort of vocal dance with the Queen.

The Queen nodded towards a more plainly dressed servant standing by the door which started the dinner service. First wine and then a clear broth was severed.

The Queen inquired after her guests' journey. Leia in turn, asked the Queen how she'd enjoyed her recent holiday to the lake country of Naboo, something that had been published in the local gossip rags.

After a more hardy soup and a salad had been served, the table was presented with a third dish that consisted of some sort of yellow pink fish fillet and a dark brown bean that looked oddly familiar. Luke looked down at his plate with hesitation and then asked, "Your majesty, I hate to be rude, but these beans that you have served look a lot like favttie?

The Queen nodded and then said, "Jedi Skywalker, it is not rude to ask what you have been served, these are in fact favttie beans, they are one of most important agricultural crops, but are rare outside of Naboo and a couple of other planets. I am surprised you recognize them."

Luke shared a glance with Leia, who graciously addressed the Queen about the beans. "You Majesty, both Jedi Skywalker and I as well as the entire Alliance had the opportunity to enjoy these beans. Unfortunately, we both found out that we share a severe allergy, I would not mention it, but I did not want you to think we were being rude."

"A rare allergy, I advise you to be careful with that you eat during your stay, but I will be sure to adjust my kitchen." The Queen replied and again nodded to the servant in the corner of the room who cleared their plates away.

"I greatly appreciate the accommodation." Leia responded and spoke up again then now that the delicate dance of etiquette had been broken by the unfortunate discussion of favttie beans allergies.

"You Majesty," Leia said, "I do not mean to be rude, but I did want to inquire about the protestors we saw on the way in. The communication I had received made it sound as if Naboo was ready for entry into the New Republic, but from what I witnessed…" Leia trailed off.

The Queen, a near perfect diplomat at such a young age, seemed ready for a response. "I expected that you would have this question. While there is a small but increasing contingent of isolationist, but as you know entering the New Republic is essential for Naboo's ability to continue. My term is up in a year's time, and there is a fair chance that if our entry into the New Republic is not fixed by that time, Naboo will refuse and my planet will not survive."

"I understand," Leia responded, knowing there was more than the Queen was letting on.

Dinner ended and while Leia was anxious to see what her subject matter experts had found, she knew it was late and that they had already retired for the night. Leia bade Luke a good night and then entered her assigned suite. It was just as opulent as she expected.

She pulled out her Comm Unit, hopeful she would be able to find Han. Communication did not work while in Hyperspeed and Han and Chewie had been doing some work for the New Republic in the Outer Rim, meaning his ability to find connection had been limited. It had been over a week since they were last able to talk.

Leia selected Han for her contact list and held her breath while the unit connected, hoping very much that she would be able to see his face. Nothing about this mission was shaping up as she expected and talking to him would be a comfort.

Leia was quickly disappointed; the call went to the messaging service on the Falcon. Leia left a message, explaining where she was and for how long, the usual, if he got chance come join her few a couple of days.

Once she was done with the message Leia started taking down her braids one, by one. This had always been the time she had herself to reflect. Already Naboo was shaping up to be a more difficult planet than she expected and she hadn't even had a chance to talk to her subject matter experts. They always had surprises, rarely good ones at that.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter Five ***

_At the start of the Junior Legislative program, Padme assumed all of the other children would be as ambitious as she was. Padme expected the children to be prepared to have philosophical conversations as if they were seasoned scholars. It was at this point, the Padme started to learn the valuable lesson that human connection is based on more than a meeting of the minds. Padme began to embrace her peers for what they had to offer versus what Padme thought they should offer. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

The next morning Luke Skywalker left the palace by foot. As Leia's official security escort, he was given the privilege of not answering to palace guards or to the New Republic security force that was watching over the subject matter team.

The protestors that had clogged the streets that day before were mostly gone this early in the morning, but there was still small contingent of 50 or 60 protestors all dressed in rainbow bright colors. Luke smoothed down the front of his own taupe colored tunic, aware that he was dressed especially bland compared to the brightly colored locales. Luke struggled to think what he would even look like wearing anything so bright. The most colorful thing Luke had ever worn was the orange flight suite and even that was mostly ever worn in his X-wing.

Luke noticed a harmless looking man well passed middle aged among the crowd, he did not seem to be yelling, but rather just standing near the protestors, He was wearing a teal tunic and pale purple breeches, a more sedate outfit compared to the rest of the crowd. His white beard was trimmed neatly against his face and his head was bald.

Luke approached the man "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"You an off worlder?" He barked in a gravely voice?

"Yeah?" Luke responded.

Luke watched as the sucked in his mouth and then spat in his face.

"Hey now," Luke responded while wiping the spit from his cheek.

"It's not worth it," A woman said approaching Luke. She was wearing a red dress with blue accents. Her dark hair elaborately braided on top of her head. Her brown eyes seemed almost too large against lightly tanned face and her nose came to a slight point on her face. She appeared to be young, not much older than 25 or 26.

Luke turned to face her, "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

"And these protestors aren't going to talk to an off worlder." She responded.

"But you will?" Luke questioned

"Yeah, you could even say it's my job. My name's Palak Ramy, I'm student at the Oral Tradition Center." She responded, holding out her hand, on her wrist Luke noticed a tattoo, it was crescent moon containing a nine-pointed star. Luke worked to hid his interested, it was the same tattoo he noted yesterday on the assailant's neck.

"Oral Tradition Center?" Luke questioned, continuing to hold interested, perhaps this girl had answers.

"Yeah, but typically, when one person introduces themselves, the other reciprocates the gesture."

"I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke said, hoping the name did not register, but in the past year, now that rebellion news was no longer taboo, Luke Skywalker had become a bit of a household name. The New Republic had not spared any expense in making sure their heroes were known across the galaxy.

"I know!" She said with a sly smile.

Luke shook his head, the nice thing about being up in the stars with his X-Wing all day is most of the guys he flew with knew him before he was truly famous. Sure, there had been the hushed legends floating around the galaxy about the kid who destroyed the Death Star the very first time we got in a X-Wing, but for the most part he was able to fly under the radar. After the battle of Endor, his picture had been plastered on every holonetwork for weeks. Winning the war created a certain amount of hassle.

"What's the Oral tradition center?" Luke questioned again.

"It's where we preserve the Oral Traditions of the Naboo." Palak explained.

"Huh?" Luke questioned, unsure what she meant.

"Look, no one's going to talk you out here dressed like that, but you may be spat on a few more time. Come to the Center, I can explain." Palak offered, reasonably.

"I'm not sure…" Luke trailed off, surely, he should stay with the protestors.

"Look, we both know your why you're here." Palak offered.

"We do?" Luke questioned.

"You're with the New Republic and trying to figure out what's going on with the protests." Palak was not wrong, and Luke realized how obvious he was. "I think I can shed some light, but it'll be easier at the Center."

"Fine." Luke agreed, weary of the potential threat, but curious just the same. When we attempt to seek counsel with the Force, he was unable to distinguish between the general turmoil of the protestors and any additional threat this young lady may provide. The feeling was unsurprising, more and more Luke had been experiencing the same feeling, as if his teachings from Obi Wan and Yoda had already been lost.

"Great, it's just a short walk through the city." Palak said, bringing Luke out of his thoughts on the force.

"Lead the way," Luke responded.

Luke took in the sights, happy to be able to see the city up-close and on foot. He'd never been to a planet quite like this before and if things didn't settle down soon with the war effort, he was unsure he would see much opportunity for this sort of spectacle. He was most intrigued by the aqua blue canals that seemed to run along the streets of the city. Even after visiting planets where water was abundant, there was a part of Luke that was still a moisture farmer that treasured every drop of water and was amazed when so many congregated so freely.

"You're a Jedi?" She asked, motioning down to the lightsaber Luke had prominently displayed on belt.

"I am." Luke agreed, "I'm surprised you recognized my lightsaber though. The knowledge of the Jedi seems to be limited through out the galaxy."

"I study history, now that the Empire is gone and it is safe to discuss the Jedi again, some of the older Oralist have been sharing a bit though I am afraid that much." Palak replied.

"Do you know any of them?" Luke was interested. He had been looking for stories of the Jedi, hoping to find some guidance in rebuilding the Jedi order. Among those that knew Luke best, they were all aware that once the war was stable enough and he was no longer needed, he would leave his X-Wing behind and start the tedious of work of returning the Jedi to the galaxy.

"Not well enough to re-tell, but we can surely find you someone that can."

The walk through the city seemed to end as Palak opened the doors to yet another grand stone building with green roof. "Welcome to the Oral Tradition Center, Theeds branch."

The doors opened up into a grand hall, a circulation desk at the middle and archways along the sides leading to other parts of the building. The inside mirrored the outside, with white marble floor, pale stone walls and a green dome. There seemed to be men and women milling about, as if they had places to go.

"I'll still don't understand." Luke exclaimed.

"It's where we preserve the great oral tradition of Naboo. Everyone here is a historian, their job is to keep an oral history of a past events." Palak explained.

"This succeeded during the Empire? this seems like the very type of establishment he would have been hell bent on destroying." Luke inquired.

"Not even close." Palak responded, "The Empire established the center, before the Empire Oralist worked out of their homes, only telling the stories they saw fit." Palak explained.

"But with the center, the Empire could control the stories?" Luke caught on quickly.

"Your smarter than I expected." Palak replied with a sort of joking ton.

"Turns out, flying an X-Wing requires more intelligence than assumed." Luke replied dryly, an affectation that comes when a bunch of strangers assume to know you personally.

"I apologize if I offended, I was just... Joking." Palak backstepped tentatively.

"It's not you… sorry." Luke apologizes for his abruptness. "Are you still able to talk about the isolationist?" Luke questioned, anxious to change the conversation back to its original purpose.

"Yeah, let's go to my office to discuss." Palak says and takes a turn to a particular opening in the guts of the building, away from the grand hall.

The building quickly becomes less grand and more work a day. The white drywall feels dingy and peeling paper posters adorn the wall. Palak selects a door and opens it to a small office, hardly large enough for the desk, let alone the chair behind the desk and the two in front.

"Take a seat," She said sitting behind the desk with a smile, though she has seemed to have lost some the casualness she held before and has instead transforms into something more professional. "I'll being now."

Luke looks confused but before he has time to fully reconcile, Palak speaks up. "According to Official Oralist Bi-Laws, I am required to disclose that I am still living out history on the isolationist but I am able to give an incomplete oral over view on what I have learned thus far."

Luke nods, again, unsure of the protocol.

"The isolationist movement began eight months ago. At first, it was a small fringe movement, a small group of people that could see no good in entering yet another intergalactic government, at least not yet. Naboo compared to other worlds had been spared the worst of the Empires policy, but the people here still suffered. In addition, the shared consciousness of Naboo shares an extreme guilt, as their own world had supplied the totalitarian leader that would come to bring an extreme blight over the Galaxy. Soon the isolationist movement reinvigorate an old story over 500 years old about a former Queen that saved the world by pulling out of nearly every intergalactic agreement. The Oralist who kept tradition of the story has become so popular it takes weeks to gain an appointment to re-tell the story."

"Four months ago, it was announced that the Queen Shear would begin negotiations into the New Republic. Naboo has a unique form of government. While our planet elects the Queen, once she is in office, her rule is all powerful and final. As there is no other way to oppose the opinions of the Queen, protests become the only reasonable way raise objection. The isolationist protest marks the first wide spread objection in nearly 100 years. Under Imperial rule, such objection was disallowed, with punishment resulting in death. Before the Imperials, the Queen's decisions were made with policy experts, and while there were those that dissented, they did so knowing the Queen had weighed out all options, working to the net benefit of the world instead of special interest groups."

"Both those critical of the isolationist and the isolationist themselves have argued that the large-scale opposition is representative to the fact the Empire may have forever damaged the rare delicate Eco System of the elected monarch. There are many on the planet who have called for a radical change of government. While still rumors, it is expected that there will be wide support for a Queen who promises to make this change. A sort of martyr for the cause who will instantly relinquish rule for a new government."

Palak ended her speech and there was a long pause as her words seeped in.

"That's it for now, I'm am still living the rest of the story, so it's incomplete." Palak explained returning to more neutral tone.

"Oralist who tells the old about the Queen, how do meet her?" Luke questioned.

"You have to make an appointment, but it may be weeks before she opens up." Palak explained.

"Well, I've got to try." Luke responded, overeager.

"Come on then. Let's see what circulation can do for us."

Palak lead Luke out of the office and back towards the grand hall and up to the circulation desk where a young librarian was sitting.

"Hi Gennie, any chance there's appointments open with Gerty Rea any time soon?" Palak questioned with a slight twinkle in her voice as if she were laughing.

"Believe it or not, someone cancelled for this afternoon. She has an opening in two hours." Genie responded.

"No way," Palak responded genially surprised.

"Yes way, do you want it" Gennie inquired.

"Yes," Luke interrupted, enthusiastically.

"Alright then, Palak and companion, you have an appointment in two hours with the now infamous Gerty Rea." Gennie responded, typing the appointment in her data pad.

Luke did not move from the circulation desk and instead waited for Gennie to finish her data input.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Gennie inquired at Jedi still in front of her.

"If I wanted to talk to an Oralist about Queen Amidala, could I?" Luke question, hopeful.

"Of Course, the greatest Queen our planet has ever had." Gennie said. "Unfortunately, Lynn Sihgn, who tells the story, is out on research the next eight weeks. The originator Softa Jiane still does some tellings, but she's out of the Lake Country center."

"Thanks." Luke said, a bit defeated that learning about Queen Amidala would be near impossible.

Gennie paused, looked down at the lightsaber prominently displayed on Luke's belt and said. "Look, you're after the Jedi tale, right?"

Luke nodded, "Yes."

Gennie shook her head. "It's not in the official telling, the Oralist here, on research rather, she doesn't know the details, and Softa will insist the Jedi in the story was not material to the Queens life. Truthfully Softa may be right. If you're looking for tales of the Jedi, this is probably not the right world."

"Thanks," Luke replied, but there was something that made Luke think differently. Maybe it was the inconsistencies force or maybe it was the fact that even if the Jedi had been unimportant in the Queens life if did not change the fact that besides Ben and Yoda, this was the most tangible discussion on the Jedi that Luke had had.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter Six ***

_Padme was advanced in nearly everything she did. So, when Padme fell in love for the first time at 12, no one doubted it that is was true and genuine, if not fleeting. Her first love was a boy, also in the administrative youth program, but he had the heart of an artist. Padme needed a counter balance, someone just intense, but tasked with a very different passion. _

_ The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Leia Organa rubbed the bridge of nose. She had been in with advisors for only half a day, but things were already turning out to be harder than expected.

"The Gungans are an amphibian species native to Naboo, they live in an underwater city, sequestered from the rest of Naboo and the galaxy in general." C-3PO recited a summary of the additional species.

"What do you mean there is a whole other sentient species with their own leadership underground?" Leia questioned.

Liv Gosermore, a Sociologist and geographer and one of the million world-less Alderaan nationals responded with a wince, her slightly graying braids flapping against her shoulders, "The Gungans have been sent notification of the negotiations of the New Republic. They have responded that any intergalactic alliance has little bearing on their people and will not participate, but that this should not preclude continued negations with the land dealers."

"But could completely derail the plants entry into the New Republic, we must visit and try to convince them to join, there refusal…"

"But Leia, they're not refusing to join, they're refusing to participate at all. And they have pretty explicitly told us we cannot visit." Liv explained.

"Legal precedent?" Leia turned to Hugh Tinsley, an attorney so tenured that has served the Old Republic, the Empire and several pseudo intergalactic managers, like guilds and federations.

"While there are just a few exceptions in which individual Gungan's have participate in an intergalactic level, The Gungans as a group have never formally nor informally participated in the Old Republic or the Empire, nor have they ever been a member of the federations and guilds that Naboo has been apart of over the last millennia. There are only a dozen or so documented minority species that coexist with another and do not play a part in intergalactic politics while the majority species does." Hugh replies.

"So, how do we, the New Republic, handle this?" Leia questioned.

"We continue negations with majority species. We add a clause acknowledging the Gungans, the communication they have written and leave it open for them to formally join the New Republic. Given that they live a life so separate from the rest of the world, I think it is fair. We can offer one more communication explaining this, giving them a few more days to respond."

Leia nodded, "I think that's the way to go." Privately, Leia hoped they stayed silent. If they opted to participate it would mean longer negotiations and could mean the end of the world's entrance in the New Republic. Leia instantly chided herself at the thought. This sort of thinking is how honest governments ended up corrupt.

"Great, uhhh, let's continue," Said Liv, who switched from the Gungans back to the majority species of the planet.

The discussion turned the lives of favttie bean farms. Sure, it would be important know later on. Regardless if Leia could eat them or not, the bean could provide a valuable source or protean for billions. They could be an important cash crop and if Naboo paid a portion of their taxes in beans, it could be big economic opportunity. But Leia zoned out, thinking about the adventures she had been allowed to have during her time with the resistance.

Leia thought about the fact that during the war, no one ever batted an eye when she picked up a blaster and ran head first into an altercation. No objected when she volunteered for the command team on Endor. For a short time, Leia had been a solider.

Now that the war was over, Leia had to fulfill other expectations besides her own. The senators that she severed with before the Empire had abolished the institution expected her to take roll in government, which she had. The world-less Alderaan nationals expected her resume being their princess. To lead them to some unknown promises land where they could rebuild their lost planet. Part of Leia, the Leia that grown up loving and serving Alderaan wanted to fulfill these expectations. Another part Leia, the part she unsure about wanted adventure. And even with this thought, Leia wondered what it meant. Was she channeling her Jedi relations? could the part of her that wanted the adventure also be the part of her that had the ability for an evil so pure, there was room for nothing else. Could this sort of evil be resting in Leia like a ticking time bomb, waiting for just the right moment to burst out.

This also lead to a well-founded fear, what would happened if anyone ever found out the truth of parentage. She certainly would no longer be called upon to lead New Republic, and certainly, the people she had served would no longer see her as their princess.

"Leia, what do you think about the trade situation on the planet?" Toula Tippion asked.

"Huh?" Leia was brought back to the meeting she was supposed to be paying attention to.

"The trade situation. The House of Madden, the fact that the House of Madden controls nearly 90% of Naboo's interplanetary trade. Really princess." Toula Tippion repeated, exhausted that someone would fail to pay attention to this sort of thing. Toula Tippion had been an economics professor on the prospers world of Larx IV and was probably the most honest person Leia knew, but often the honesty was to a fault. Toula, unfazed by consequences had written not one, but four papers on how Imperial economics policy was likely to drive to galaxy to bankruptcy. Luckily, the professor had the sense to escape the planet before Imperial troops found her. She joined the rebellion as an economic and business advisor, helping to keep the effort on budget and providing consultation on what would be needed to build a government. When Toula has been offered the position of interim Minister of Economic Development, she did it on the basis she would have the opportunity to travel the galaxy and see what has happening rather than just studying it.

"What do you mean, one house controls 90% of the planets trade?" Leia questioned, unsure if she had missed something when she drifted off, or if Toula had not yet provided the full story, wanting to make sure Leia was paying attention.

"Yes, the house started dealing in mechanical parts, mostly for household appliances and they expanded into droids, but in the last few years, their product line has expanded massively, they have purchased seven different large trading companies. It's really unlike anything I have ever seen." Toula continued.

"Potential Imperial connection?" Leia questioned, it could make sense, there were enough former Imperials looking for their next outlet. Something else should would eventually have to address, but not necessarily while on Naboo.

"Not anything we've been able to note. But obviously the Imperial sympathizers would go out of their way to cover their tracks." Toula responded.

"Anything else, any off-world money to trace, there must be something?" Leia continued to push.

"Again, nothing." Toula volleyed.

"And you visited, you actually talked to them?" Leia asked, but she knew the answer already. Toula was good at her job, but in a lot of ways, she was still an academic, content in sitting in one room looking at paper work.

Toula shook her head her.

"Toula, you've got to visit." Leia scolded, with the authority of someone 20 years her senior.

"Well, I requested everything I could." Toula defended.

Leia sighed, "Not everyone's as honest as you. Tomorrow, you and I are going to visit the House of Madden."

Toula gulped as if she were nervous, but nodded in agreement.

"It'll be fine, were going to a business, not to the Death Star, and you are the one that wanted to get out and see the Galaxy, and now you're doing that." Leia assured her and directed the conversation to the next topic.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Chapter Seven ***

_When Padme was approached to consider running for the Queen of her planet, she did not hesitate. Her eagerness was often mistaken for a desire for power, but Padme never saw that it way. She only ever saw it as the ultimate opportunity to serve. At just 13 she dove in, old enough to serve her country, but to young to fully understand the implication of the decision. _

_ The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Han was not especially interested in roaming the planet of Vitolo for the wiring the Falcon needed, but he was even less interested in finding out what would happen if he did not procure the needed supplies. Han loved Falcon, but it was also nearly a fulltime job in itself keeping it going. Han would never get rid of the ship, but he did sometimes wonder what his life would be like he just spent the time and money to give the ship the full over hall it needed.

"Hey Human." Han heard, he was just a few blocks out of the Cantina after learning he would not be able to secure the ships he needed on this planet. He kept walking, his hand resting on his blaster, ready to pull and shoot in a fraction of a second.

"Hey." The voice said again, it was not human and was quite a bit higher than Han was used to.

"What buddy." Han turned around to face the large rodent that was speaking to Kevion at the Cantina.

"Over here," the rodent said as he ducked into an even darker alley.

Han kept walking to the open-air market where he could buy the needed supplies for the Falcon. He did not live as long as he had by ducking into dark alleys behind large rodents.

The rodent scurried out of the alley and stood in front of Han, blocking his ability to continue down the street. Before Han dodge, the rodent stepped even closer to Han. His elongated front teeth dangerously close to Han's face. Han reached down to his belt, feeling for his blaster.

"I know why no one will do business with the New Republic." The rodents voice was barely audible. And then, before Han could respond, the rodent jumped back in the alley, waiting got Han to follow him.

Han did not like situation. The rodent had the advantage, he could probably see well enough in this sort of light. Han on the other hand felt like he was in a dim nightmare. Duking in the alley felt like a bad idea but the rodent had his attention. A few month ago, Han would have moved on for just information, but now information was just as valuable as anything else. Instead, Han pulled his blaster out of his belt walked into the alley.

"What do you know about the trade moratorium with the New Republic?" Han asked, bluntly, wanting to get out of the alley.

"Well, you see I was on Leona…." The rodent trailed off, nervous.

"Well buddy, is it the Imperials, because that would be unsurprising." Han question, his voice dry with sarcasm.

"Not Imperials." The Rodent stuttered out again.

"What then?" Han demanded, this was taking too long, was the rodent stalling.

"Go have a drink of Leona…"_ POW_! a blaster show fired over Han's shoulder. The rodent went down.

Han spun around and fired back into the street without looking for a target, hoping the return shot would scare who ever killed the rodent away. With his blaster at the ready Han took off a at a run back to where the Falcon was docked.

With his head darting between either side of his shoulder and the street behind him, Han ran nearly as fast as he ever had in his life, but he was not able to see anyone following, nor were there more shorts. Any luck he could make it off the planet before the bottom feeder shooting at him caught up. Fortunately, Han had not made it far from the Falcon.

In moments Han was back at the Falcon. He ran up the ramp and secured the door.

"Chewie, we've got to go now!" Han yelled.

"RRRRRRAWER." Chewie yelled back.

"No, I did not get the Com Fib Wire." Han barked.

"RWEWEWEWERE."

"Yeah, well, on a dark, rat filled planet, anyone's likely to get into trouble." Han said, as he took his place in the captain's seat and started the launch sequence.

_Blam, blam, blam_, the sound of someone one knocking on outside of the Falcon. Han was uninterested in finding out who was calling.

"Come on, come on, come on," Han said to the Falcon as it dragged through launch.

Finally, there was shutter, the whole ship shaking and then, lift off.

Once the Falcon was in the air had cleared Vitolo space, Chewie started demanding answers. Han told him about the meeting in the Cantina and then the second in the alley with the Rodent.

"RARARRRRRW." Chewie inquired after he had told the story.

"We're headed to Leona." Had replied, searching the coordinates in the ships Nav Computer.

"RGURURURUR."

"Why set up a trap on Leona when they could have just offed us on Vitolo, anyway, Leona is a small, mostly rural world. It's not exactly the best place for a trap."

Chewie sighed and then started punching buttons on the Falcon in preparation for the jump to lightspeed. They were headed to Leona, out of options for other worlds.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Chapter Eight ***

_Padme's election to the highest and only elected office in Naboo was an overwhelming victory. She won by some of the highest margins in the history of the throne. Many would have taken this as auspicious beginning. Padme was more worried it would be a curse on her time in office, terrified that she could never live up to the expectations set by her constituents_.

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Luke and Palak took their seats at a café just down the street from the Oralist center. They had a couple of hours before Luke's appointment Gerty Rea, the Oralist that maintained the great ancient story of the Isolationists and Palak had offered to talk to Luke in a less formal setting about the research she had been doing.

"The Isolationists, I mean, the planet cannot survive on its own, all worlds need free trade." Luke argued, as if he were a policy expert.

Palak sighed, "But that's not the way the protestors see it. This world has been through everything, the Empire, the Old Republic, trade federation, mining guilds. In the best cases, these groups brought a small amount of additional prosperity, allowing for additional intergalactic trade of Naboo luxury items. In the worst cases, resources were stolen from world, our planet only becoming worse off."

"Are you an isolationist?" Luke inquired earnestly, they had not had this conversation yet. Their acquittance only hours old.

Palak shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I get both sides. I think the benefit of being part of a galactic community is undervalued by many Nabooans. I also think that people are weary, with reason. And they have the luxury of it as well. Unlike many planets, we can survive on our own, even thrive."

"I get fighting for what you believe in, but this just seems detrimental." Luke argued.

"I'm not going to be able explain it properly, but I am going back out to tomorrow afternoon to do more research. You should come, I think it would be good for you to come experience for yourself."

"Yeah, of course, but I thought I would be identified as off worlder" Luke replied.

"I think we can fix that."

Before Luke could ask what she meant, a waiter approached the table, "What can I get you?" He asked.

Luke picked up the menu and pointed to an item. "Do these dumplings have favttie beans in them?"

"Yes, most of our menu items do." He answered, confused.

"What doesn't?" Asked Luke, blushing red. He hated this, it was rare he had an opportunity to eat at a café and now he had to inquire after nearly every menu option.

"These noodles." The waiter answered.

"Those then," Luke responded, unsure what he had actually chosen, but confident it would not cause his throat to close up.

Palak put in her order much more gracefully and then once the waiter had walked away, the said, "Wow, you really are not a fan of favttie beans, are you?"

"I'm allergic," Luke admitted.

"It's a good thing you're not from this planet then." Palak said with a wave of her arm, the same one with the Tattoo.

"Yeah, I guess so." Luke paused and then said, "Your tattoo, what is it?" Luke inquired, hoping this was the right opportunity to ask.

"Oh, uh my great grandmother was a former Queen of Naboo. This was her symbol. But it's really popular all over the plant. Queen Pnina championed the rights of labor and this symbol has become sort of the workings man's emblem."

Luke nodded, privately grateful. He was growing to like the Oralist and it would be disappointing to learn that she was a secrete enemy.

"How about you, you're a Jedi and Luke Skywalker, your way more interesting than me." Palak shifted the conversation away before Luke was able to ask more questions.

"What do you want to know?" Luke questioned. He was not really sure what she was asking.

"All of the Jedi are supposed to be dead, right?" Palak asked.

"There were a few who survived, and they taught me." Luke responded.

"But not everything?" Palak asked. "That's why your so interested in Jedi stories?"

"Yes," Luke confirmed "You really don't know any stories of the Jedi?" Luke asked, again hopeful.

"Probably not any more than you. You know, just the bedtime stories about intergalactic heroes. Nothing specific or even accurate. Remember, the Empire founded the Oralist Center, no one is allowed to talk about the Jedi."

The waiter brought their food, Palak's dish was an amazing assortment of dumplings, Luke's was a sad, weeping pile of noodles.

"I'm not sure how long you're on Naboo for, but it is going to be a long stay not being able to eat favttie beans." Palak chuckled.

Luke groaned and tasted the soggy noodles. "It's still a lot better than the rations I've been eating for five years."

The two continued to talk. Luke talked about his time flying an X-Wing. He didn't need to add any embellishment to his stories, he had destroyed one of the death stars after all, but he did not hold back either. He wanted to impress Palak and she was one of the first girls he had met in a long time that were not deeply involved in the war effort harden to any stories he could impress with.

In turn Palak talked about her work at the center. Her passion for keeping oral tradition true and intense.

They walked back to center and still had a few minutes before the appointment with Gerty Rea. "I have something you may be interested in." Palak said as the entered they center.

"Sure," Luke responded, following her lead.

Palak lead Luke to another smaller, but no less grand hall. The walls lined with large oil paintings, rare in the galaxy. Typically, real paintings were persevered and holo replicas were displayed.

"This is the Hall of Queens. Every Queen who has served our world has had her painting placed in the hall." Palak then walked a few paces and said, "This, is Queen Pnina, my great grandmother." Luke looked at the picture of a young woman in a simple shift dress. Her dark hair was down and loose at her shoulders and her makeup was simple, highlighting stunning green eyes. The only jewelry she was wearing was the crescent moon with the nine-pointed star on a chain around her neck. The look was in direct contrast to the paint and layers worn by Queen Shear.

"I love these paintings of the Queens, typically, all if the imagery of the Queens is in their big dresses and white face paint. Their hair wrapped up in interact braids. But these paintings are meant to depict the person that had been our queen rather than the office." Palak said, airily.

"She's beautiful." Luke said, more to fill space than anything.

"I think so." Palak agreed and then walked a few more paces. "This is what I wanted to show you. I may not be able to give you any stories of the Jedi and the Queen, but I can at least show you her painting. Introducing, Queen Amidala."

Luke looked up the painting and was a bit taken aback. Unlike the photo in the Holonovel he had read, where all the pictures had the queen made up in full royal finery, in this rendering of the queen, she was wearing a simple white dress and her brown hair was platted into two coils on either side of her head. She was petite and her brown eyes shown beautifully. He squinted, sure his eyes were deceiving him. Had the painting not been so formally introduced by Palak and labeled with a little gold plate at the bottom of the frame, Luke would have argued that the painting was actually of Leia.

Luke shook his head as if to clear the imagine out of his mind. There was a thought bubbling up in the back of his mind, but it seemed implausible. He had finished the Queen's biography on the way here, branded the official recollection of the former leader and the book had confirmed that the Queen had died with her baby still in the womb. And, while no one was able to confirm the father of the not born child, the book had discussed the likelihood of it being one Amidala's aids when she was a senator.

Luke looked back up at the painting and realized the while the queen was wearing a simple dress and her hair braided in coils, she looked less like Leia then he had initially decided. It was just hopeful thinking on Luke's part, his brain attempting to create a story that would never exist.

"Hey, it's time to meet Gerty." Palak pulled Luke away from the painting and started her walk back to the offices.

"You sure looked at the Queen's picture for a while?" Palak probed.

"Oh, she just kind of reminded someone I know." Luke responded.

"A girl?"

"A friend." Luke replied, putting emphasis on the word "Friend".

They arrived in front a closed office door, the only thing differentiating it from the other doors that lined the walls was a small tarnished name plate that simply read "Gerty Rea."

Palak knocked on the door and then waited few seconds. Nothing happened. Palak knocked again. Again, no response. On the third time, Palak also called Gerty's name. Still nothing.

"Maybe she's not there?" Luke asked.

"Unlikely, she's really good about honoring her appointments, even the last few months where she's been in high demand." Palak explained.

"Should we open the door, make sure everything is all right?" Luke questioned.

"Hmm, I guess." Palak then knocked one more time and pushed the door open.

The duo were met with an empty desk. The office was tidy, but the furniture shabby. There was nothing on the worn desk besides a couple of data pads stacked up on one side. The walls were a dingy pale yellow.

"She's not here." Palak said, astonishment in her voice.

Luke look around. He could not get a clear response from the force, but he still had the feeling that something was not right. He spotted something on the ground. It looked like spilled tea. He walked over to the other side of the desk where we saw an elderly lady laying on the floor. A broken mug next to her and tea spilling out.

"Palak, get help." Luke yelled from his position behind the desk.

Palak ran towards Luke instead of an away, caught a glimpse of the incapacitated Oralist and then ran out of the room.

Luke knelt so that he was level with the lady. He placed his pointer and middle finger against her neck, where a human's pulse beats, but he felt nothing. She was still warm, and her face still looked alive. Luke bent his head down and listened for a breath, but he could not hear anything. She was laying on her side and he rolled her on her back and started resuscitation attempts.

Luke was only vaguely aware of the growing crowd, focused on the potential life saving motions. He had been working for a few minutes when we heard the nasally mechanical voice of a droid. "Sir, step aside, I am trained in life saving procedures."

Luke stood up, the knees of his pants soaked through with the woman's split tea. He stood behind the droid, ready to step back in with his limited medical training if it were to become necessary.

The droid quickly brought out needles, pumps and electric paddles hidden away its body cavity and started to use them on the woman in a very quick manner. Luke, along with a small crowd at the door to the office, watched with batted breath as the droid worked meticulously to revive the woman. After 10 minutes, the droid stood from its crouched position on the floor and said in a less urgent, almost solemn voice. "Time of death, sixteen hundred hours."

Just seconds after the droid had declared woman dead, two uniformed medical personnel arrived. They cleared the office of the crowd before taking the body out of the room.

Palak retreated to her office and Luke followed.

"Are you okay." Luke asked, feeling stupid, she was most certainly not okay.

"I'll be okay. It's more of a shock than anything. I mean, no one expect to go work and see one of their co-worker's dead." Palak explained.

"Did you know her well?" Luke asked.

"No not really, she was headed for retirement soon and she had passed most of her stories to other Oralist with the exception of the one everyone cares about." Palak explained, her voice steady, but the effort to keep it that way was obvious.

"Do you think, maybe, foul play, I mean she was telling the Isolationists story?" Luke questioned.

"She was old, her health problems were not exactly a secret." Palak said, her voice had turned weary.

Luke nodded and opened his mouth to say something else but before he could speak, Palak interrupted. "Look, Luke appreciate everything, but I kind of just want to be alone."

"Uh, sure." Luke said, as he went to leave Palak's office.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at eleven hundred hours. Outside the palace walls, same place we met today?" Palak confirmed.

"You still want to meet tomorrow." Luke questioned, sure she would want to be with her fellow Oralist.

"I need to work still and this place is going to be a mad house. You might as well join me." Palak responded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Luke said and left the office. Making the ascent out of the Oralist center was like walking through emotional sludge. Luke could feel as each person learned of the death of Gerty Rea, the same extremely fresh shock of grief, over and over and over again.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Chapter Nine ***

_When Padme first took office as Queen she was almost always in her books for answers. It was Palpatine, a senator on Naboo, who first told her that she needed to actually spend time with her constituents to learn how to solve their problems. Books would only get her so far. Padme would later be quoted saying this was the best advice she had ever received. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Palak did not leave her office until after the sun went down and the building had mostly cleared out. She knew that her name along with Luke's Skywalker's were flying around the center and she was in no hurry to recount the death of Gerty Rea.

Palak boarded the mostly empty Maglev that was occupied by mostly tired looking commuters that had been caught late at the office. Palak found a seat on the back of the train and pressed her forehead against the cool window and watched the city float by. Her mind full of a very unusual day.

After just a few minutes, the Maglev arrived at Palak's stop and she excited the train and walked the last few blocks to the flat she shared with her sister.

"Hey Bridge," Palak yelled, as she walked through the door.

"How was your day?" a slightly older, slightly blonder version of Palak asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Interesting." Palak said, a sort of excitement in her voice.

"What happened?" Bridg asked, specially.

"I met Luke Skywalker." Palak replied with a wince.

"Little sister, this only going complicate things. Dealing with off worlders is not going to help at all."

"What if we could use him?" Palak questioned.

"Palak, this is the man the destroyed a death star with an X-Wing, I doubt we are going be able to use him." Bridg responded.

"But, what if…"

"Stop," Bridg interrupted her younger sister. "Look, Mother has clear instructions of what we're supposed to do. You're supposed to continue your work with the Isolationists and I'm supposed to keep an eye on threats. It's worked well up to this point."

"What if I have plans to see him again tomorrow?" Palak asked.

Bridg sighed and then said, "You may as well keep them, but just keep your distance. You tend to get to wrapped up into fantasy."

"Fine." Palak said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, blast, the beans, their burning." Bridg said, turning back to the kitchen. Her hair flying up to reveal a bit ink on the back of her neck.

By the time Luke returned to the palace, it was late. He had decided to take a walk around the city to clear his head of the scene at the center and look for additional information on the Isolationists, he had failed at both.

Back at the wing of the palace that had been commandeered by the New Republic contingent, he found Leia sitting alone in a conference room.

"How'd today go?" he asked, taking a seat across from his sister.

"Not as well as I expected." Leia said, "There's an entire species on the planet I didn't even know about and one trading house controls 90% of the commerce."

"Ouch." Luke responded

"Actually, you be able to help me. I'm going to the House of Madden tomorrow to try to figure out what's going on, can you go?" Leia asked.

"I have a lead the Isolationists." Luke explained.

"You think there an actual threat, imperial sympathizers?" Leia questioned.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure yet," Luke responded and proceeded to tell Leia about his day, including the dead Oralist.

"I can cancel," Luke offered, but it was insincere, we wanted to see Palak again.

"No, that's fine, I can take a New Republic guard. You keep on with what your doing." Leia responded.

"Thanks for that." Luke responded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got something for you." Leia said and started digging around her bag. She pulled out three little white flat square plastic packages and handed them to Luke.

"What is this?" Luke asked as he started examining the back of the package.

"Anti-Allergy Patches, if you accidentally eat any of the beans you just put one on your arm and it counter acts the allergen. I got it from one of the palace med droids." Leia explained.

"Useful, it seems this whole planet is practically made of favttie beans." Luke replied, thinking back to lunch.

"I know." Leia agreed, "of all planets for us to have been sent to, we get the one where the main food source is likely to kill us."

"It least we get to leave this planet when all is said and done. I'm not sure where I actually settle one day, but I can guarantee it will not be Naboo." Luke exclaimed.

"Agreed, lovely planet, killer food, Literally."

The conversation waned, and Luke started to leave the room. But then turned back to Leia and asked, "Have you ever seen a picture of Queen Amidala without all of the makeup and head dress and stuff?"

"I don't know, it's not really something I've ever paid attention to." Leia admitted, "Why."

"Oh, no reason, that's just how her painting was at the Oralist today," Luke said, bade Leia good night and then exited the room.

Leia was confused at Luke's last question by brushed it off quickly and instead turned her attention back to the House of Madden. She was not able to find out much about the trading house, only the required financial disclosures which were limited on Naboo.

Leia was about to leave to find New Republic Security guard when a young ornately dressed handmaiden entered the conference room door with not so much as a courtesy knock on the door.

"Princess Leia, the Queen would like for the dignitaries to march in a parade when they arrive." The Handmaiden said, her voice innocent.

"At such a last minutes, with all of the protestors, that poses a bit of a security risk." Leia explained, mostly exhausted at the thought she was going to have to deal with this. Leia had not been a fan of sending dignitaries to worlds to consummate the relationship with the New Republic, it felt too imperial. Leia liked the concept of a more equitable entrance with less pomp but again, the older politicians with more experience won out.

"Yes Princess, the Queen thinks the display is very important. Can you please address with your Security team?" The Handmaiden requested.

"Of course, I'm headed that way now." Leia replied, with a forced grin. She disliked the idea but arguing with the Queen via this handmaiden could mean the difference between a New Republic deal and Naboo not joining, potentially crawling back to Imperial remnants. Accommodating a parade was a small price to pay.

"Thank you Princess, the Queen appreciates the effort." The Handmaiden said with a slight bow and then left the conference room.

Leia packed up her materials from the day and went to find the security guard on duty to discuss both the visit to the house of Madden and the parade.

The New Republic Security had a small office and quarters with in the wing the diplomatic contingent had been given while they worked to bring Naboo into the new government. The only guard Leia could find was Commander Erickson. He had not made a great impression the night before, but maybe he had just been in sour mood.

"Commander?" Leia asked, pulling him away from a data pad he was reviewing in the small lounge.

"What," He snapped look up at the Princess.

"I need to review some additional security needs." Leia explained, careful to keep her voice even. She had become more and more aware of her anger the past few months. In addition, she also needed Erickson's help and Bail, her father, used to say, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"Fine." Erickson's curt demeanor continued.

Leia then proceeded to tell the commander about her visit to the House of Madden tomorrow and the parade when the dignitaries arrived.

"Seriously, we barely have enough staff for the parties that slated next week, left alone a parade." The commander replied.

"I understand, but unfortunately this is something we need to do." Leia kept steady, this moment, while frustrating drew on her experience as a princess.

"And tomorrow, you want to take field trip?" He scoffed.

"No, I want to figure out what's going on with the biggest economic driver on this planet. I'd gone alone, but I promised to stop doing stupid things." Leia shot back.

"Where's your Jedi?" Erickson volleyed.

"Commander Skywalker is working on something else for me."

Erickson rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll meet you after the morning meal."

"You?" Leia questioned.

"I'm the one who gets to take the field trips."

"Fine." Leia shook her head and then left, she was had lost her patience for anything else today. She was ready to go to her room and lock the door away from the world for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Chapter 10 ***

_While Padme would often be considered the last monarch to serve before the galaxy was at war, the last peace time leader, there would still be military actions while she was in office. Even with Padme's desire to serve, she was still just a 14-year girl who did not fantasize about war the way older leaders would. This is exactly why Naboo had a tradition of electing adolescent Queens. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

When Luke exited the palace, Palak was already waiting at the edge of the protestors. Today, she was wearing a pale yellow dress adorned with green bows. The look was more ostentatious than what she had worn before, but it seemed typical dress for the protestors.

"Morning," Luke said upon seeing her.

"Good morning." She greeted back.

Luke looked at her awkwardly, trying to decide if he should bring up the death of the elder Oralist but then thought better of it. "So, are we off to talk to some isolationist?" Luke asked.

Before Palak answered, she looked Luke up and down. "We need to get some new clothes first."

"What, what's wrong with my clothes?" Luke questioned. Luke's clothes were clean, having taken advantage of the laundry in the palace, and they were civilian. A light brown tunic, a pair of black breeches and high military boots. The boots had become a popular looks across the galaxy the last few years among civilians, imperials, and alliance. Luke's light saber hung conspicuously from his waist. Luke had not often shown his Jedi identity so readily as he was often playing the part of a pilot but being on Naboo meant he was supposed to play into his Jedi identity.

"They're so drab, they instantly label you as an off worlder. No one is going to talk to you if that's how you dress." Palak stated.

"So, I get new clothes?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, there's a shop down the way that's reasonable." Palak directed.

"Lead the way." Luke worked to keep a certain amount of sarcasm out of his voice.

A few moments later, the two entered a small shop that had clothing that was ever color of the rainbow lining the shelves and it only took Luke a moment to notice that there was nothing brown, black or beige.

Luke stood in the entrance of the shop, a little unsure of what to do. This was a bit of a foreign concept. Back on Tatooine, in Anchorhead there was one small shop that sold sundry goods such as sturdy breaches, tunics, boots, kitchen appliances, speeder parts, farm equipment and pretty much anything else a moisture farming family could need. Most of Luke's clothes had come this shop as had all the clothes of his friends and his uncle. Aunt Beru and some of the woman would order things from time to time, but only in good times and only items sturdy enough for repeated wear on a desert planet. When Luke joined the Rebellion, his clothes came from a few different sources. Any official alliance uniforms came from the Rebellion and all other clothing was procured as needed, mostly from sundry stores and markets that severed the backwater planets Luke found himself on. Luke had never actually purchased clothes from shops that specialized in clothing and he had certainly also never chosen style, prioritizing function above all else.

"Well, are you going to choose something?" Palak questioned, when Luke did not instantly move towards the loudly colored clothes hanging from racks.

"It's all so… bright." Luke noted.

"That's the point." Palak countered with a bit of a chuckle. "Look, why don't I pick a few things out and you can try them on."

"Try them on?" Luke was thoroughly confused by the concept.

"Yeah, you can try on clothes before you buy them." Palak said, as if it were obvious.

"Right, of course." Luke adlibbed, again, another new experience.

Palak then started buzzing around the store, selecting a piece, after piece while Luke stayed in his position near the entrance. After a few minutes, Palak returned and led Luke back to the dressing room.

"Give these a try," She said, pushing the clothes into his arms and shuffling him into a fitting room.

Luke pulled on the first ensemble and walked out to show Palak, "I look like a clown." He said dryly, gesturing down to the patch work cloak with so many colors Luke could not even begin to name them all, and that was just the solid colors patches. Some were stripped two or three different colors and some were polka dot

"Ok, maybe that's a little much for a first time." Palak said, with a bit of a smile.

"Wait, did you just pick this out to see my reaction?"

"Of course not." Palak said insincerely. "I Picked this so everything else would seem muted in comparison. Now try on the green tunic with the blue sleeves and the yellow breeches."

Luke returned to the dressing room and tried on the outfit Palak had dictated. He took look in the mirror, it was better than the coat of many colors, but it was still a lot of color.

"Come on, let me see." Palak called through the curtain of the dressing room.

Luke again come out of the dressing room. His shoulders slumped as if attempting to draw less attention.

"Oh, that looks very nice, I think you should get this." Palak said as she gestured the shop droid over to complete the purchase process.

Luke grimaced a little at the price, unsure if it was actually fair but he had the funds, having actually started to accrue a salary the last year. The New Republic now had the money to pay its soldiers.

Luke walked out of the shop looking a bit more like a youthful Nabooan rather than the slightly shabby Jedi he had entered as. He quickly realized that as bright as the clothes were, they were soft and comfortable and allowed for movement. Luke would have easily purchased another version of the outfit in the bland tones he so preferred.

"You really look like you belong." Palak looked him up and down as they walked towards the protestors.

"I think I look like a stodgy pilot who dressed up like a song bird." Luke replied in mock anger, mostly to hide that he felt extremely exposed in the outfit.

"No, I really think you look like a real Nabooan, it's kind of uncanny really." Palak argued back, but there was a certain sincerity that Luke liked, as if he could really belong a planet like Naboo. As if anyone would ever believe he could come from somewhere so refined rather than an outer rim outpost.

"Look, all joking aside, I am not exactly an unknown face, do you think I'll be recognized?" Luke questioned. He didn't like using the word New Republic and Propaganda in the same sentence, but he had become a bit of a poster boy in certain sectors.

"No, you see the Isolationist don't watch any holonews or media not about or made in Naboo. They are very much considerate if that fact it would hypocritical to do otherwise. They won't recognize your face, but I'd hide the lightsaber." Palak mentioned down toward the weapon hanging on his belt.

"But I thought all of Naboo loved the story of the Queen and the Jedi?" Luke insisted, confused by the conflicting information.

"They love Queen Amidala and there is a rumor that the father of her unborn child was a Jedi, but they don't care one way or another about Jedi and that thing is just going to mark you as an off worlder. Put it away." Palak said and Luke tucked his lightsaber up into his tunic, so it was not visible but still accessible if needed.

They again approached the entrance to the palace where about 100 protestors were still camped out. Luke observed that their dedication to the cause seemed legitimate, though Luke had just spent four years of his life fighting for the rebellion, so he understood truly and fully believing in such a cause.

"How do we do this?" Luke asked from the periphery

"We join in, we start listening to stories." Palak replied as she left the sidelines and headed into the crowd.

Luke followed, noticing that she did not seem to have any meaningful conversation at first, just greeting people sincerely with light touches on the shoulders and quick hugs. At each encounter Luke could feel the warmth through the force, almost like a little hug. Palak genially cared about the protestors. She had become part of their community.

The logical part of Luke, the part that had been fighting a war knew he should probably be alarmed that Palak was so familiar with the protestors, but the other part of Luke, the part his master's has instructed him to listen to was telling Luke to trust Palak. There was probably a third part of Luke as well, the part of Luke that liked spending a time with a pretty, smart, girl who he was not related to and did not report to him his normal duty commanding his squadron.

Finally, when Palak reached a woman, well passed middle age with braids of steely gray hair, she asked, "Mvaey, How's your husband?"

Mvaey gave a small smile and said, "he's got his good days, but the bad ones are starting to outnumber the good."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mvaey." Palak returned.

"It's what makes life so special, if it went on forever, we would not cherish it." Mvaey words were strong, but her voice quivered.

"So, it is." Palak agreed and then turned toward Luke and said, "Mvaey, this is my friend Luke, he's helping do some of my research at the Center." Palak explained.

"Luke, what a strong Nabooan name. It was the name of my father, in fact. It's very nice to meet you." Mvaey stuck out her hand and Luke met her palm for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Luke replied, a bit taken aback. _Luke _was a rather uncommon name on Tatooine, but he had never stopped to consider its origin.

Palak picked up the conversation. "Mvaey, when we last met you were telling me about your son's service in the imperial navy."

"Oh, Yes, I can continue. As you already know, Palak, Schohn was such a good boy. And he was very lucky. The schools Queen Amidala had built had just started to really take off and Schohn took to the lessons like a fish in water. He was a very smart boy and his teachers told us constantly that he would have a bounty of opportunity." Mvaey paused and allowed the sweet memory to linger before she continued.

"He was just 15 when the imperials arrived, recruiting students for their new academy on Coruscant. His father and I were very proud, but we were hesitant to let him go. You see, we're just simple people. The first time I even left Naboo was to visit Schohn at school and my husband has never been off world. I think this is where we left off last time, right?" Mvaey directing her question towards Palak.

"I think so." Palak agreed.

"Well, as expected Schohn did well at the Academy. He started as part of the command crew on a Star Destroyer, working he way up little by little. He was not able to come back often, but he was very diligent on sending credits home, especially after his father first got sick. Then, nearly a decade after he finished school, he messaged to tell us he had been assigned to New Space station, it was a big assignment but once he finished this assignment he was going to retire from the Imperial navy." Mvaey paused as her voice caught in her chest.

"It's okay, you don't have to continue." Palak soothed.

"I want too, I want Schohn's story documented with the Oralists. I want all of Naboo to know what happens to our children when mess with intergalactic politics."

"Ok, I am remembering." Palak confirmed.

"The spaceship Schohn was assigned to was the Death Star and within just a few months of Schohn taking his new assignment, the entire station was destroyed. You can argue all you want about who actually killed him, it may be the kid who actually destroyed the thing, or it could be the entire the rebellion, or the Empire that took my son to begin with. I've heard them all, you know. Everyone wants to defend one side or another, but what I do know is that my son is dead because he left Naboo. My son never had a family, never got to be a father. Had he stayed on Naboo, had Naboo stayed out of all this intergalactic nonsense, my son would still be here. But instead, his body rests in the cold expanse of space, we did not even get to bring him home to rest on the plant for which he belongs." Mvaey finished, her tears turning to anger.

The color in Luke's face had drained as Mvaey finished the story and he could feel his heart beating so intensely in his chest it felt as if it were going to fly out and land on the ground in front of him. He could feel Mavy's grief, still fresh after all this time. Luke had of course considered the lives that had been lost in the destruction of the death star, but it had always been in the abstract. The discussion had also concluded with the qualifier that war ended in death. That every imperials life lost, saved an exponential number of innocents that suffered under imperial rule. Luke has never been confronted with a personnel account of the lives he had personally destroyed. How could he claim to be a Jedi, the ultimate source of good, with so much blood on his hands.

"Thank you for sharing Mvaey." Palak replied, as if the story meant nothing.

"Your friend looks a little sick." Mvaey motioned toward Luke.

Palak looked over at Luke and noticed his ghost like complexion. "Oh, I think he may have skipped breakfast. Luke, come on let's get you something to eat." Palak said, pulling the near comatose Jedi away from the protestors and setting him on bench just of rang of the demonstration.

"Luke, I did not know Mvaey's story. I just knew her son had died, but I didn't know how." Palak tried to keep the panic out of her voice, things were not going as expected.

Luke regained some of his composure. "It's okay, I just wasn't prepared to hear…"

"These stories are tough, not all of them are going to have the very personnel connection, but plenty of people have similar experiences."

"I killed her son." Luke responded, working to keep his voice sounding even, though he failed and instead reverted back to whiney tone of the emotional farm boy he was sure he had left behind.

"You did your job as a solider." Palak replied "and her son was doing his job. While I was not at the battle, I have read both the New Republic and Imperial accounts. It was a zero-sum game, either all of the rebels or all the Imperials were going to die that day. None of the Isolationist blame you, they just don't see why Naboo needs to be part of conflicts that only seem to result in a net negative."

Luke nodded in understanding. He took in a deep breath, letting the force fill him up. Letting it remind him of the balance that he and the rest of the universe existed in. "We should probably hear more stories."

"Well come then, what are you waiting for?" Palak kept her voice light and cheerful, they moved on to pretending everything was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Chapter 11 ***

_While Padme would end her time as Queen with some of the most support of the populist ever on recorded, not everything she did was with the support of her people. Padme had always seen strength in joining with the galaxy and often through unquestioned support toward intergalactic initiatives. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

As the Millennium Falcon zipped throw Lightspeed, Han Solo worked to repair the few parts of the ship that could be worked on while the ship was in use. Han had taken careful study of this years ago when he had decided the time spent in lightspeed was too valuable to waste not doing anything productive.

"RRRRRRRRWAER," Chewie said to Han while ripping out the comm system to start the rebuild they had been talking about the last few months.

"Yeah, I know Leona is far away and a nothing planet." Han replied, frustrated Chewie felt the need to bring this up.

"RRRWADEDDRRRRRES."

"Well, if you don't like, you don't have to come." Han replied, instantly regretting the comment.

"RRRRRRRRRRRWETTTTTTERRRR."

"Chewie, I didn't mean it. This whole mission has gone belly up. I'm not even sure what I'm doing out here." Han replied.

"RRRRRRRWEW." Chewie said dismissively with the wave of a paw and then took the Comm Unit back to the living quarters for repair.

Han waived him off, living in such tight quarters can bring even the best companions to blows from time to time. Han went back to working on a jammed blast deflector. His hand so familiar with the work it allowed his mind to wonder. Chewie was not necessarily wrong in his judgement about heading to Leona. Even Han could point to his own stubbornness as to why they were chasing down the trade issues. The New Republic was not like the Empire, he was unlikely to be punished for bad news and working for the New Republic was unlike being self-employed, an incomplete mission did not have financial consequences. Han could have easily returned with this information to the New Republic and a group of actual trained spies would be sent out to investigate. Instead, Han elected to stick to the mission.

Han sighed at the thought. No one, not even Leia, would fault him for turning in his commission and returning to life as a private citizen. Han wondered what life as a private citizen would even look like. The bounties that had been on his head had been discontinued for one reason or another, so he would have the freest movement of the Galaxy he had ever had in his life. He could also see Leia more. With competing schedules, they had had to make astronomical efforts, literally, to meet, in some cases for just a few hours at time. If Han left, he could start a small trading company and he could see Leia whenever she was available. Maybe even, they could talk about the next steps in their relationship if Han was not so out of control of his travel schedule he could actually commit to something.

Han turned his attention back to the blast deflector and continued to work out the jam. He did not have to make a decision now, but in his heart, he knew that neither he nor the New Republic were getting enough benefit out of the deal to be worth his time attempting to serve.

"They are expecting us, right?" Toula danced around nervously in the back garden of the palace. She was an academic and even this sort of benign meeting was beyond her comfort zone.

"Yes Toula, I spoke to someone yesterday afternoon, I'm not really sure what to expect, but we'll at least get some additional idea, no matter how sanitized." Leia explained yet again to the professional the who had been endowed as an interim Minister in the newly formed New Republic.

Leia and Toula were waiting for Commander Erickson at the side entrance of the palace that her contingent had been using. He was already nearly 10 minutes late which was something Leia did not have the tolerance for. She was about to head into the palace to find him when an ornately dressed handmaiden distracted her.

"The Queen has invited a friend from a local holovid network to document the dignitaries time on the planet. She thinks it will make a good impression on the people of Naboo. Each event telling the story of the entrance into the New Republic." The Handmaiden stated in a monotone drawl that seemed odd for someone so young.

"I don't think that is necessary, it's really not all that exciting. There is a couple of receptions, and a banquet to formalize the union." Leia laid out.

"Oh, yes, about that, the Queen would like to add a few events. Do you have time to review?" the Handmaiden questioned innocently.

"Not really, I'm headed out now and tomorrow I'm supposed to sit down with the Queen and work out the particulars of the Planets entrance in the New Republic." Leia countered.

"How about this evening, after dinner?"

"Fine," Leia agreed defeated and then reminded herself, if all it took was a couple of extra dinner parties and parades to continue to the valuable work of building the New Republic, then she would go along with it. If the Queen was this particular about the dignitaries, Leia was worried she would even be more demanding when it came to actual negotiations.

"Enjoy your day, Princess." The handmaiden said with a little bow and then walked away.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Commander Erickson said as he walked up to where Leia and Toula were waiting, passing the Handmaiden as she left to attend to her duties.

"Well good morning to you," Leia shot back, already peeved by the Commander's ton.

He just rolled his eyes and started walking toward the parked speeder that would take them to The House of Madden.

The ride was only about 20 minutes, the House of Madden was headquartered just outside the City of Theeds. Erickson drove while Leia and Toula reviewed the limited data should had been able to find.

The House of Madden was in the grand tradition of Naboo. No one actually lived in the in the trading house headquarters. The name was taken from the tradition that a household that also conducted a business. Use of the prefix house denoted that a business was or at one point had been a family business. The actual building was another large ornate green roofed structure. Without the confines of the city limiting its sprawl, there were gardens spanning out kilometers from the actual building.

Leia looked down at her chosen outfit a bit worried. She had chosen a pair of wide breeches made from a gauzy material and a tunic to match. She had a blaster tucked in the interior of her tunic, hidden from sight. The wardrobe she had adopted since starting as a diplomat fulltime was functional and mostly formal enough for the worlds she visited. Since the galaxy was still in a great amount of distress, she often found herself in situation where the benefits practical outfit that allowed movement outweighed the benefit of a more formal dress. She'd been on over 20 worlds and the logic had not yet failed, but looking at this sort of House, she wished she still had some of the more elaborate dress she had worn on Alderaan. They would most likely be very much appreciated in the House of Madden.

The trio entered the main entrance, greeted with a sleek metallic exterior that did not at all match the antiquates exterior. In addition, Leia expected the occupants of such a building to be dressed in the same opulent attire that seemed to be a norm in the palace. Instead, Leia found that in a very busy entry way, the occupants were dressed in steely gray uniforms that seemed almost militaristic. While reminiscent of the Imperial officers, the Uniforms had quite the shine to them that would have made even Darth Vader chuckle.

Leia looked at where they could announce themselves when a young woman, also dressed in the same steely gray approached the party in a quick stride. She stood straight, her shoulders back and her head up.

"Princess Leia, Minister Tippion and you must be security?" The young woman asked, her speech quick and clear and then continued with her own introduction before anyone could provide an answer. "I'm Nigella Spicher, I'm chief officer of public relations. We're very honored that you would visit our humble trading operation."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Leia acknowledged back, falling into easy mannerisms and ignoring the fact that this obviously massive operations had been called humble.

"I'd like to give you a short tour of our operations and then Madam Rajal Madden would like to speak with you as well. She runs the operation here."

"That would be lovely, thank you so much for the offer." Leia continued the word dance with a smile she hoped did not feel forced. Leia did not actually want a tour of the facility, though Toula may find it intriguing, it would do nothing for either the house of Madden or the New Republic. While never explicitly stated, this meeting was about evaluating a potential threat, and that went to for both parties. Leia hope that everyone would find that there was nothing to worry about. That in fact, Naboo's entering the New Republic would prove beneficial to the trading house, allowing easier access to intergalactic trade.

Toula nodded expectantly but did not bother to speak. Toula may be brazen in her writing, but it did not translate well into her interpersonal relations.

Erickson held a bland expression that could be interpreted as either stoicism or boredom depending on the context.

"We'll start in our ship bay, and then we'll take a look at the warehouse. I think you'll find the tour very enjoyable." Nigella chirped, either unaware or uninterested in the less then exuberant response she was receiving from her tour group.

Two hours later, Leia was ready to gouge her eyes out, so she did not have to look at another spaceship component. The tour was dead boring, and Leia suspected it was meant to take up time until Rajal Madden was ready to see them or until Leia and the rest of her party got fed up and elected to leave.

So, it was almost a shock when Nigella said, "That concludes our tour. We have 15 minutes until your appointment with Rajal Madden, would you like a cup of Caf, or maybe some tea?"

"Caf is if fine for me." Leia paused to give the rest of her party a moment to answer.

"Tea," Toula responded, her voice small and barely audible.

Commander Erickson just help up his hand in rejection of a beverage.

Once the beverages were consumed and the 15 minutes they were required to wait had elapsed, Nigella lead the group up a winding staircase to a small lounge decorated more like the palace with brightly colored couches covered with plush pillow and lush wall coverings.

"We ask that your security wait outside." Nigella directed to Erickson.

"Understood," Leia replied, but it sent a bit of a red flag. What was going to happen where this woman did not want her security in the room. She pushed if off, Leia was equipped to take care of herself, regardless.

At Nigella's direction, Leia and Toula entered the office of Rajal Madden. She was sitting behind her desk, her back perfectly straight. Her near black hair pulled up into a chignon was streaked silver somehow adding to elegance rather than making her look old. Her complexion was the color of burned cream and only marred by small crows feet her at temples. She stood to great Leia and Toula and she was wearing the same steely gray of her employees, but instead of the simple jackets and breeches of her staff, she was wearing a near skintight dress, displaying a near flawless body. In fact, the only thing that marred her skin besides for distinguishing laugh lines was a small tattoo on the nape of her neck in the shape of crescent moon that contained a nine-pointed star.

"Princess Leia and Minister Toula, it's very nice to make your acquaintance. I am sure you found the tour this afternoon agreeable." Her voice was sickly sweet, the simile felt forced. She stayed seated, not bothering to great her guests. She did not let her posture lapse and she kept her hands well contained in clasped position on the desk in front of her. "Please take a set" She motioned to the two hard backed chairs in front of her desk.

Leia sat and then directed her attention behind the deck, "Madam Madden," Leia addressed, having discussed the etiquette at length with C-3P0 beforehand. "We have found your facilities truly amazing. The work you've done here is commendable. I have been to nearly 20 worlds the past year and I have not seen anything like this."

Madam Madden gave a closed mouth smile that exaggerated the laugh lines around her mouth, "Princess, your praise is appreciated, but I can assure you we are nothing more than a humble trade operation."

Leia nodded slowly, mostly to give herself time to consider her next words very carefully. The conversation already felt tricky and coded and Madam Madden had the home world advantage. "While I respect your modesty, we both know that the House of Madden is anything but humble. I am not here as an adversary, Naboo is about to join the New Republic and my job is to understand any threats." Leia explained and paused, waiting for understanding Madam Madden.

Madam Madden made a small grimacing sound and said, "It is not our intention to be an adversary either. All we wish to be able to do business as we have been with taxes that do not become burdensome."

"You must have strong opinions then on Naboo entering the New Republic?" Leia questioned. It was perhaps a counter intuitive question. She was sure Toula would later tell her that she should have requested 10 years of financial documentation, but Leia was more interested in this response.

"Your mistaken Princess, I am agnostic to your New Republic, not only did I survive the Empire, I thrived, No, I am not worried about your pseudo utopia." Madam Madden had dropped the pretext they had started with. "But, I already know the New Republic is worried about the House of Madden, or else you would not be here."

Leia looked at the Madam with the same sort of determination she had when Tarkin had led her to the bridge of the Death Star, but it was mostly to hide her own embarrassment. Han had often advised Leia to hold her card closely to make sure your enemy was not privy to your plans. Leia had undoubtedly ignored the sentiment and instead walked into an easy trap.

"We don't see the House of Madden as threat, but we do find it highly unusual that one company would control so much of the planets commerce with very little notice from the rest of the plant." Leia explained.

"And I can assure you we have practiced sound business and avoided any sort scandal that would require us to provide additional disclosure. I am sure your minister has plenty of question she would like ask, surely she understands how a sound business operates much better than war time politician." Madam Madden directed her gaze to Toula.

"Ohh…..Yes… Madam, we would be interested in a list of your vendors, customers and business partners and 10 years of financials records." Toula stuttered nervously.

"Excuse me, but that's proprietary. Once Naboo was entered the New Republic and legislation has been written enforcing such disclosure I will happily abide, but until then, I respectfully decline to turn over such confidential and valuable information to an unproven government."

"Unproven," Leia let her anger get the better of her once again.

"Yes Princess, just because a couple of your pilots got a few lucky shots in, does not mean your government has legitimacy, especially while my world has yet to formally join." Madam Madden countered back.

Leia looked for something to counter, but could not think of anything. Madam Madden, while insulting was not incorrect.

"Princes and Minster, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I am not interested in giving away my trade secrets and I have a feeling where not going to get anywhere productive. Unfortunately, I do have another meeting to attend to. Nigella will show you out." Madam Madden said while adopting the same smile they had started the conversation with.

"Madam Madden, your time was very much appreciated," Leia said in an attempt to end the conversation with the same forced decency in which it started.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Chapter 12 ***

_Naboo is infamous for its ridged adherence to custom and tradition. While any off worlder would view Padme totally and completely compliant, she often bucked tradition, favoring more casual events. A prime example being that The Queen would often host garden parties instead formal sit-down luncheons. While scandalous, it quickly became a welcome departure for those who would attended often. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Luke and Palak returned to back to the protest to hear more stories of how Nabooans wanted nothing to do with any intergalactic government again. They were now sitting on a park bench away from the protestors eating Julliet, a shaved ice treat covered with a thick cream sauce and local fruits.

"The Isolationist must have some sort of leader, like an organizer?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, there are a few people, but they really are just organizers. They want to see a full democratic government that represents the people and lets them make their own choices. The spread of the Isolationist has been grassroots, people having conversations homes and wanting action." Palak explained.

"But don't people know what being isolationist would really mean?" Luke asked as he slurped up a spoon full of flavored ice

"Well, maybe not, but they know what intergalactic government looks like and they're not fans," Palak replied.

"But, we're different than the Empire," Luke countered.

"But they're also just as much upset with the Old Republic. Memories are long here, and the Old Republic has been gone less than thirty years," Palak explained. "You have to admit, you have your own bias."

"How widespread is it, I mean most of planet or just a very loud, but small contingent?" Luke questioned, pivoting the conversation.

"That's a great question. We don't really know. On other planets, the government and other organization would be really interested in keep pulse, but we elect a monarch that makes ultimate decisions for our world. There is no reason to keep pulse on the populace once you have ultimate power and this queen's not been popular for a while. Even before talk of entering the New Republic started, it was unlikely she would get reelected, so she has nothing to lose and if the New Republic is beneficial, she had gets a legacy as the Queen who made it happen." Palak explained.

"I guess you would be the expert." Luke conceded.

"Yes, yes that would be me." Palak accepted the complement with sarcasm.

"Seriously though, it's helpful." Luke explained. "Look, it probably pretty obvious at this point, but I'm supposed to be getting the full story on the Isolationist."

"I figured so much, Luke Skywalker, wondering about and trying to ask question?" Palak put her hands up in mock surrender.

"So why did you let me shadow you?" Luke questioned.

"I wanted you to know the truth. I wanted to the New Republic to know whether you agree with the Isolationist or nor their still good people and their concerns are still valid. The Queen may make decisions, but you have the opportunity to influence what happens more than me or any one out their protesting. You can make their voices be heard."

"I'm…I'm really not that powerful, I'm really just security, just trying to make sure there's not a bigger threat here." Luke explained.

"I wasn't meaning to suggest, but I did want at least someone from the New Republic to listen." Palak explained quickly.

"I'm listening," Luke confided

"I know, I'm glad."

Leia was sitting in the conference room waiting for the Handmaiden to arrive to discuss all of the additional activities that were planned when the dignitaries. While Leia had a moment of silence before her meeting continue, Leia reflected on her meeting this morning with the Madam Madden. While it did not go horribly wrong, it was a brutal reminder that the New Republic was still so limited against so many potential threats. Some days it felt like the New Republic was on top, each day a new world was freed, and new worlds were agreeing to join the New Republic on their will, The New Republic was not capturing worlds like the Empire, they were doing things differently. But nothing about Naboo thus far had been easy. Distress among the populace, weird trade patterns, shooters at the landing bay and Leia had not even started actual negotiations.

Leia was interrupted from her thoughts when the same Handmaiden from this morning entered the room, her dress different than what she wore earlier. Leia wondered what the palace budget was for keeping these young woman dressed, it was grotesque, the New Republic could probably feed an entire planet for a year for what they were spending.

"Princess Leia how are you this evening?" The young woman questioned.

I'm fine and you?" Leia questioned.

"I very well, thank you."

"Alright then, what else would the Queen like." Leia's ton was biting. She was weary of additional requests and she had allowed the miserable day to get the best of her.

"Yes, sure," The Handmaid was a bit thrown by the curt response. "She would like to hold an extra banquet to welcome everyone in the gardens. She feels it would be good for her image as Queen Amidala often did the same."

"Fine, that seems reasonable." Leia agreed, hoping everything would be this easy.

"And she would also like to host an overnight excursion to the Lake Country. She feels it is some of Naboo's most beautiful land and it would be a shame to miss it."

"Anything else," Leia grimaced, worried.

"A few more things, the banquet in which Naboo will formally join the New Republic, will actually be a formal ball with traditional dancing and music and she would like an annual celebration every year to commemorate the occasion." The handmaiden replied.

"Anything else?" Leia was tentative, these last two requests were not egregious, but changing venues was going to be a security nightmare.

"No, that's all. The Queen also wanted me to let you know she is very excited to start formal negotiations."

"I'm as well." Leia gave a half simile, attempting to hide her discontent.

Once the Handmaiden was out of ear shot, she sent a message to Luke, Erickson and Liv Gosermore, who had been studying the geography of the planet, would hopefully be familiar with the Lake Country, the other two would be able to help set up a security contingent.

Luke arrived first and Leia was surprised to see him dressed on the colorful garb of Naboo.

"You've gone local?" Leia commented as he sat down.

"Camouflage, no one would talk to me unless I dressed this way." Luke mumbled, self-conscious of the attire.

"It's a good look for you." Leia said dryly.

Before Luke could counter, Liv arrived with Erickson just at her heals.

"Ugh, if I've not done enough already for today," He exclaimed as he plopped down one of the conference room chairs, his knees where too high to actually scoot under the table.

"Look, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either, but we all have a duty to do." Leia countered and then started her request. "The Queen has asked that our dignitaries travel to the Lake Country for a night. I am currently in zero position to say no to this request, so we need to start to understand the security needs of the situation as I expect they will be substantial."

"I can't go." Erickson quickly stated.

Leia rolled her eyes and then turned to Liv, "What do you know about the Lake Country?"

Liv pulled out her data pad, read for a moment and then said, "It's extremely isolated, Comm doesn't work there but there are some gorgeous homes. And based on what I'm seeing, we need a local guide to show us around. Even with a speeder and Nav computer it is easy to get lost."

"I'd rather not ask the Queen for the resource; besides, she'd probably just send one of the children that do her bidding. Luke, you've met some locals, anyone you can trust?" 

"I've been here two days, it's hard to fully trust anyone in such a short amount of time, but I have been spending time with an Oralist named Palak Ramy, she may be able to go." Luke mentioned.

"Can you ask?" Leia questioned. "I think you'll need to leave tomorrow to be able to have enough to finish the security evaluation before the dignitaries arrive."

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"We should go over the exact security needs, Erickson, do we have enough people to manage the sort of events the Queen is asking?" Leia questions.

"We've got all the New Republic can spare right now." Erickson scoffed.

"Fine, It's settled then, it doesn't matter what the security needs are, this is it. I guess there's no need mulling over it any longer." Leia replied with a forced smile.

Small group dispensed for the night, headed to their quarters to do additional work or rest.

When Luke arrived back in his room, he picked up his comm unit and paged Palak, hoping she would answer.

"Luke, you haven't gotten enough of me today?" She joked as she picked up on the other end.

"Something like that." Luke replied. "What do you know about the Lake Country?"

"Quite well, my parents have a house there, I've spent every summer of life country." Palak replied, "Why?"

"I need to go there on a sort of security thing." Luke replied.

"You cannot go to the Lake Country alone, it's pretty isolated."

"So, I've heard." Luke lead.

"And when are you going?" Palak questioned, catching on.

"Tomorrow, hopefully?" Luke replied, working to keep his voice light. The ask seemed almost ridicules now that he had started.

"Hmmm, if only I didn't have to work tomorrow." Palak replied.

"Oh, totally, I understand, do you know someone else who could help?" Luke asked embarrassed.

Palak ignored Luke and kept on, "If only I had a job that encouraged going off adventures with interesting people and hearing their stories." Palak continued.

"Wait, so, you'll come?" Luke asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm not going to turn down the opportunity to hear Luke Skywalker's stories. You're the last of the Jedi. You are willing to tell me some of your stories?" Palak replied.

"It feels like a far trade." Luke replied, feeling a bit relieved.

"Good, I meet you at the Palace in the morning." She confirmed.

"See you in the morning." Luke replied and then they let their connection drop.

"Bridge, Bridge, " Palak yelled once she was sure the Comm unit had disconnected.

"What?" Bridge yelled back as she found Palak in the small study in their shared flat.

"Luke Skywalker just asked me to go to the Lake country tomorrow." Palak replied.

"And I assume you said 'no'?" Bridge's voice was questioning, but she already knew the answer.

"No, I mean, I said Yes." Palak exclaimed, beyond exciting.

"Can you change your mind?" Bridge used her condescending big sister voice.

"The stories I could hear, and he could be valuable." Palak replied, excitement building

Bridge rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, you can go, but we're going to do things my way."

"Ok, fine." Palak replied, and the two sisters began planning


	13. Chapter 13

*** Chapter 13***

_Padme was often considered the last Queen of the peaceful galaxy, but those that study history knows that Padme's time on the throne marked the beginning era that would see the galaxy at war. Padme often switched places with her Handmaidens to divert potential assassins away from the Queen. This also allowed Padme to walk among her subject unrecognized. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

"You're a Jedi, you must have one story tell me that's not about flying?" Palak begged as they speed out of Theeds and into the wild country of Naboo.

"Well, there was time we rescued Han Solo for Jabba the Hut." Luke explained, "But, it wasn't all me, there was an entire team of us."

"UHHHHH, modest people make the worst story tellers." Palak complained.

"Oh, I can tell you plenty of non-modest X-Wing stories, one time, early in the war, just a couple months after Yavin, I lured an entire squadron of TIE flyers right into the canyon of large meteorite, and then, my buddy, Wedge, picked them off one by one. It was quite the victory." Luke exaggerated the gloat for Palak's benefit.

"Yeah, but starfighter stories so boring, it's just a long tirade about how you shot stuff in space."

"You mean to tell me there are no Oralists that tell stories about flying?" Luke asked with mock astonishment.

"Well, sure, there are Oralists that specialize in military history, but I always find them so dull. It just comes out as laundry lists of battles, victories, losses. All battle fields start to sound the same after a while."

"I don't know if that's true." Luke defended.

"I'm not going to argue with a solider about interest in war stories, it's futile," Palak conceded.

"I'll find a good one." Luke countered.

"Right… Oh, look over there, you can see the Gallo mountains." Palak pointed out to a beautiful snow cap mountain range.

"There beautiful." Luke gave the courtesy, but it was not insincere.

"I've only been to a few other planets, but I think Naboo is the most beautiful of all the planets in the Galaxy."

"I see it, I cannot speak to every planet in the Galaxy, but it's one of the most beautiful I've ever seen." Luke agreed.

"It wins out over your home planet, I always figured your home planet was the most beautiful?"

"My home planet to Tatooine, everything wins against Tatooine, well maybe not Hoth, but most planets."

Palak chuckled, "Fair enough." The country side still zooming fast as they approached the lake Country.

"Your Highness, we do need to talk about taxes. We have a lot options, for some planets it makes sense for the local government to collect and remit taxes to the New Republic and sometimes it makes sense to the New Republic to collect and other times it makes sense for the local government to just cover tax burden. We think, given how mature the government is on Naboo, that Naboo should collect and remit taxes. It'll lessen the New Republic presence which may make the populace more comfortable" Leia explained to the adolescent Queen.

"Ummm, Okay, right, I have a question." The Queen stated.

"Sure," Leia was hopeful, they had been at this almost five hours and the Queen has shown almost no interest in anything Leia had proposed.

"Well, I was thinking, at the Garden party, it would be super elegant if everyone wore white, what do you think?" The Queen asked, unaware how ton deaf her question sounded.

Leia rubbed bridge of nose "I think it sounds lovely… So, I am going to assume that it makes the most sense for Naboo to remit taxes directly to the New Republic." Leia attempted to pivot the conversation back to the actual entrance plan, but it felt useless. This Queen had zero interest in anything else besides the opportunity to entertain.

"Ok, also, I wanted to see what you thought of having each of dignitaries carried through the street on palanquins."

Leia smiled and then said, "I think that sounds a bit excessive really, but you know, we've been at this for a while today and I think we've made progress. Let's break for today and we can start up tomorrow." Leia replied, even if the Queen was not helpful, there was still a few items she needed to talk to her subject experts about.

"I agree, will you join me for dinner. It would be lovely to discuss some of the plans further."

"Of course," Leia stated, "I would be honored."

Leia then took her leave from the Queen's chambers and headed back to the conference room where her subject experts working.

"Leia, I've been reviewing my notes on the House of Madden, and it's still not making sense. Something just not adding up." Toula explained as Leia took her seat at the conference room table.

"Everything on this planet makes less and less sense the longer we're here. What else do you have to share?" Leia questioned, unsure she was ready for the answer.

After another four hours with the subject matter experts, Leia was finally released to a few minutes of peace and quite before she was required to attend what would likely be a long dinner full of unnecessary pomp.

"Princess, Princess," the unwelcome voice of commander Ericson called out to her before she could make it back to her room.

"What Commander," Leia called back, her voice harsher than she meant to let on.

"These requests, a parade, a garden banquet, they're insane." The commander commented.

"So, what, they're scheduled, they're happening." Leia snapped back.

"Ugh this is so stupid. What a waste of time."

Leia could feel the anger building in her chest. Naboo was getting harder and harder to handle and now the one thing that should be reliable was just adding to her stress. She pulled out the blaster that was hidden in her tunic, well aware the weapon's safety was still on, and pointed to the tall man in front of her.

"Commander, you are out of line. What is your problem. You do know that our army is voluntary. No one forcing you to stay here." Leia did not let the blaster drop from her grip.

The Commander was unphased by the blaster and gently pushed it out of his face. "You should watch were point that." He said and started to walk away.

Leia quickly pulled the safety off, checked that it was set for stun and amid towards hit feet.

"What are you doing." The Commander turned back to face the Princess, his blue face had turned a deep purple.

"Getting answers. Come on, in here." Leia said, pointing back towards the conference room with her blaster.

The commander lazily sat down one of the chairs. Though he tried to slouch, his size made him entirely present negating his chosen body language.

"Commander, I'm going to ask you one more time, what is problem. The New Republic is meant to employee soldiers that believe in not only the mission at hand but the people we serve," Leia stated, placing her blaster on the table. On each planet Leia had noticed subtle shift from the rag tag idealistic volunteers to a more professional armed forces that had been recruited as the verging government grew.

"I'm from Shishea, we're warriors, soldiers, it is the only wau we earn our honor. My grandfather and father severed pseudo government managers like the trade federation. Then my father served the Old Republic in the clone wars and then the Empire when the Old Republic fell. I severed Empire and now that the Empire has fallen, and the Shishea has entered the New Republic I have pledged allegiance to the New Republic. But what does it all matter, how many other governments am I likely to serve in my life? What sort of honor am I earning, serving the biggest bully on the block?" Erickson said, shaking his head.

Leia was taken aback. She knew a bit about cultures that valued service to government through military participation, but she had never met someone so disillusioned with where they served. "Commander, I am going to ask a question. I'm not being facetious or condescending. It's an honest question and I want you to hear me out. " Leia paused, waiting for a response.

Erickson sat up on his chair, he was intrigued, Leia had peaked his interested. "Ok, I'll listen." He agreed.

"Good, what if I could have you relived from your position. You command would be formally stripped, but you would be free from this responsibility. You wouldn't have to serve a government you don't believe in." Leia proposed. As earnest as she intended to be, she was actually unsure she could make it happen. The New Republic was growing so quickly, and she was no longer on first name terms with all of the top brass.

Erickson sighed deeply before opening mouth to speak again. "Princess I appreciate the offer but losing my command would mean the ultimate dishonor. If I returned Shishea without serving out my time, I would be casted out, a pariah in the only home I care to have in a near infinite galaxy."

"Fair enough, but solider, I expect better. Anymore comments, even the smallest hint you are not serving the New Republic to the best of your ability, I can grantee you will be sent home." Leia dictated sternly. The authority in which she command was well beyond her years, but to the few who had known her since she was a child would attest that she had always this sort of command.

"Yes Ma'am." Erickson had sobered, the threat that his bad attitude could cause a loss of the honor he worked so hard to gain combined with the Princesses well placed blaster fire had quickly changed his mind.

Erickson remained in his chair and Leia remind in her standing position, towering over a man that was nearly twice her height. At first, the pause seemed to be an endcap to their conversation but then it turned pregnant. Leia realized the expectation the moment before it became awkward. "Commander, your dismissed."

Erickson walked of the room and Leia took a look at her Chrono. The time she was hoping to spend alone before she again had to meet the Queen had nearly passed. Leia chose to take a seat in the conference room for a few stolen moments, but she quickly found that herself distracted by the awesome display anger she had shown. She had plenty to be angry at Erickson about and she had plenty in life to be angry as well. Her parent's dead, her planet gone, the formation of the New Republic was taking longer than expected. The most notorious villain the galaxy was her actual, real biological father. All of these excuses for anger did not dismiss her fears that her temper was inevitable, a biological ticking bomb likely to go off turning her into something she would not even recognize.

Leia wanted to take up a place in New Republic leadership, her time a diplomat limited. But taking up a leadership position worried her, could be she be corrupted by her anger?

"This house is absolutely amazing." Palak remarked.

"Curtesy of your Majesty, the Queen of Naboo," Luke commented, as he looked around. The house was large enough to hold the entire group of dignitaries that would be arriving in just a few days as well as the Queens traveling household. Its size was the least of what made it impressive. There were the gilded banisters, the hand-woven drapes and the balconies that looked out onto the lake on one side and the mountains on the other.

"If these walls could talk, imagine the stores they could tell." Palak marveled as she ran her hands along the walls, as if that was the key to learning secrets.

"Do you ever think about anything else besides stories?" Luke questioned lightly, his eyes still attempting to take in the sight. Besides for just the few nights Luke spent on Coruscant, he had never been to planet that had any sort of opulence, and this was in direct opposition the crowded, cramped spaces he was used to.

Palak continued, ignoring Luke's comment. "Did you know that Queen Amidala lived here. I mean, not very long and not while she Queen, but she did live here. I guess a lot of Queens have stayed here, actually, but you seem especially interested in Amidala.:"

"I'm interested in the Jedi, and deepening on who you ask, Queen Amidala was rumored to know a Jedi." Luke explained, carefully.

"Are you sure you don't have time to find the Softa Jaine, the Oralist? she knows all the Amidala stories," Palak suggested.

"I wish, but this is not a holiday and this house is larger than I could have ever expected, it's going to take a while to do a full security sweep." Luke explained and then started his investigation of the home.

"What do you need me to do," Palak called to Luke as he disappeared into the core of the house.

"Nothing yet, we'll do a sweep from the inside first and then when we start the exterior I'll need your help." Luke explained.

"Hmm, so you may not be on holiday, but I guess I am." Palak called back. "I'll make dinner."

"Thanks, but no favttie beans, I'm….."

"Allergic, I remember." Palak responded.

Luke started the careful scan of the house using both his intuition through the force and the advanced equipment that could pick up even the weakest frequency transmission. He had never been through this process in a luxury home before, just the abandoned structure preferred by the New Rebellion. This sort of work was tedious and unrewarding. The task would get markedly better once he was to leave the interior and move the exterior where he would have the opportunity to not only check for security but to also be introduced to the local ecosystem, the plants, insects and animals, each life unique but completely interconnected at the same time.

He had made it through nearly half the interior of the home when he heard the click of Palak's shoes against the smooth stone floor the lined the hallways.

"Can you take a break, I'm done with dinner." Palak said from her position in the doorway.

"Sure," Luke disengaged from his equipment and walked down to where Palak had set up dinner on a table in front of the open door if the one of the balconies.

"It looks amazing," Luke noted at the spread of dumplings, fresh fruit and a whole fish from the local lake.

"All family recipes, my grandmother taught me how to make the dumplings when I was a girl." Palak projected as she took her seat and Luke joined.

"Amazing, where I come from it's all dried out bantha meat and that's only on special occasions." Luke commented.

"Try a dumpling," Palak pushed the plater toward Luke.

He picked on off the platter. The curst was golden brown and flaky and they were still piping hot. Luke took a bit and the flavor was superior to their appearance. The crust crunched in his mouth and the center in contrast was both savory and creamy.

"These are even better then they look." Luke exclaimed and then took a second.

"I'm glad you like them." Palak said, expediently.

Luke when to finish off the dumpling but before we could get it to his mouth for the last bit he started to feel a pull in throat. Something was wrong, a sort of an impending sense of dread. He breathed, the air not totally entering. He attempted to exhale, again it seemed caught. He could feel his face grow hot and puffy. He looked Palak and she was smiling, waiting.

"Favttie beans," Luke croaked, reaching into his pocket for one of the allergy patches Leia had given him. He fumbled with the plastic wrapper, but his vision blurred, and he was not able to get his fingers to move in the manner he need. The edges of his vision started to fade, "Elp," he called out, though barely on his lips, he hoped it registered louder through the Force. It was the last thing he remembered before the world retreated into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

*** Chapter 14 ***

_Padme was a young Queen, but the adults that often met her did not view as such. She spoke with an authority not just well beyond her years, but not often achieved by most leaders. Once, when she met the Prime minster of Yago, was absolutely convinced she had discovered some sort fountain of youth. Surly, there was no way she looked her age. There was no way a child could speak such wisdom. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Leia had finally finished a near three-hour dinner with the Queen and her Handmaidens. The sun had set hours ago and while she felt she need to review the days progress, she really just wanted to go bed. The day had been trying to say the least.

She entered the bedroom she had been assigned. First, she tried Han on the Holo, seeing his face and hearing his voice would help negate some of the day's challenges. She was unfortunately met disappointment, Han was still out of range. Next, she began the long process of undoing her braids. Like all Alderaan girls and woman she had worn her braids from an early age and the ritual of taking them down had become almost meditative. Each clip and pin was like letting another piece of the day go.

Leia her mind wonder, acknowledging each moment and then letting it go without additional analysis. The meeting with Queen, gone from her mind, the altercation with Erickson, put away, the House of Madden…. Suddenly, Leia was drawn out of her wondering mind. Something was wrong.

"Luke," she gasped. She'd once before had this sort of feeling, in cloud city when she found Luke hanging from an antenna, missing a hand. At the time she had assumed Luke was able to reach her because he was a Jedi, but now she sure it is because they were bound through the force before they had even taken their first breaths.

Leia quickly bound her hair back into a bun on the nap of her neck. She pulled off the white dinner dress she had been wearing and pulled on a pair leggings and tunic. She checked her blaster and made sure it was on full charge. In addition, she pulled on her utility belt, double checking that the allergy patches were included. She had a feeling they would useful.

"C-3PO," She called the droid who had powered down for the night in the corner.

"Yes princess," The Droid responded in his modulated voice.

"If any asks for me, I went to run an errand and I should be back soon." Leia instructed.

"Oh, well, Princess that does not provide much explanation. Surely people are going to ask after you." The droid articulated.

"Well, let's just hope I'm back before any can ask questions." Leia's reply was foreboding, but she did not have time think on it. Luke was in trouble and she needed to find them.

The New Republic Security force maintained a small fleet of speeders on Naboo. Luke had taken one for his journey to the Lake Country, but Leia quickly located another. Surely it would be noticed missing if not returned by morning, though, Leia hoped that she would be back by then anyways.

Leia punched in the coordinates for the Queen's lake house into the local geo positing system built into the speeder, but she knew not need it. She had been able to find Luke on Bespin with only her intuition. Leia progressed through Theeds, anxious to leave the city and speed up in the open country. Leia was not exactly a tried and trued pilot like Luke and Han, but she could hold her own and flying the speeder did not exactly require expertise.

While it felt like hours, Leia was outside the city limits in minutes and it just took a few minutes longer before the infrastructure had decreased enough for her to really ramp up the speed. She could feel that she was getting closer and then her Nav system cut out. It didn't matter, she could see the path to where she was going through what must have been the force, but in the urgency of the situation, she did not take the time to evaluate the meaning of such a use of the force. Had she been able to worry about anything else besides the task in front of her, she would have been most concerned about the journey back, but that was not on her mind.

Leia could now see the lake house; it was lighting the wilderness as if were a beacon. It seemed like a good sign, maybe nothing was wrong, maybe the force had deceived her, but even with this thought Leia killed the lights on speeder, worried they would give away her arrival. When she was a full kilometer away she slowly parked the speeder, guided only by the moon and the light from house.

Leia expected solid ground but instead met with a squishy moist mud covered with tough grass. The plant life protected her boots from the mud, but the soft ground made each step twice as much work. While she had been able to forge a path in front of her, the brush pulled at clothes ripping and catching and throwing her off even more. The entire effect turned her desired jog into slow trudge.

Leia finally reached the house, noting the speeder Luke had taken this morning was still parked in front of the house. Now was met how the problem of entering. Any of the doors of the would be a bad idea. As a home owned by monarch, there would surely security system on all the doors and Leia had no way of knowing if it was armed or not. While she knew something was wrong, she could not pinpoint specifics, no matter how much she attempted to reach out through the sort of alert system she seemed to share with Luke, but there was nothing besides a pressing emergency. She was going into this fight blind.

Despite her desire to act now, Leia instead decided on the best course of action would be to circle the home. Luckily, the ground around the house had been drained and was solid and easy to traverse. Leia was unsurprised to find that lights in the lower part of the house off. In homes as grand as this, with views as stunning that this house likely had, it was a waste to place entertaining spaces on the ground floor where the views were often obscured by local plant life. Grand vacation homes of Alderaan had also had a similar construction. Leia looked up, noting a balcony with lights streaming out of the glass doors. Leia wondered what sort of the security these doors had, they were harder to enter and if the monarch gotten cheap, there a was a chance that these doors lacked an alarm system. At a minimum, this was a less risky entrance plan and the doors were glass which mean they could easily be shattered with a blaster fire.

Leia continued her investigation, walking toward the back of the home which faced the lake. Leia again noted another series of balconies, and on one of them, the doors were open. In haste, Leia made the decision to enter through this door. The house, in its rustic luxuries' beauty had a trellis leading up to nearly the balcony. Leia placed her foot in one the lower rungs, and stepping up slow, waiting for the wood crack underfoot. She sighed a silent sigh of relief when it held and brought her other foot up a step higher.

The climb was easy enough, and Leia was able to pull herself up over the railing of the balcony without getting in front of the open door and possibly giving away her position. Leia then took the biggest risk of the night, pressing herself against the wall so that her nose was just inches away from scrapping the stone exterior and inching slowly to the edge of the open door. Her blaster loses and ready in her hand. She arched her neck and peaked into the house.

Her attention was instantly drawn to Luke who was laying on the floor his arms and legs tied together with something that looked like kitchen twine, his breathing short and ragged, but his eyes open, he was conscious, though not moving. His lightsaber was laying just a few meters away on the dinner table which contained a mostly unconsumed meal.

Leia turned her attention to the rest of room, nothing there were no other inhabitants, but she was sure who ever tied Luke up had not gotten far. Leia took another chance and entered the room fully. She rushed towards Luke. "Leia," we wheezed, barely audible.

"Shhhhh" Leia pulled the twine around her fingers and then, when it did not quickly give way, Leia ran to the table and grabbed a knife, but before she was able to return to Luke, she heard footsteps voices. Leia frozen, waiting for a resolution before she allowed herself to move.

"Birdge, I really think that we should just leave him, I mean, if we keep him tied up we set a trap and capture the Queen." A youthful female voice said. 

"HHHHHH, Palak, I've told you over and over again, Luke's a Jedi, we need to kill him now while he's weak and then it won't leave anything up to chance."

"I don't like killing…." The voice Leia now knew as Palak's argued.

Then one of the women entered the room, she had long blond hair bound in a simple ponytail and her nose came to a slight point on her face. She looked at Leia, Leia starred back. For a moment, they were in a sort of suspended animation.

"Who are you," The blond woman, Bridge, questioned.

Leia recovered from her shock, pointed her blaster at Bridge and fired, but Bridge dodged before the blast could make contact. As Bridge hit the floor her ponytail swung up and Leia got view of the back of her neck. She noticed the same crescent moon and six-pointed star tattoo she had seen on Madem Madden.

"Bridge, you didn't…." Palak rushed into the room and then stopped short when she saw Leia.

Leia turned to the new occupant to the room and only realized her distraction was likely to turn fatal when she heard the overly familiar sound a blaster release. Leia, with her war trained reflexes dove away before the blast could make contact, landing hard on the stone. She raised he blaster from her position on the ground again and let another shot fire, but this too fell flat and did not make it to either of the women, but they did both jump out of the way, giving her split second.

Leia looked around room the room, the odds weren't great. She needed to get Luke to safety while defending the both of them. The room was mostly empty of any sort of prop or decoration that she could use in her favor, the designer had decided to let the scenery shine with austere decor. Leia then let her gaze travel to the celling, noticing an impressive glass skylight meant to let the sun in. Leia turned her blaster to the celling and shot true and threw herself facedown on top of Luke.

The moment Leia felt the first shared of glass hit her back, she pulled back from Luke and started to cut his bindings with the table knife. It took only a few seconds and the assailants seemed to stay distracted from the many pounds of glass that came crashing down. When the bindings were free Luke placed his hand, the real one, toward his lightsaber and it lazily flew into has hand, the slowness a side effect from suffering through an allergic reaction.

"Come on," Leia pulled Luke up and he was wobbly on feet and dragged him towards the balcony opposite the one she had entered. She could see Luke's speeder not far off. The drop was not far and at this point it seemed far safer to fall than to risk being shot while climbing. Luke seemed to catch on, grabbed Leia's waist and pulled her over the edge, before Leia could fully considered the consequences.

While exactly painless, the grass absorbed more of their fall than expected. Leia was back on her feet in seconds, but Luke struggled, the insufficient amount air making even the simplest tasks difficult. Leia reached down and helped him up and they started towards the speeder.

They reached the speeder without sign of either Bridge or Palak, Leia took the driver's seat and Luke in the passengers. Leia punched the ignition switch and the speeder started to make the tale tell noises as the engines warmed up, but they were quickly interrupted blaster fire that missed.

"Come on, come on", Leia yelled, willing to go faster, not daring to look back for fear she would miss her opportunity. The Speeder rose into the air, but it was just half of meter off the ground when she felt it dipped slightly and heard the clunk of someone landing on the back. Before Leia could hit the gas, she heard another thunk, someone else jumped on. Finally, the Speeder had risen far enough, and Leia hit gas pedal, hoping to throw them off. She looked backed to see both women hanging on to the back of the speeder, Bridge was working her blaster up to Leia's head. Luke, also noticing, pushed himself up so that he was standing in his seat. He had drawn lightsaber but was struggling to stay upright. Leia could only see him out of her periphery, and she could not see Palak or Bridge at all.

Leia saw him swing saber, but it did not seem to make contact. Luke swung again, and again it did not make contact, but the swing pushed balance and he fell out of the Speeder. Leia turned her head to look back and then she heard the sickening crack of the butt blaster meeting her temple and then Leia felt the weight gravity pull her out of the speeder and onto the soft ground that lined Naboo's surface.

Upon impact, Leia noted two things. The first was that the soupy ground shielded her from almost all impact and while bring hit with the butt of a blaster was unpleasant, it did not seem to cause any immediate ill effects. Leia remained in position as she watched the speeder zoom away, now inevitably driven by either Palak or Bridge. The house, the only landmark that Leia would be able to recognize was out of sight and Leia was unsure what direction they had come from between her erratic piloting and the fall. At the speed she had been going, they had made it at least 20 kilometers from the house.

"Luke," Leia yelled as she pushed herself up to standing. The vocalization was unnecessary. Even in the pitch black, unknown forest, Leia was able to locate Luke with in just a couple minutes.

"Luke," Leia gasped, he was laying on the soft ground, his breathing sounded even worse.

"Beeeans…." Luke wheezed.

Leia quickly realized what he meant and reached into her utility and pulled out an Allergy strip and placed it on his forearm. She then dragged him just half a meter to a near by tree where she helped him into a sitting position and leaned him up against the tree, hoping that being upright position would aid in his breathing. Leia sat next Luke and his head dropped onto her shoulder. She listened to his ragged breathing as it slowly returned to normal as the allergy strip took effect and then she let her own breath fall into synch, their internal rhythm falling into synch in a that they had both forgotten a long time ago. Soon they would have to move and begin the journey to find safety, but for now, with the moon shinning high in the sky, their best option was to stay put until the planet's sun made an appearance.


	15. Chapter 15

*** Chapter 15 ***

_Padme would be perceived as experienced politician while in her throne room on Theeds, her time in the Lake Country welcomed a contrast to formal political life. For a short time each summer, the political decision making on Theeds would come to a halt and Padme along with her parents and siblings would retreat. Her time in the lake country would be the one time a year where she could truly be a child. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Han and Chewie had very little expectation as to what was to occur on Leona. The Falon's computer was limited. The plant was so small and useless, it had evaded imperial notice, but it was populated enough that a rebel base would have drawn too much attention. It was, like all the planet's Han had been visiting, in the outer rim.

Han entered the planet's atmosphere and requested a docking bay.

"What do you mean all the docking bays are full, who even comes to this planet." Han was frustrated, he had his doubts about even coming to this planet and Chewie had objected outright.

"Captain, you misunderstand, we do not have docking bays on Leona, just an open-air landing pad, but the fees are reasonable. You'll be on landing pad 1." The grainy, slightly broken voice on the com terminated the conversation.

Han was a bit taken a back, during his time in the rebellion, there had been a few scouting missions without a docking bay, but those were rare and as a smuggler, docking bays were essential to smuggling goods. Having an open-air landing pad did not conceal illicit goods with any efficiency. In addition, open air was a security risk, allowing open access to the Falcon to whoever may be walking by.

As the clouds cleared, Han looked down at the planet. It was mostly a scrubby brown broken up by small bodies of green water disproportionate to the rest of the planet. As the Falcon raced down to the surface, Han was able to make out that the brown dirt was slightly darker than the brown shrubs that accounted for the planet's foliage.

The one advantage to an open-air docking bay is that is made a quick easy landing. No tight corners or slots to maneuver. Han set the Falcon down but did not instantly go to open the door. He instead punched the comm unit, hoping to message Leia, or at least check for a Holo. The screen did not light up and he was unable to put in Leia's frequency.

"Chewie, did you put the Comm Unit back together." Han asked to his Co-Pilot.

"GRRRRRWEREEWW."

"What do you mean the Comm Units down?"

"HRRRRRERREREHEHR."

"I couldn't get the Comm Fib Wire. I was being shot at."

"RRRRRRTENTTTTER."

"Oh no, you took it apart, you figure out how to fix it."

"RRRRRRRTERERRRER."

"Yeah, by the time we leave."

The argument could have gone on for a lot longer had they been stuck on the Falcon careening through space at light speed. Arguing was a sort of deep space past time, but now that they were planet side, there was very little reason to continue the argument. Han punched the airlock next to the door of the Falcon and entered into the chilly dim exterior of Leona.

"Hello there, I'm Shamus Montague, Mayor of Kuela, capital city of Leona ." Said a stout little man with white hair and a mustache. His clothes were made of a brown, homespun cloth just a tad darker than the planet itself. He seemed to be waiting on the landing pad.

"I've never been greeted by the mayor of a city before." Han looked beyond where the mayor was standing to the "City" which seemed to consist of just a few dozen small squat buildings.

"I greet all the off-world visitors to Kuela, it's my job." The Mayor explained. "Who might you be."

"Han Solo and this is my first mate, Chewbacca." Han did not offer any additional information, even as the mayor looked at him, waiting.

The silence had long grown awkward when the mayor asked, "What brings you to our little planet, we don't get visitors often."

"I thought we'd stop by for a drink, and we need Comm Fib Wire." Han was casual in his explanation, but just by landing on this out of the way planet, he had attracted attention.

"Long way to come for a drink and you could have gotten Comm Fib Wire on pretty much any populated planted in the galaxy." Shamus noted.

"Can you show me where to get that drink?" Han changed tactics. He was starting to suspect that the Rodent on Vitolo had been trying to lead him off the path. Certainly Leona could not be the center of an intergalactic conspiracy preventing the New Republic from purchasing spacecraft. Even so, Han had been around long enough to know that nothing was ever as it seemed.

"I'll take you to the finest pub in Kuela,"

"Anything else available, how about the least fine pub in Keula?" Han asked, mostly in jest, but also interested. What he was looking for was not likely to be occur in the finest pub.

"Ok it's the only pub in Kuela, so it's your only option for a drink." The Mayor explained.

"Right, well I guess we are going to the finest pub in Kuela." Han agreed.

The Mayor started walking into the town and Han and Chewie followed, Han pulled his jacket closer to his body in attempt to ward off the chill from the aggressive wind. The Mayor seemed unfazed by the climate.

When they reached the Pub, Chewie growled, and took his leave from the party in order to find the Com Fib Wire. These unproductive New Republic missions were not Chewie's speed and he typically preferred any activity besides drinking in the seedy pubs on the back-water worlds they spent so much of their time.

The pub itself, called only Kuela Pub, was unlike anything Han had ever experienced before and that was a feat. Han had been to a countless number of pubs, taverns, lounges, cantinas and bars over the years.

This one, was by far the smallest. A wooden bar on one side of the room with seating for four and two rustic wooden tables, each also seating four. Behind the bar there were a couple of bottles of clear and brown liquid, but the options seemed limited. The pub felt more like the dining room of a small private residence than any place Han had had a drink. There were only two occupants of the bar, a man on one of the stools, nursing a small glass. His long dark hair hung greasy off his head and his skin had a yellow tint to it. Han knew the look; the man was not far off from drowning at the bottom of the bottle he had been living in for years. Han also knew that this was the least helpful person in the bar, drink had dulled their sense for long enough that they had stopped noticing the nose attached to their face, let alone this mystery of the inability to buy spacecraft.

The other occupant was a lady a decade or so older than Han. She had long blond hair wrapped up into a simple twist on the back of her head. Like the mayor, she wore brown homespun clothing and she had a comfortable stance. Her skin was wrinkled, but it gave her a sense of gravitas rather than age. In this setting she was likely the proprietor and only bar keep.

"Shamus and visitor…." She said, her voice had a huskiness about it that it made it feel substantial.

"Mira, this is Han Solo, he came all the way from…. Where did you come from?" The Mayor asked Han.

"I didn't say." Han did not offer anything else, knowing this probably made him seem even more mysterious and therefore dangerous to these simple people.

"Well, he's come all the way to our little Planet for a drink." The Mayor explained.

"Has he now, I don't get off worlders often, but I make the best hooch on the planet." Mira explained.

"You make the only hooch," The mayor mumbled.

"And it's the best," Mira exclaimed loudly as she pulled out two more little glasses and poured in the homemade liquor and set it on the bar.

Han had had enough drinks in the galaxy to know the etiquette and waited for the mayor to pick up his glass before he took his own. "Cheers," The mayor said grimly and then held his glass up for just a second before he tipped it to his lips and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Han followed the motions, grimacing as the rough liquor hit his throat. He had had worse over the years, but he could count the instance on one hand.

"You've had your drink." The mayor stood from his stool and headed to the door, waiting for Han to follow.

"I'm going to have another, unless I am breaking sort of Leona rule on how much outsiders are allowed to consume."

"No, no, not at all." He looked between the door and Han, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"It's alright Shamus, he seems harmless enough." Mira assured as she poured Han a second glass of the clear liquor.

"I'm sure he is," Shamus said as he looked down at the blaster laying against the blood strip that lined Han's thigh.

"Don't you need to go over the Crofward farm, something about busted irrigation." Mira's voice was smooth and persuasive. Han was hopeful, did she have a reason to send the mayor away, so she could talk to Han without this man ease dropping.

"Right, I guess I do." The mayor said, took a moment to look Han up and down and then without another moment of hesitation pushed open the door of the pub and walked out.

Once the door closed again, Mira knocked her closed fist in front of the drunk at the bar. If he had noticed Han and the Mayor he had not shown any sign, but this seemed to stir him from his inebriation. "Vic, go home and take a shower, you smell." Mira yelled at the man while she took his glass away.

"Huh," He said lazily, the slur in his voice evident with even this short word.

"Home, now, your cut off." Mira rapped her knuckles on the bar with each word.

"Hmmm," the drunk said, as pulled himself off the stool and stumbled out of the pub. Mira, on his heels, locked the door behind the man.

Han unconsciously checked for the blaster on his hip.

"Your fine, I'm not going to do anything," Mira said as she noticed Han reach down.

"What then, you just want to scare me off the planet." Han replied.

"I'm more curious as to why you are here to begin with. You're not Imperial, you don't look it and they always thought our little planet as more hassle than it's worth. Our only crop is a tasteless fibrous root with little nutritional value that produces harsh liquor at best and tasteless soups at worst. The Bantha we raise here are tough, flavorless and expensive and we are so isolated that any sort of manufacturing makes little sense from an economic prospective."

"I could've told you I wasn't imperial." Han added, but did not provide additional information, he was interested in what she would reveal.

"You could be New Republic, but they seem busy enough that it's unlikely they would come knocking when the Empire never did."

Han was surprised, he was sure this would be one of the planets that had yet to hear or care about the war.

"Oh, don't be surprised, sure not everyone keeps up with the news on our little planet, but for those who have lived off world for anytime, it sure beats news of who's Bantha is fowling this week." Mira explained.

"You've been off world?" Han asked.

"Judgmental, but yes, in my younger days I worked for a trading company based on a mid-rim world called Naboo."

"Why'd you ever come back?"

"Ahhh, you ask good questions, but like all stories, it makes more sense if I start for the beginning. It's kind of a long story." Mira said as she took down another small glass and poured herself of glass of the liquor.

"I have time, and you seem to have the time." Han postulated.

"That I do." Mira swung around the bar and took a bar stool. "I left Leona, oh has to be nearly 30 years ago now. The Old Republic was still around, but the galaxy was in the middle of the Clone wars. I had won a spot at a University on Naboo to study Chemistry. Naboo's not Coruscant, but from someone from this place, pretty much everywhere is somewhere."

"I'm getting your whole life story, aren't I?" Han huffed.

"I don't get a lot of visitors and I like to talk. Anyway, it cost a small fortune to just to get off this rock and University was not cheap nor easy. I had a little bit help from the Old Republic but by my second year, the funding went away almost competently, there was a war to fund after all, and I needed to find work. There was a small trading company on Naboo, just 30 or so people and they let me do small things, office mainly, around my study schedule. Soon, school fell by wayside and I took a full-time position at the trading company. I did logistics, booking ships, scheduling cargo and stuff like that. I traveled a bit but mostly I stayed on Naboo. When the Old Republic fell, and the Emperor took over, it was almost a non-issue. Our company was small and didn't do anything amazing, mostly spare parts for household appliance and some cargo ship parts and Naboo was always shielded from the worst. I worked at the House of Madden, under Saren Madden for nearly 15 years, mostly happy. The pay was good, Naboo never lost its novelty, I could always catch ride on cargo ship on my Holidays for free. Madam Madden was a good boss, but she died and her daughter Rajel took over the over the company."

Mira paused and took a swig of the liquor, Han realized it was more for effect than anything, a chance to change the ton of the story.

"Rajel had served the Empire it's early days and she admired what it had done. When her mother died, and Rajel had freedom to take over the family business, she saw it as an opportunity to build her own mini empire. Rajel Madden was not a fair boss, fair pay meant less opportunity for her to grow her business. Rajel demanded her employees work more for less. Being tenured meant nearly nothing, Rajel instead choose to build management from her former Imperial cohorts. The company grew rapidly and in the five years after the death of Saren, the company had grown to nearly 1,000 employees and the cargo had graduated from spare parts to full starfighters. I was the most miserable I had ever been. I was working nearly around the clock and woman I had been with for nearly a decade left me. I was never around and when I was, I was grumpy, exhausted and depressed. The beautiful planet of Naboo which I considered my home, in some ways more than Leona, lost its luster. By that point the Empire had grown and the opportunities to find employment with anyone else besides the Empire was essentially nonexistent. So, I returned home, and my life is dull, but I'm happy." Mira stopped, it seemed like an ending.

Han took the small glass and drained what remained. He fished a couple of credits out his pockets and placed them on the bar. "Thanks for the story, but it's not exactly what I'm looking for."

"Stories not over," Mira said as she refilled both of their glasses.

"It turns out when you work with the same 30 people for 15 years, you become like family, especially if your family far away is in some remote part of the galaxy you never get to. We stayed in contact, mostly just holos on birthdays and holidays. The ones that stayed with the house would call and vent about how bad things were and then we would reminisce about the good old days. That lasted for a few years and then we got busy and for five years I heard very little from friends off world. That was until six months ago, when my friend Ziekle had called. Ziekle had stuck with the House Madden, he was one of the last of our group and he had achieved a position in her management, despite the odds. He called to explain that Rajel Madden was not just interested in building out a shipping empire, but she was interested in being the Empire. With the actual Empire gone, Rajel could start her bid for power."

"I've not heard of her," Han took a sip of his drink, attempting to determine if any of this was true.

"You wouldn't, none of this is common knowledge. Rajel is not stupid and she is extremely patient. You see, she realized that she didn't need to actual fight a full-on war, she just needed to make sure that what remained of the Empire did not survive and that the New Republic was starved for resources. Then, she would be strong enough to step in."

"That's why no one will sell us starfighters?" Han questioned.

"Yeah, the House of Madden has placed a moratorium of anyone selling space craft to the New Republic."

"But how are the enforcing it, it makes no senses?"

"You don't get it, the House of Madden may not be a household name, but something like 70% of all spacecraft passes through her control. Is she says no, everyone else must follow or risk destroying their business."

"Son of a …. Why me tell me this. How'd I end up here" Han had no issue holding back his anger.

"Well, you see, Original House of Madden, the small group I worked with, well we were pretty agnostic when it came to politics, especially the intergalactic kind, because they never seemed affect us. As long as we were free to trade, we were free. When Rajel came along and we realized we were not free anywhere else, we became real opinionated real quick about our politics. No love was lost when the Empire fell and knowing that Rajel Madden could be an equal threat, well we decided to something about."

"What'd you do?" Han asked, curious.

"We told you."

"I don't understand."

"My friend Ziekle figured that at some point one of us, well not me because I live here, but one of the others would run into someone from New Republic and they would send them to me. Leona so isolated that any visitor would raise enough suspicion and I know exactly when I need to tell this story. And, if they come here, they'd live long enough to get off planet and tell someone."

"Clever, report the threat to a bigger entity."

"Pretty much, so you who told you to come to Leona?"

"A giant rodent?"

"Oh, Lin-Lin, good to know she's still alive, she had quite the habit of getting into trouble."

Han elected to not tell Mira about the fate of her friend. Someone else could deliver the bad news.

"Anything else." Han said and took another sip from the tumbler.

"No, that's the story. The House Madden is threat, it needs to be stopped.

"Thanks, for this." Han said with a nod.

"Hmm, don't think me, just make sure this information gets somewhere."

Han nodded and then walked out of the pub and into the brisk winds of Leona. The walk was short, but it gave Han enough information to realize that the sort of investigation needed was over his head. There would need to a proper intelligence investigation into the house of Madden.

When Han got back to Falcon he noted that Chewie was already there.

"You get the Comm Fib Wire," Han yelled out as he secured the air lock.

"RRRRRRRIROWLELDID,"

"Great, any messages."

"RORORORORRMMMRR."

"Leia, called."

"RRRRRRRRREWEWER."

"Alright, alright." Han replied as he started the holo. Leia's youthful face appearing.

"Han, I was hoping to actually reach you, but I guess this will have to do. I'm on mid rim planet called Naboo. Luke's here, kids exhausted though. This place is beautiful, but it already seems like it's going to be a lot of work. You know drill, if you can get away, come find me. Anyway, I love."

The message ended and Han immediately attempted Leia. He was relieved to hear the familiar click when a Holo called had been answered.

"Master Solo, oh it is so great that you have called." The modulated voice of C-3PO filtered into the Falcon.

"Goldenrod, can you get Leia, it's important."

"Oh, Master Solo, I'm afraid that's not possible."

"And why is that?"

"Princess Leia went on an errand to find Master Luke and she has not yet returned."

"Well, did she say where she was going," Han demanded, he never had much patience with the droid and now he had none.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, Master Solo."

"Ok, Ok, tell her to call as soon as she returns."

"Yes Master So….." Han terminated the connection before the droid could finish his sentence. 

"RRRRRRRREEREEEE."

"Yeah, I'll tell you what happened, but first we need to set course to Naboo." Han was worried, the House of Madden may not have gone public yet, but have top New Republic officials arriving on Naboo it would be too much of an opportunity to pass up for any wannabe empire. And with Leia on some sort of errand, things seemed wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

*** Chapter sixteen***

_When it was time for Padme to leave the office Queen, there was a large contingent of Nabooans that urged for a change in the Planets constitution so that Padme could continue serving after her two terms. She would go down in history as one of the best monarchs in over 3 millennia. Padme would be the chief opposition to the amendment as a student politics, Padme was worried about corruption, not in future monarchs but in herself as well. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

As the Naboo sun rose up true, Luke pressed his hand into the ground, attempting to determine a direction to go. The goal would be to return to the house where Leia had left a speeder, assuming it was still there and not taken by Palak and Bridge, but really any direction that would bring them back to sentient life would work.

Luke shut his eyes, he could feel Leia, though she was easy to find through the force, not just because she was standing next to him, but because she was kind of like a beacon, though Luke did not know if that was because they were twins or if it was because Leia was also strong in the force or if it was just familiarity. Then Luke extended out, he could feel the trees and the vines and grass the created a mat over the soggy ground. Then, with his mind unfocused, he extended downwards. Under the grass there was an entire ecosystem of bugs and small fish and other amphibious creators, none of them bigger than his thumb nail. His reach through the force continued, but this time he asked to go out wards instead down. The grass and the roots continued kilometers, not one plant exactly, but a network that support each other, talked to each other in way and then, far away, something changed. There was stone that had been worked into a structure, but it was too far for Luke to get a good read on. It was the only thing he felt through the force and he could not push further.

"This way," Luke nodded grimly to Leia as he stood from his crouch.

"What'd you find?"

Luke shrugged and then said, "A house, I think, but it's far away, so I'm not really sure what we are going to find."

Leia nodded, "We have no other option, right."

Luke nodded, and they started their journey through the bouncy forest. Each step using twice as much the usual effort as their feet dropping nearly 15 centimeters beyond the level ground. The tree and brush were adorned by thrones that caught and ripped their clothing. The forest felt virgin and there were no cut paths to make traveling by foot easier.

"Did you see the blond one's tattoo?" Leia asked Luke.

"Yeah, she was the shooter the night we first arrived I think, but Palak has the same tattoo." Luke explained.

"You trusted her knowing she had the same tattoo as the shooter when we arrived the first night?" Leia was understandably confused, she knew Luke had a habit of being overly trusting, left over from living in farm community where trust was a necessity of life, but he was not stupid.

"Not at first, but I asked her about it. She explained that her great-grand mother had been a Queen on Naboo who championed labor rights and the symbol had become sort of the symbol of labor on the planet over the years."

"And you trusted her?" Leia was frustrated, they were in this whole situation because she had sent Luke out on an intelligence mission that he could not handle.

"Yes, she was telling the truth, it's a popular symbol of labor and there was nothing to connect her and the shooter besides for a common tattoo." Luke explained.

"Uhhh, ok, fine, I've seen it before, somewhere else and she was definitely not pro labor." Leia said thinking back to the Chief Officer of the House Madden. She then proceeded to tell Luke about her meeting with Madam Madden.

"Which means, what, the House of Madden wants us dead?" Luke questioned.

"Who knows, I mean, it's only a guess as this point if Palak and Bridge are working with the House of Madden, but it seems like a sound hypothesis."

They had been walking for less than an hour, but already each step on the ground gave Leia's calf muscles a workout she was not used to. In addition, the sleepless night was taking a toll after the long day the she had experienced back in Theeds. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and let her legs rest.

Luke turned around, he was a few paces ahead, he seemed to be able to be able to make the trek with little effort, especially considering just a few hours ago he was half dead and headed for full on anaphylaxis. "You okay?"

"I just need a break for a minute." Leia responded.

Luke turned back around, "Hey, I can show you somethings, with the force, it may make things easier." Luke was tentative. He had never had a conversation with Leia about studying the force, but they knew she had the same potential as Luke or at least close to the same. Regardless of last name, they were both genetically Skywalkers which meant they were equally as sensitive to the force.

"I'm not sure, but I guess I could give it a try." Leia's vice was shaky.

Luke nodded encouragingly and then walked to where Leia was standing. "Place your hands on this tree and close your eyes." Luke improvised, he was just barely a Jedi himself and to start teaching someone when he had yet to fully master the principles which he was teaching seemed inappropriate, but Luke continued, as far he was concerned, he was the last Jedi and he was the only one who would be able to pass along the use of the use of the Force. Ready or not, it was his responsibility to teach.

"Now," Luke adopted the same sort of soothing tone Ben had on the Falcon when he gave Luke his first instruction on the force. "Can you feel the tree. Not with your hands, but with the force."

Leia concentrated, first on the bark against her fingers and then, she could feel the smooth wood underneath. She let this sense continue down through the tree and the roots and then she thought Vader. Could she become that level evil, as leader? Could she become so corrupt that she destroyed the vision of government she had fought so hard for? She pulled away from the tree and closed the part of her that had been able to reach out through the Force.

"Leia, what happened." Luke questioned

"I couldn't do it." Leia lied

Luke looked her; he had felt her reach out to the force. "What's really wrong."

Leia sighed, if anyone would understand it would be Luke. "Do you ever worry that you'll turn into Vader?" She pressed her lips together, waiting for the response from Luke.

"I don't let fear dictate me life. Master Yoda, who I studied with used to say, 'Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to dark side'. Fearing turning into Vader is exactly what will turn you into Vader." Luke said, again sounding way beyond his years.

Leia looked him but was unable to find the right response. Luke seemed to figure out a way to be comfortable with force and Vader, but then again Luke had never been tortured by Vader for hours. Leia still had nightmares about that moment in time when Vader tortured her on the first Death Star. She would wake up in cold sweat, her breath ragged, and she could still feel the pain brought on by Vader's machine.

Luke returned Leia's stare, thinking again to the night on second death start, the night that still seemed to disturb his sleep from time to time. He should tell Leia, if only he could tell Leia maybe she'd understand, maybe she would be more comfortable with the Force. For the second on this trip, he had the perfect opportunity to tell Leia about the night Vader returned from the dark and reclaimed the light, but even thinking about that elicited the pain he felt with the Emperor almost killed him. No, Luke wasn't ready, not yet.

Luke finally broke the silence, he realized he understood Leia's fear but had yet to communicate the information that would cure it. "We should just get going, we'll take breaks."

Leia nodded, and they again continued their trek through the Lake Country. Periodically, they would stop, at first, it was so Leia could break, and Luke could reach out through the force and check that they were still on track to the little house that Luke could feel was getting progressively closer. Later, hours after the sun peaked and started descent to the other side of the planet, both them required breaks, the force only stretching so far to counter act the biological needs of Humans.

"How much further?" Leia asked, it was not complaint, more of need for information. The sun was getting lower in the sky and they would have to make a call as to if they were going to attempt to make camp and find food or if they would continue to where Luke felt there possibly would be help.

"Just a kilometer or two." Luke confirmed as he lifted his hand away from the ground.

They set off and just as the sun was shedding its last rays on the lake country, they approached a small stone cottage. There were lights in the window and a small well-kept garden outside the front the door. The signs were good that someone was home.


	17. Chapter 17

*** Chapter seventeen***

_The day Padme left office and the succeeding Queen was installed to the throne was also the day Padme received her commission as a Senator in the Republic. While the succeeding Queen would always assert that she placed Padme as Senator because she_ _was best suited, many would speculate it was to remove a poplar leader from Naboo. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Even as Luke brought his fist up to pound on the cottage door, Leia had real concern. Less about the trustworthiness of the person on the other side and more how they would be perceived. They were people out in the mostly unhabituated lake country, the clothes ripped and their faces grimy. If they were turned away, they would be out of options.

It took Luke a few knocks on the door before it opened. In front them, was short woman, her white hair braided into a long simple braid that travelled down her back. Her face was nearly taken over by long sagging wrinkles around her jowl and encompassing her eyes. He clothes were homespun but did not lack the bright colors that seemed to popular on the plant, though instead of the sort of bright colors that can only manufactured in a laboratory, they were softer colors that appear so brightly in the land of Naboo, green the color of grass, yellow and blue of the flowers of the ground.

"Hello," She said, her voice shaky with age but still understandable. The accent of her basic was common on Mid Rim worlds, not the stodgy formal imperial accent, but a slightly refined educated lithe.

Leia started, they did not need a discussion to decide that Leia was the more elegant speaker, more likely to persuade a stranger to take them in. "Hi, name is Leia and this Luke, we have had a bit of an unfortunate time and we seem to be lost in the lake country. Do you perhaps have Comm unit we could borrow or perhaps a way to get back to Theeds? We can more than compensate you for any aid."

The woman looked them up and down and then said with a little gasp, "The twins."

Luke and Leia shared glance, no one besides Han knew they were twins and he would not have shared, least of all with an old Lady in the back woods of Naboo. Before they could ask what she meant, she spoke again. "Please come, in I'd like to hear your story, and I think I can help you out."

She opened the door wider, so they could step in. The interior of her house was much like the way she was dressed. The furniture appeared to be made out of the same wood as the trees just outside her door and the fabrics covering the surfaces where the same bright tons of the plants of world. There was a fire in the hearth warming the little house to a comfortable temperature and creating an overall inviting atmosphere.

"I'm Softa, by the way. Why don't have a seat at the kitchen table and I'll make some tea and you can tell me your story." She said, pointing them to little cottage kitchen. It was rustic, the stove seemed to produce open flame and run by gas. There were no fancy rehydrating units or auto cookers. All the amenities that the modern kitchen seemed to have were missing. Luke had never seen a kitchen quite like it and Leia had only seen an old out of service kitchen kept for posterity in the royal palace on Alderaan with the same set up.

As Softa moved around the kitchen making tea she probed for their story. In turn, Luke and Leia told the story of how they had come to be stranded in the lake country, only altering the part where she had sensed Luke's danger from her bedroom on Theeds, instead inventing a weak story about a planned rendezvous.

"Hmm, what a story." Softa paused as she poured three mugs, "I think I can help you out. I don't have Comm unit here, we're simply too far away for them to work. What I can do is take you to Lake Town in the morning, you can catch the Maglev back to Theeds from there. My eyes are old to give you a ride this late at night."

"It's very much appreciated." Leia invoked the most gracious tone she could muster.

Softa nodded and then asked, "I don't think I got your surnames, I'm Softa Jiane."

"Luke Skywalker and this is Leia Organa." Luke spoke for both before Leia was able to come up with false names. "Before, when you opened the door, how'd you know we were twins?" Luke continued with his bad sense.

Softa pressed her lips together and said, "I wasn't aware until now."

"But when we introduced ourselves, you called us the twins." Luke insisted.

"Surely you know the history of your own name sake, I mean I know the story has fallen out of favor in the past 100 years, but their story must have stuck out in school. Surely you learned Naboo folk stories," Softa insisted.

"We're not from Naboo." Luke provided.

"Hmmm, but yet you have the names Luke and Leia, are you sure you're not from Naboo?"

Luke and Leia looked at each other. There were two different ways a person could be from somewhere. On some worlds, being raised on the planet, speaking, knowing the customs was what it meant to be "from" a world, that was more common on more modern cosmopolitan worlds and on others, worlds with old traditions, you had to be born on that world or your parents had to be. You could live your entire life on world but never be from there if you were not born there. And by the same measure you could have left the planet at a very young age, but always be claimed by the locals. Based on Softa's question, they could infer she meant latter definition. Regardless, neither could answer definitely that they were not from Naboo. In fact, the only planets they knew they could not have been born on was ironically the planets they had been raised on.

Leia, realizing a distraction was necessary, asked, "Can you tell us the story _The Twins_?"

"I thought you would never ask, I am an Oralist, though mostly retired these days. It would be my pleasure." Softa took a deep swig of her tea and then she started her story, her words transforming.

"Naboo, used to be true monarch, the throne passed down from Monarch to Monarch. The only thing that could disrupt one's rule was death. One day, about a millennium ago, there was a Queen, Queen Lehi and she gave birth to twins. Now, at the time, if twins were born, the older one would inherit the title of Monarch when the current ruler passed and younger one would not. The Queen knew that this sort of inequity would burden her children and being twins it would be noticeable. The Queen along with her midwife concealed the birth order of her children. Her twins, a boy and girl were Luke and Leia. Throughout the years, the Queen and the midwife would be pestered about who was older, but holding true neither revealed the secrete. The Midwife passed without ever sharing, leaving the Queen the sole proprietor of the knowledge." Softa paused to let the story settle."

"When the twins were 20, the Queen fell very ill and it soon became apparent that she could not be saved. In the days leading up to the Queens death, her advisors would stand at her bedside and ask, who's older, who should rule. And the Queen would not answer. One day, the Queen was in bed and she could feel that the end was near. And asked for advisors. 'I ready to tell you who should lead' the Queen said, her voice weak, the sickness had nearly taken her. 'The people should elect which one of my children should serve, I always intended to do myself, but how does a mother choose that sort of thing'. The Monarch had spoken, and the history books will expand on dissent and politics, but it does not matter, because the Monarch's word became law."

"And so, Naboo held its first ever election, for one office with just two candidates. Leia won the election and Luke was accepting of the results. Luke travelled the galaxy for nearly decade, and he was content. And then Leia decided she wanted family and that she would like to do so without the burden of ruling and she convinced her brother to take the throne. And Luke returned, but quickly just in three short years, he realized he was better suited for the stars. And so, the twins held counsel every day for three weeks. And at the end of the three weeks they called in their advisors they told them the plan. Two days later, the Twins stood on the balcony of the palace and gave an address to people of Naboo. They told them that neither wanted to be Monarch and they then continued that they felt it unfair such an important title be inherited and impractical that it be for life. In one years' time an election would occur and any eligible Nabooan could run for the title of monarch and the monarch would be elected by the people. Luke and Leia would go down in history as the Monarch that gave the throne to the people. Both of the names remain popular on their own, but there have been many sets of twins names Luke and Leia." Softa finished.

Luke and Leia looked at each other. As far as either of them could tell, their father had been from Tatooine. That's how Luke ended up on the Lars' farm, but their mother was still a mystery. Whoever named them must have known the story, a coincidence was unlikely, and it was even more unlikely the person was from anywhere but Naboo.

"Oh, you don't even offer you dinner. I have stew leftover. It's pretty good." Softa started jaunting around the kitchen.

"It's very much appreciated, I don't mean to insult your hospitality, but does it happen to have favttie?" Leia asked carefully.

"No, I don't care for them myself, you're not a fan either?"

"We're allergic." Leia explained.

"Well, it's good thing then that you're not from this planet." Softa put the stew on the stove so it could warm up and then took a seat at the table with her unplanned guests.

"Skywalker, right, that's what you said your name was right?" Softa asked with squinted eyes as if trying to remember.

Luke nodded.

"I knew a Skywalker once, but he was Jedi, they were celibate, so probably no relation." Softa was leading, she wanted to get facts before she let two strangers hear a truth meant for someone else.

"Apparently, not all of them, my… our… father was a Jedi named Anakin." Luke explained, he had never been shy about sharing that his father was Jedi nor that his name was Anakin, that was common enough among those that knew him well. Only Luke, Leia and Han knew what became of Anakin.

"Your mother was also a Jedi then?" Softa asked, probing, slowly, surly this was all a coincidence, a long-held desire for an alternative version history that never existed.

"We don't know, as far as either of us had ever heard, she died in childbirth. Neither of us ever met her." Luke explained whether through the force or through a shift in Softa's tone he could tell they were on the verge of something.

Softa looked at Luke and then Leia and then back to Luke and so on until she had taken in their faces a half a dozen times each. Softa could see the resemblance but…. She got up and served the stew, a momentary reprieve from the decision she had to make.

When she sat down again, she spoke in spite of her own reservation. "There's story, another story, one that's not known at all, not documented in the history books or in the official oralist record, but it's a story I alone hold."

Luke and Leia left their stew untouched even though they had done their hike without sustenance, this story seemed more important.

"You know Queen Amidala?" Softa asked.

"I read a book… you wrote the book." Realization dawned on Luke.

"I did, I was the royal historian at the time. I knew Amidala well. And if you read her book, you'd know there was a period during her time as a senator when she was under threat and she came back to Naboo to seek safety. She was accompanied by a Jedi protector; you probably know this as this has drawn the fantasy of the planet for a generation. Here's what no one knows, the Jedi's was Anakin Skywalker and they got married."

"Amidala was never married." Leia argued.

"She was married, the wedding was held right here in the lake country. My husband, late husband now, was the officiant. The next time Amidala would retune to Naboo would be for her own funeral. The thing is, is that history agrees that she was pregnant at the time of her death and that her child lies with her. I never knew for sure, but I was fairly certain the father of her child had to have been the Jedi she married. The thing that I am confused about is that fact that Anakin Skywalker's children are sitting at my kitchen table with overtly Naboo names. Now, I could come to one of two conclusions, the first, is your father, a Jedi of supposed moral superiority, would have taken another woman on the very same planet his wife was from or I could assume that Amidala's child is not resting with her and that she had two children, twins and they lived. Both options seem unlikely, and yet I am sure that Padme Amidala Naberrie is your mother."

"Did he love her?" Leia asked with bated breath, the question sitting heavy on her lips.

"Anakin was very much in love in Padme and Padme very much love with Anakin. I had never seen a love so true." Softa answered softly.

For a long moment the three occupants of the table stared at each other in a sort of suspended animation, waiting for someone else to respond. Even without confirming with each other, Luke and Leia knew that the most likely interpretation of the story was that Amidala had in fact been their mother, but their own deaths had been faked to hide their existence from their father.

"GRRRRRRR." Luke's stomach grumbled, breaking the silence.

Softa chuckled lightly, "Oh, look, don't let my story keep you from your supper, you've had a long journey, eat, eat." Softa motioned to the steaming bowls of stew she had placed in front of her unexpected guests.

Once the had fully tucked in, Softa started up the conversation again. "I don't mean to pry, well that's not true, I do, it's my nature as an Oralist, to gather stories, but I am interested. If you're not from Naboo, where are you from?"

For the first time ever, Luke and Leia told a stranger about how they had been separated at birth, had grown up on different planets with no knowledge of the other. They told the story of how Han and Luke rescued Leia from the Death Star and delicately, as if it were a dance they had rehearsed over and over again, they left out the truth of what Anakin Skywalker had become. For the first time, Luke and Leia worked out how to write Vader out of their history. A skill that would become necessary, not just for their sakes, but of the sake of the galaxy they had pledged to serve. 

They did not speak of Queen Amidala or her Jedi husband again and once the meal was finished, Softa gave them each fresh homespun clothing to wear. She gave Luke clothing that had belonged to her Husband, claiming this was a better use than anything she could do with it and Leia clothes from her own closet

She showed them to soft country beds and then they settled into for the night.

In the morning, as promised, Softa took them Maglev station.

"It was really a pleasure meeting you." Softa said.

"We genially appreciate your hospitality; we'll make sure you are reimbursed in full." Leia replied.

"Dear, don't worry about, your company was more than enough. I so really get visitors. My kids and grandkids are busy, and they don't make it out often." Softa explained.

"Still, it's appreciated." Leia thanked again.

The goodbyes continued, and it was finally the impending train that broke the new friends up.

Luke and Leia boarded the train and took their seats. They looked at each other, surely this was the time to talk about their mother. Surely, they needed to process this information together, but really there was very little left to know. Their parent had been in love and had loved truly. Even so, even if they wanted to linger on the past, they needed to turn their attention to future of Naboo.


	18. Chapter 18

*** Chapter Eighteen ***

_Padme took to the senate quickly. She was well spoken; she knew the issues. In a lot of ways of she was more suited as a senator then as Queen. The Senate allowed her to engage in more board and interesting topics. On Naboo, she had been limited to more local politics. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

"Where have you been Princess." Erickson demanding the second Leia, along with Luke entered the palace late that afternoon, almost two days had passed since Leia had set off to look for Luke. They were standing in the entry way of the wing of the Palace the New Republic contingent had taken up residence.

"The Lake Country," Leia said matter of fact, uninterested in dealing with what felt like the most frustrating officer in the New Republic.

"Lake Country, you were off on some Holiday with your boyfriend here." Erickson flipped his hand at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Before Leia could fire back, ready to take a verbal swing at Erickson Toula Tippion, the New Republic minister of Minister of Economic Development found them.

"Princess, Oh, I was so worried. I said we should send a search party out, but Commander Erickson wouldn't let us. Are you okay, what are you wearing?" Toula looked nervous and tired as if she had not slept in the two days in which Leia had been gone.

"Toula, I'm so glad you're here, we need to go back house of Madden, we've missed something." Leia insisted.

"Princess, what are you talking about?" Toula asked.

"Right, sure, I guess I should explain." Leia then told an abridged version of how of the what transpired in the lake country, redacting details she was not comfortable sharing with the company at hand.

"That is quite a story, but Princess you can't go back to the House of Madden right now." Toula explained slowly.

"Why, this is an emergency, we have to understand what's going on." Leia demanded.

"Princess, the dignitaries, they got in this morning and the garden party the Queen requested to welcome them is set to start in less than an hour. If you don't attend it would be alarming. We've done a fair job of hiding the fact you've been missing from the Queen, especially given the fact you were supposed to be in meetings with her yesterday but if you don't attend she'll know somethings amiss. You know as well as I do she's more concerned with the entertaining than the actual negotiations." Toula had gone against her ingrained honesty, apparently, she had some common sense.

"But, but. I've been there before, I know the way" Leia had come to a loss of words in attempting to argue. It was a rare event, but even the best orators had their off days.

"Look, Princess, you have a part to play here and that part is entertaining dignitaries, maybe your Jedi here can go instead." Toula proposed tentatively.

Leia, defeated, looked over at Luke, "I can go." Luke agreed simply.

"Alright, anything you can find that proves the house is a threat." Leia confirmed.

Luke nodded in confirmation and started off, already on his way to investigate the house of Madden.

"Luke," Leia called out before he had fully vanished from view. Luke turned around. "May the force be with you." Leia called.

"Thanks," Luke said with a nod and then left for the House of Madden.

Once he was out of sight Toula started pestering again, "Princess, Princess, you need to get ready." Toula prodded. Toula was not usually so pushy, but whatever lies she had already told, no matter how minor, were eating away at her and she needed Leia to prevent any further questions.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Leia excused herself, her hands up in mock defense.

Leia returned to her room.

"Princess Leia, I was so worried. Master Solo called while you were out." C-3PO informed.

"Did he? and what did you tell him?" Leia asked.

"Oh, that you were on an errand with Master Luke." C-3PO explained.

"Thanks, Threepio," Leia picked up her Holounit and dialed out to Han, but the call never made it. She got a warning informing her she was not able to connect at the moment.

"Blast," Leia said to herself but did not pay much heed to the communication error, technology always seemed to fail when she wanted it the most. Anyway, Leia needed to start on her beauty routine. Leia would never wish to give up her long hair, it was part of being from Alderaan one of the last things that continued to connect her to home planet.

The first thing was to take down the loose, long, single braid that hung down her back. It could have been down quickly, but instead she gently and carefully took down each knot of the braid. As she finished taking down braid and brushing out her hair for the new braids her mind turned to her mother. Not her newly discovered birth mother, but Breha, her real mother. Often, in the years after Aleraan's destruction Leia often found herself meditating on mom when she was doing her hair. Leia's oldest memory is of her mother plaiting he hair in the morning and subsequently in the evenings when her mom would brush it smooth. As Leia grew older she took charge of her own hair care, she often instant that she do her hair herself and when she became a senator and spent most of her time on Coruscant, she did not have her mother to fall back on. Now, that Leia no longer had her mother, all she wished was that her mother could do her hair one last time.

Unconscious to her actions, Leia started the beginnings of two braids she would coil on either side of her head. It was not the most elegant of hairstyles in her arsenal, but it was familiar and easy and comfortable. As she worked through the first plait her mind turned to her other mother, the one she never met. In so many ways, she wished she had never learned about Amidala and for that matter Anakin Skywalker. Not for the obvious, even if Anakin's legacy only had been that of a slain Jedi, she wanted only memories of the parents that she had loved deeply. Now, mother and father, would always have to compete with the people that gave her life. She'd already had the argument with Luke, but he just didn't seem to get it.

Leia brough the second braid up into its coil and then she had to give up her meditation. She had brought a few opulent dresses, but at the garden party, Leia would only be allowed to wear one of her simpler white dresses per the Queens orders.

As Leia entered the party she saw all of the usual suspects, the children of the very rich, appeased by these parties, guaranteed that not only were they not at risk by the new government, they had a role in the way they had not had in the Empire. Conceptually, Leia hated it. Maybe is because she was a Princess who had endured tedious ritual her whole like, but Leia was uninterested in the ceremony. In addition, the protestors had turned up in force, the Queen, obsessed with image, had made sure to invite all the holo networks to the document the party. This in turn had brought isolationists to the perimeter of the palace.

It only took a moment for Leia to enter the party before three different groups approached her, first the Queen of Naboo, the second was the subject matter experts and the third was Sir and Lady Flouren of Kintory, an upscale world that still had a functional monarchy. Lady Flouren was the fifth Daughter of the current monarch, her actions did not have much bearing on the future of her world, one of her older siblings had earned that responsibility.

Leia braced, hoping it would be her subject matter experts that reached her first. She was surprised when she heard Erickson voice in her ear, "Princess, do you a have minute?"

"Sure," Leia was surprisingly relieved, Erickson may not be her favorite person, but she was sure that he would not ask Leia about her opinion on the _Wewest _article in the Coruscant Weekly, the premiere holo mag for pretentiousness, Leia had never actually read an issue and was tired of pretending she had time for such leisure.

Erickson lead her away to the party and out of ear shot. "What is it?" Leia had a bad feeling, something was not right.

"Princess, the X-Wing patrol is out of contact, we cannot reach them." Erickson's voice was all business.

"Shot down?" Leia asked.

"We're not sure, they're not responding, but we've not gotten any sign of struggle." The Commander explained.

"Did you put a call unto the reserve unit, we should get a squadron to investigate," Leia fell into her war commander role easily enough.

"Yes, Princess, we attempted already, but we couldn't reach anyone off world. It seems off planet connections are down." Erikson revealed carefully.

"Any other news you'd like to share?" Leia asked as took a deep breath, she was not meaning to be flippant, but already she could feel her anger rising.

"That's not enough?" Erickson demanded.

Leia shook it off and then said, "What do we have in terms of manpower?"

"I have a dozen security officers and six X-Wing pilots that currently planet side, and Commander Skywalker, if he ever makes it back from the ridicules mission you sent him on."

Leia moved past Commander Erickson comments as she did not have time for anger. Not anymore. She paused before she responded, and she could hear the roars of the protestors just outside of the palace grounds. "We need to keep everyone calm, and with this crowd is best they don't find out what's going on." Leia waved to the garden party in the background.

"and what do we do if we are under attack, I mean, a dozen and half people can't defend an entire planet." Erickson explained.

"How about local law enforcement and palace security?" Leia asked, typically local enforcement was of little consequence to the New Republic, as long as there is an active law enforcement presence and no active signs of war, planets were meant to handle their own law and order. Naboo had, had a larger New Republic force presence in few months ago when the Imperials were being driven out, but once everything had been handled, so to speak, only Erickson's team and an X-wing squadron along with a group of relief pilots had been left.

"If we alert Palace security they'll tell the Queen and as far as local law enforcement they may very much be the people that are attacking us, if we are under attack." Erickson rationalized.

Leia paused again; she could just hear the delicate chime of sophisticated laughter for the Dignitaries. She looked over, the people who had been trying to talk to her were watching. "R2, Luke left R2-D2, see if he's able to patch into some back channel. In the meantime, brief your people, I'll see if I can get Commander Skywalker on his comm."

"And what do I tell them to do, who do we chose?" Erickson asked, this sort of decision making was above his pay grade.

"The Queen and then the Dignitaries and then the subject matter experts. Don't worry about me, I've got a decent shot." Leia said, patting her thigh where she had hidden her blaster beneath her dress.

Erickson chuckled a little in spite himself at the last bit and the sobered up before he spoke again. "Alright, I'll get started."

"Good, just be careful, don't let anyone know besides your people, the last thing we need is for these under stimulated clowns to panic."

"Princess, I think you need to get back to the party," Erickson nodded back to the party.

"May the Force be with you." Leia nodded, and they went their sperate ways. She tried Luke on his Comm unit, but there was no answer. Leia tired not to make much of it, he may have just turned it off. That would be the wisest idea anyway.

Leia looked back towards the party, she would be embarrassed to admit it aloud, but she was jealous of Erickson. It's not that she wanted the action of a battle, but in she'd rather be in charge than a distraction.

Lady Flouren dominated Leia's time when she re-entered party, the topic: her recent Couture shopping spree.


	19. Chapter 19

*** Chapter Nineteen ***

_For the first few years of Padme's term as a senator, things went as predicted. Many, who were only moderately acquainted with the senate, did not even realize she was a senator, instead assuming she was aid. It was only after a few years of service that Padme survived not one but two different assignation attempts. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Luke arrived at the House of Madden. Erickson had briefed him on his way out of the palace, but this planet continued to be beyond what he was able to comprehend, and the House of Madden was no exception. He parked his speeder on the inbound road to House, far enough away to not be noticed by the security guards and close enough that all of the traffic would be exclusively for the House of Madden. There were trees lining the drive and he was able to conceal both the Speeder and himself in the greenery.

He pulled the blaster off of his belt and set it stun. Luke still carried a blaster despite Ben and Yoda who has insisted Jedi only need one weapon, but Luke found that blasters had uses that lightsabers did not, stun was one of them. He did not want to murder an innocent during this task, and he would prefer not to use even the stun feature but for the greater good, he needed to get into the House of Madden undetected.

Luke was hidden for less than 20 minutes when a speeder came down the drive. There was a single male occupant close enough to Luke's size wearing the tale tell steely gray uniform, a contrast to the colorful dress of Naboo. Luke jumped on the back speeder, pulled his blaster and stunned the driver with a single shot. Then, with speed that could only be contributed to force enhanced reflexes, Luke pushed the driver aside and took the pilots seat and directed the speeder to the hiding space in the trees. It took Luke just a few more minutes to tie up the House of Madden employee up and steal his uniform.

He looked down at the employee's badge, the name was Rahul Rafsen, Craft Maintenance Associate. Luke was surprised to see the uniform included a blaster. Surely a civilian maintenance worker didn't need a weapon to perform his job. Luke took the blaster as well, letting it hang on his belt and he tucked both his own blaster and his lightsaber up under his tunic so that it was out of sight.

Luke left the tied-up employee in the borrowed New Republic Speeder, inevtisbly, it would be a third lost speeder during his time on Naboo. He and Leia had each lost one in the Lake Country. Luke would drive the employee's speeder to into the grounds of the House of Madden to avoid as much suspicion as possible.

Luke drove the speeder on to the grounds, flashing his stolen badge at various security check points. If there was any suspicion from the guards, he was easily able to take care of it with some encouragement from the force.

Luke parked the speeder among the hundreds in the lot and then headed in through a back entrance in the House. He pulled his cap down in an attempt in cover his face, finding himself a bit nostalgic for the full coverage provided by stolen Strom Trooper uniforms. It was a lot easier to pretend to be the enemy in such a uniform.

Luke was unsure what he was supposed to be doing but being unrecognized face in such a large place meant that he had nearly free roam of the facilities. He walked through a warehouse of space craft parts, observing and looking interested, every so often a fellow employee in a similar uniform would give him a curt nod. He progressed through the warehouse maintenance bays and while he had successfully snuck into the planet's biggest corporation, he had yet to discovered anything malicious.

Luke was at a loss as what to do until he heard an announcement over the loudspeaker. "All Class Alpha employees, please report to the auditorium, All Class Alpha employees, please report to the auditorium…" the speaker repeated over and over again.

Luke watched as employees put down their work and started the progression to the auditorium. Luke followed suit, he may as well witness the internal presentation, it may yield some hint, however small to what was really going on at the House of Madden.

When Luke got to an almost already crowded auditorium, he took seat in the back, hoping to blend into the crowd. Luke listened to the chatter, a mix of excitement and nerves, but he couldn't get read on what has going on.

"Do you think it's time?" a young woman her early twenties speculated. "She said the call could come any time."

"Yeah, well, I think this is another drill, truthfully, I don't think it's ever going to be time." A man countered back.

Before the conversation could continue, the light dimmed and an instant silence came over the crowd, no one was willing to be the reason they had to wait for whatever this presentation was.

The auditorium was so quite that everyone's head snap to attention when click of a stiletto heals hit the floor of the stage. The stage was so dark that no one could see the occupant progressing across, but by the everyone way sitting around Luke was craning their necks, he was sure everyone knew exactly who this was.

The clicks continued and then with soft bang, a spotlight focused on the single occupant on the stage. The woman was wearing a dress in black and steel gray, form fitting to her slim body. Luke realized this was Rajel Madden, the head of the House of Madden.

She stood on stage without speaking for a few second after the spotlight had found its place. While the crowd already was already quiet, the tension was building, whatever effect she was going for was intentional.

"Class Alpha," She addressed loud and clear, paused half beat and continued, "For the past few months and in some cases the past few years, you have trained, preparing for this day. It is now time. Today, I do not call on you as mere employees, instead I call on you as loyal soldiers, ready to take your place in our version of utopia. The Empire has failed, and the New Republic has proven to be little more than spineless, less competent versions of the same governments that we have been subordinate to for eons and our Queens have always supported such administrations regardless of the support the of people. Now, our opportunity has come to take back not just our beloved of Naboo, but the entire galaxy. As I speak now, top official from the New Republic are on this planet meeting with our disgraceful Queen and we have the opportunity to demonstrate our authority for the false leaders that claim to have our best interest." Rajel Madden paused, waiting for the effect to take hold.

"In addition to the ground effort, I have already called on our pilots throughout the galaxy and there is a blockade surrounding our planet, protecting us as we do what is necessary to escape the malicious and misinformed New Republic. Unit leaders have already been informed of today's actions and will give you your orders, but I wanted to call you here today first to tell you, that you will be remembered as heroes, the heroes that returned the Galaxy to its own people. Now, go forth and live the stories our grandchildren will tell." The spotlight went out and it was only after the click of Rajel Madden's heel could be heard before the entire auditorium erupted into applause.

The lights clicked on and orderly, more orderly then people had entered, they filed out. Luke, aware that he needed to get back to palace, followed. Whatever plan was going to happen, he was unlikely to get more information and more likely to be able to protect the New Republic Contingent and the Queen.

Once out of the auditorium, people scatter in all directions, presumably taking their place with their units. Luke, in the fray, walked towards the back door he had entered through. Hopeful he could find the stolen speeder and return to the palace. He had made it a decent way to the back door when we heard a familiar voice. "Stop."

Luke kept walking, maybe the person was not talking to him or they'd give up.

"Skywalker," The voice demanded, Luke turned and looked Palak in the face. She was wearing an aqua dress with gold and silver accents. The outfit was a stark contrast to the uniforms worn by the employees swarming around them.

He reached down to the blaster at his belt but then before he brought into the ready position he looked around, there were still hundreds of people hurriedly walking towards their unit. If Luke fired, he'd never get out alive.

"Smart," Palak said, noting is hesitation. "In here," She said, pointing to an office.

Luke followed, reluctantly, but he did not have much choice in the matter.

"How'd you get of the lake country?" Palak asked as she shut the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Luke said as pulled his lightsaber out of his tunic.

"You probably want to hear me out before you kill me." Palak nodded toward the lightsaber.

"And why should I do that, you poisoned me and left me for dead." Luke countered, mostly stalling for time, he didn't have a plan and he really did not want to hurt Palak, but with the tools at hand, the options were all or nothing.

"Because I want to help you." Palak voice was soft and earnest, Luke wondered if she was just trying to be believable.

"I have no reason to trust you, you could easily just be feeding me a lie, or stalling for time, or waiting for your…. Your cronies to get here…" Luke spat.

"My mother's Rajel Madden, I… I… don't want to be part of this war, and I don't want this to happen to my world but my mother is so… Oh, you wouldn't understand anyway. You're the son of some legendary Jedi that died a hero. You wouldn't understand the control my mother has over me." Palak stumbled through the words, anxious to tell Luke what was going on, forgetting the composure she had curated during her oralist training.

"Trust me, I get it better than you think." Luke said dryly and then letting any thoughts of Vader pass through his mind unanswered. "Palak, I'm just a bit confused here, you try to kill me and then you tell me you want to help." Luke diverted the conversation back to the subject at hand.

Palak sighed and then said. "Look, I'll I ever wanted to do was tell the stories Naboo, I'd wanted to be an Oralist since I was a little girl when we took a school trip to the Center. My mother had other plans for both my sister and me. So, we came up with a bit of an agreement, I could be an Oralist, but it had to be within the context of helping the cause of the House of Madden." Palak explained.

"I don't understand what you mean, how can being an Oralist help the House of Madden?" Luke questioned.

"How do you distract half a planet from the fact the other half is joining a secret army?" Palak proposed.

Luke shook his head, the Rebellion had been a blunt force effort, he'd never had to think of things in this context before.

"You distract them with fear of something else completely." Palak explained and waited for realization to set in.

"The isolationist? You spread the stories; you started the movement?" Luke questioned, taken aback by the realization.

"I planted the seed by sending people to the center to ask for the stories, but the fire spread quickly. It does not take much to insight fear, especially during war times." Palak explained.

"And the dead Oralist?" Luke asked alarmed.

"As convenient as that was for me, it was a heart attack, caused by nature, age and maybe too many fried dumplings over the years." Palak responded.

"And the attack in the landing pad, the night Leia and I landed?" Luke continued to examine.

"My sister's misguided attempt to start this war a few days early." Palak paused and then before Luke could pick up the conversation, "We could examine horrible things all day, but my mother has still called for a war and you are unlikely to get out of here without my help."

"What exactly are you offering?" Luke questioned.

"A way back to the palace and information. It's not a lot, but it's better than going in blind."

"What's the information?" Luke was curious.

"My mother wants to kill the Queen and she wants to hold the New Republic dignitaries' hostage in order to use them as a barging chip with the New Republic. She wants to start a war with the New Republic." Palak explained.

"and the help, what are you offering?" Luke questioned skeptically, the rational part of his brain, the part he had been allowing to make decisions this far, was telling him to walk away, to take his chances. But then there was something else that was telling him to trust Palak, this was the part of him that he had been suppressing, it was the same part of him that told him to put away the Nav Computer on his X-Wing and "Use the Force" when he made the shot that destroyed the first death star.

"It's not much, but I can help you get to the palace, then you and the New Republic security force can hold back the House of Madden for a while." Palak explained.

"It really isn't much, but I guess I have little choice in the matter." Luke agreed.

"Good, come on then, and put that away." Palak pointed to the lightsaber that was still in his hand. Luke tucked it back under the steel gray tunic.

Palak lead them back out to the hallway, now mostly cleared of the employees scurrying to their positions in the war. Palak lead Luke out to where the speeders were parked.

"Off to the Center Madam Ramy?" A security guard asked as they drove out of the House of Madden Compound.

"Yes sir, there will be a lot to document today and I want to get out before everyone is fully deployed." responded Palak to the officer.

"Good, Good," The Security guard responded nervously as he waved them through.

And just like that, Luke and Palak were headed back into Theeds, Palak to document the war her mother was about to start and Luke to attempt to stop it.


	20. Chapter 20

*** Chapter Twenty ***

_Padme's return to Naboo was shrouded in mystery and intrigue. Within just a day of her return she went to the lake country. Her time in the lake country would inspire the imaginations of the entire world of Naboo years later, but as for the official reckoning, Padme's time was uneventful. She spent her days writing, reading and in private contemplation_.

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Han and Chewie pulled the Falcon out of lightspeed and into Naboo space. Han punched the Comm Unit, ready to ask for permission to land, but Chewie gave a loud roar and pointed out the windshield of the cockpit.

Han looked up and pulled has hand away, hopeful a transmission had not sent. In front of him, surrounding the plant of Naboo was the most complete blockade he had ever seen in his entire life. It was also the most unique. Unlike the imperial blockades Han had witnessed a few times in his life, where the imperial protocol dictated uniformity, tie fighters in one position, star destroyers in the next, this layout was a total and complete hodgepodge of cargo ships, starfighters that had not been in real operational use since the Old Republic and pleasure yachts, badly modified with weapons.

"Blast." Han yelled to no one particular, "Chewie, we need to jump back into Hyperspace, now!" Han exclaimed, even as he started flipping switches, looking through the Nav Computer for a location close enough where we could call in New Republic back up.

"_Booom_." The Falcon shook as a blast hit the shields surrounding the ship.

"New Plan, Chewie, head back to the gunnery, we're going to fight our way out." Han looked at the computer on the dash, there was a bit of luck on his side. There was just one lone ancient star fighter on his tail, he could outmaneuver that.

"Chewie, it's just one starfighter," Han yelled through the Falcon's comm unit.

Chewie gave a growl back in acknowledgement.

Han clicked another switch, and then ramped up the speed on the Falcon. There was a maneuver he had only heard of but had never had the opportunity to try. It was a progressive approach to lightspeed. Essentially, he would push the falcon to top speeds outside of Hyperdrive and then once the Falcon reached top speeds he would, he would jump into Hyperdrive. The only issue is that modern navigational computers were not equipped to handle this sort of jump. There was a real risk of getting sucked into a black hole. Avoiding death by blockade seemed like the perfect opportunity to attempt such an act.

"_Boom_!" The ship rocked again, another blast to the shields.

Han pushed the ship faster and faster, hoping to outrun the starfighter. "_Booom_!" The Falcon took another hit.

Then, the Falcon was going as fast as it could outside of hyperdrive. Han punched the hyperdrive and then stars bent as they entered light speed.

Han closed his eyes as he waited, now unable to control his fate and waited for the Nav Computer to catch up and calculate a route that would allow them safety.

Finally, he heard the familiar beep of the Nav Computer locking onto a route and opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, they had made it out of the blockade, but that did not distract from the fact that there was still a battle to be fought. Han has calls to make, it was a good thing they had found that Com Fib Wire.

Wedge Antilles would have rather been on leave, but reserve duty was the next best thing. Reserve duty consisted of living on a starship carrier in deep space, waiting for the call that backup was needed. It also meant that his squadron was no longer fighting daily battle and instead had a bit of leisure time. It meant that everyone got eight hours of sleep every night and hot meals. Wedge, or course, made the men and woman of his squadron do training drills every other day or so, but the interim consisted of drinking Caf and Tea and playing cards or dice, X-Wing maintenance and compelling reports for the New Republic. New reports were required daily as the New Republic developed layers of governmental bureaucracy daily. Through all of this was the anticipation of waiting to answer the call of the New Republic. As much as his squadron claimed to want a break, they were not well equipped to sitting still.

Wedge was sitting in the lounge with half a dozen of his squadron when he heard the beep of his the Holo Unit. The face of General Ackbar appeared.

"Commander Antilles, we need you to report to Naboo…" And then General Ackbar quickly debriefed Wedge on what was waiting on a planet that had already been once freed.


	21. Chapter 21

*** Chapter Twenty-One ***

_This part of the Padme's story alludes historians. She fought in the Clone Wars, though no one is sure how she ended up in the throes of battle. Even more elusive is how she lived to survive the opening altercation of the first galactic war in a millennium. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

True to her word, Palak helped Luke reach the edge of the palace grounds undetected, but this is where her aid ended. Palak returned to the Oralist Center. It didn't matter, Palak's returning to the palace would just cause more questions than answers.

When Luke reached the palace, he was unsurprised to see the garden party still going on. He had not been gone long and the Queen had expressed her desire for long lingering events.

Luke was still dressed in the uniform of the House of Madden, having left his normal clothing in the now lost speeder at the edge of the ground of the House. His presence would most likely cause intrigue which in turn was likely to cause alarm as would a call on a Comm Unit.

Instead he dodged into one of the outbuildings, a garage where the royal speeders were kept and looked for Leia in the force. It was easy enough, everyone around her seemed like pale stars while Leia was like was burning sun, her presence in the force strong and powerful.

Only a few moments later, Leia found Luke in his hiding spot.

"That's another new look," Leia said dryly to the uniform Luke was sporting.

Luke rolled his eyes, but otherwise let the comment go, there was not time for jest. "I've got a lot to tell you." Luke explained what had transpired at the House of Madden, between both Madam Rajel's call to war and Palak's confession.

"And why would even trust Palak?" Leia asked.

"I don't, but she got me this far and I think it's likely the House of Madden is headed for the palace. I think we need to get the Queen and the dignitaries to safety." Luke asserted.

Leia nodded, "We need a distraction, something that's won't alarm everyone. Do you think Artoo could hack a weather droid?" Leia questioned.

"Probably." Luke realized where she was going, if they could convince the Queen it was likely to rain soon, they could move the party inside and secure the palace without inciting panic.

"Come on, Erickson is using Artoo to try to connect outside the planet, but it's likely a lost cause if there is a blockade." Leia informed Luke as they left the outbuilding and headed to the palace proper, using a back entrance to avoid the party.

On the way, they were able to procure the weather droid from the palace conservatory. They found Erickson in the makeshift command center the small New Republic Security force set up in the palace once it was eminent that negations to enter the New Republic would begin.

Erickson raised his brow a bit when they entered but seemed to be able to hold back the snide comment, he was certainly eager to make. They caught Erickson up on what Luke had learned at the House of Madden.

"This is something to work with at least, we know the enemy. Let's get party moved inside, I would prefer to tell the Queen, adding the palace guard would help thing considerable, but Princess, I will leave that decision up to you." Erickson explained plainly.

"That's a good plan, but let's make sure we get everyone inside first, I don't trust the Queen to not announce the issue to the party outside and cause panic." Leia explained.

After a bit of encouraging by Luke, Artoo agreed to work with the Weather droid and in turn encourage it to tell a lie. Droids technically were not supposed lie, but Luke had owned Artoo long enough that the droid was willing to bend the truth with the right encouragement.

Luke stayed with Erickson in the command room and Leia went to find the Queen along with the weather droid.

"You Highness," Leia interrupted a discussion with Count Lunta, from Aubergine, a world famous for their deep purple skies and oceans. Routinely, _Intergalactic Leisure_, a travel publication that catered to wealthy, labeled the planet a top travel destination the past 10 years in a row. In addition, Aubergine also had a lucrative luxury apparel industry. "My security was consulting with the weather droid and it seems we've had a sudden change in weather." Leia explained, pointing to the little cylindrical floating droid next to her.

"Oh, certainly not, I have double and triple checked the weather." The Queen proclaimed.

"I'm afraid this is very sudden," Leia explained and then turned to the Droid. "W-1, what's the weather in the next two hours?" Leia questioned.

"In the next two hours, expect heavy rain and thunderstorms, chance of flash flood likely." The Droid repeated the line that Artoo had fed to him.

"Oh, that is very unfortunate, we must move the party inside then." The Queen concluded, and then wondered off, alerting her handmaidens.

Leia was shocked but relived as she watched the Queen's Handmaiden's staff make quick work of the party. Within 30 minutes the party had been efficiently relocated inside.

Leia found Toula and the Queen and sequestered them in a small dining room off the main ballroom, Toula deserved to know the risk as well. She had her own team that she was responsible for and she was a Minister for the New Republic.

"Your Highness, Minister," Leia elected to use formal titles for both, hoping to communicate the gravity of the situation. "There is no rain expected, but there is a plot to kill you, Your Highness, and to take the New Republic representatives' hostage. We have a confirmed report that the House of Madden is about to attack the palace. We need the royal guards to secure the palace. We, of course, will lend the aid of the New Republic security force, but we need to start now." Leia explained and then continued to tell the Queen about the inability to communicate, the lost X-Wing pilots, what actually happened in the Lake Country.

"Princess, with all due respect, I have little reason to believe you. The House of Madden has been a superb business on our planet for over 40 years, how am I to believe the citizens of my planet would turn against me." The Queen insisted.

"Turn against you… Your highness, I've been on this planet less than a week and there have been large numbers of protestors, their message clearly against your planet's joining the New Republic, it is very conceivable that a threat was hiding behind that." Leia declared.

"The people of Naboo are very loyal to the Monarch and the decisions I make, and I find it unlikely there would be any threat." The Queen seemed to bypass Leia and continued with ignorant declarations.

"I understand, but would you be willing to make a deal?" Leia asked, hopefully.

"What do you propose?" The Queen's voice was stiff, but she was receptive.

"For tonight, the New Republic Security Force and the Palace Security work together to secure the palace. We have already moved everyone inside, so we won't alarm anyone. In the morning, if no threat materializes, then we open the palace and take everyone to the lake country. Besides for a small group of people, no one will even know." Leia explained calmly, calling upon every bit of diplomatic training she had.

The Queen nodded, "Very well Princess, for tonight, we will secure the palace." The Queen made the call to her handmaidens and her security force and Leia called Erickson and Luke.

Leia and Queen Shear gave the address to the small group assembled, the final instruction was to keep it a secret, it would not do to have panic among the leisure class of the New Republic.

The Queen, Toula and Leia returned to the party, as much as Leia would have rather stayed and helped secure the palace, she had a job to do and that was to appear clam and unburdened.

"Princess," Lord Theon, of Curro, found Leia moments after she had returned to the party. He had been looking for her all night. The world of Curro was known for its its exotic fruits that had certain desirable properties, earning the farmers large sums. Theon was an unarguable attractive human male with flawless dark brown skin and large, innocent brown eyes. He was young, not yet out of his twenties and famously single. Leia had first met Theon before the war broke out, when she was still a senator. At the time, Theon's mother saw Leia was a valuable asset to their holdings and now that Leia had emerged as a war hero and leader in the New Republic, his mother had double downed on her desire for the current Princess of the Former world of Alderaan to join the family.

"Lord Theon, it's so nice to see you again." Leia was politely but could already feel the impatience rising in her chest. Of all people here, she was least excited to see Theon and this moment was the least opportune.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private and you can tell me how negations are going." Theon requested, this wasn't the first time, Leia had turned him down at least half a dozen times in the past six months.

"Lord Theon, I have told you no over and over again. I find it offensive and really repulsive that you would not respect my wishes," Leia said with a sharp tongue. It was perhaps an unfair delivery, but Leia had little care for the consequence.

"Princess, I didn't mean disrespect, can I get you a drink, maybe you could talk here. I am interested in the politics of this planet." Lord Theon asked again, unfazed by the Princesses harsh rebuttal.

Before Leia could again offer yet another lecture on how she was uninterested, her comm unit beeped.

"Princess Leia, can you come up to the high tower." Luke said through the local Comm that still worked within the palace walls.

"Of Course, Commander Skywalker." Leia responded, looking smugly at Lord Theon.

"Him, some under bred, Jedi wanna be, seriously Princess." Lord Theon threw his temper tantrum, but Leia ignored him as she hurried to the high tower.

The palace was mostly sprawling instead of vertical, but a few hundred years ago a young Monarch had become obsessed with a fairy tale of kingdom on a far way planet that romanticized high towers. The Monarch had ordered her own spire constructed.

When Leia arrived at the tower, she found Luke perched on the window, looking out into the setting sun of the planet. "There," Luke pointed to the palace grounds where the party has been in full force less than an hour ago. The grounds where still filled with people, but instead of the New Republic Dignitaries dressed in the finery from their home worlds, it was the House of Madden Employees wearing Steel gray uniforms.

"I wish the Queen were right," Leia said, referring the Queens reluctance to believe the palace could come under attack from her own people.

"What do we do now?" Luke asked, so used to deferring to the officer that out ranked him.

"We hold the palace and wait until we are either defeated or less probable, the end comes." Leia explained gravely.

Luke nodded and hoped off the ledge of the window. "I'm going to make sure we have properly secured all of the doors." Though they both know the action is futile, only delaying the inevitable and providing a distraction.

Luke turned toward the door but before he made it all the way he turned back to Leia. "May the Force be with you." He said.

Leia nodded, and their eyes met for a moment, there were plenty of things to say now, while they had a private moment, before the battle began in earnest, but saying these things would only acknowledge the truth and neither were ready concede that this may the end, especially when it had felt that way so many times before.


	22. Chapter 22

*** Chapter Twenty- Two ***

_When Padme returned to Coruscant after her brief time fighting in the war, she had changed. No longer was the girl child with a propensity of service, in her place a woman who was finally able to see the full berth of the galaxy as it was. No longer did her role seem like a constant study politics, she was ready to lead, she had grown up. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

The red Squadron, led by Wedge Antilles, met in the rendezvous spot quickly organized by the New Republic. Just 2 hours after the call had gone out, there were already a dozen other X-wing Squadrons along with another dozen support ships and a few rag tag ships that had been flying with the fleet for years, including the infamous Millennium Falcon. What they were lacking was an actual command ship.

Wedge was impressed, he had been with the Rebel Alliance years before the battle Yavin and this quick assembly outnumbered the entire fleet in the old days. He knew this was just a small fraction of the New Republic forces.

"Hold for further instruction." He spoke into the closed communication unit shared by squadron. It was a common command, even in the most exciting battles, there was always wait.

His comm unit came to life, this time the address on the channel shared by the entire New Republic fleet. "This is General Solo reporting from the Millennium Falcon, there is currently a blockade of civilian ships encompassing the planet of Naboo. We believe this is a planned attack on the New Republic delegation currently on the surface. Once we clear the blockade, we will land for ground assault. We have foot soldiers on the way, but we may also need pilots on the ground as well. We do not clearly understand of the current planet side threat and will likely deploy a small exploratory to better understand the situation."

Wedge switched over to a private channel where he would be able to discuss privately with Han, while Wedge still command an X-Wing squadron, he and Han were the two most senior officials and they were expected to lead this battle and give everyone else their orders and there was not much time.

"Han, look at those ships, there are a lot of them, but there not designed for a real fight." Wedge explained.

"Maybe even too many of them." Han replied, an idea formulating in his mind.

Wedge caught on, "What if we just out maneuvered them, if they try to chase an X-wing, this mess will wind up tangled around each other."

"You ready to go live?" Han questioned.

"Let's do it." Wedge flipped back to shared New Republic channel and addressed his troops.

"Red one, two three, position counter up five degrees, Red three, four, five, position counter down five degrees, Red six, seven and eight, position clockwise up five degrees, blue one two and three position clockwise down five degrees….:" Wedge continued to place X-wings in a loose net around the block aide. Giving orders for the X-wings to break formation was terrifying but a the more traditional formation was likely to create the worst defeat and the worst causality count of the short-lived New Republic. "Approach slow and then pull back as quickly as possible." Wedge explained, "But don't pull back straight, pull back a at an angle, fligh tight."

Wedge had pulled back far enough so that he could watch the battle, the Millennium Falcon idled next to him. As much as he would have wanted to be in the battle, without a proper command ship, someone need to be able to set back and direct the battle.

Wedge watched as the first group of three X-wings progressed slowly towards the blockade, specifically a group of three portly pleasure Yachts that did not look like they could move at anything besides a slow jaunt through space. They had guns, aftermarket and badly placed with limited range. One of the Yachts sent a shot through space, and the X-wings in the line of fire easily avoided it. Finally, the X-wings were in rang. The Yachts fired a few more times with little effect, the X-Wings had yet to release fire.

The three X-Wings then stopped in front of the Yachts for a fraction of a second, before pulling back in series of unpredictable movements, the X-Wings zipping past each other in dangerously proximity. It was the sort of flying X-Wing pilots loved but often got reprimanded for during training exercises as it was for too dangerous. Wedge was unsurprised to hear whoops of enjoyment coming through the Comm.

The maneuver also had its desired effect, the Yachts attempted to chase the X-wings, as expected but the X-wings had both far superior speed and maneuverability. The Yachts also each went after the X-Wings that had baited them, which meant that their trajectory was in the others path and as the X-Wings careened towards open space, the Yachts rammed into each other, exploding into nothingness.

In another moment, it happened again with another two freighters and then again with three small clunky personnel vehicles.

After just ten minutes or so, the blockade was thinning but the ships were holding, having realized the tactic, which meant Wedge had to move on.

"Red, Blue, Yellow Squadrons, some method, but now I want you to shoot on the pull back. Aim true, for critical areas. We've already seen how limited these shields are, and if we shoot, they'll want the chase. Make sure you are far enough to run before you shoot." Wedge gave the orders, still in his position far enough away where he could view the battle without participating. "All bigger ships, prepare for blunt force, the X-wings have knocked a bunch off, but I think we are going to have to start the breakthrough shortly."

Wedge flipped his channel to the direct link he had to General Ackbar, "General, we are breaking through, but we are still massively outnumbered. I think we may be able to move planet side, but I am unsure we'll be able to get off. The blockade is easy to get through, but by sheer numbers alone we will never be able to take them all down, we will run out of fuel and fire power first."

"Thank you, Commander Antilles, can you cut the blockade by another third, have Solo take a squadron planet side for exploratory and then you come with the rest to the deep space rendezvous point, I'm gather more fire power but we will need as much as possible to eliminate the blockade entirely." Ackbar grumbled the orders.

"Yes Sir," Wedge responded and then flipped back to channel in which they were communicating for battle and gave the new orders.

Wedged watched another 20 minutes of the cat and mouse game, the blockade ships getting tangled in their own rush as the nimble X-Wings darted in and out of the space mess. The blockade, while still sizable was small enough with enough holes for a single X-wing Squadron and the Millennium Falcon to slip through. Wedge took the rest and retreated as instructed.

Han Solo slipped through the holes in the blockade with minimal damage, but that was just the start, the Millennium Falcon and the X-Wing Squadron needed a place land.

"Chewie, pull the local map for this planet." Han said from his position in the Captain's seat, his focus tuned to his surroundings, flying through a blockade was not exactly risk free.

"RRRWARES."

"I don't know, you've been doing just as long as I have, you chose." Han responded without taking his eyes off the windshield and dashboard.

"HUMMERED."

"If there is enough room, a park is probably a good idea, there's no way we'll get into a spaceport, based on what we know, this planet is likely already at war." Han said, they were running out of time, rushing through the planet's atmosphere, the surface just moments away, X-Wings careening down with them.

"RRRRRWARES."

"It's near Theeds?

"RRRRRRWER."

"Alright buddy let's do it, it's not like we have good options here.


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter Twenty-Three***

_In the year before her death, Padme became an enigma, even to those who knew her best. There were times where she seemed extremely happy, happier than anyone had ever seen, but so often that happiness was tainted by worry that Padme never volunteered to discuss and out right refused when asked. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Palak arrived back at the Oralist center, the House of Madden employees just a click behind her. She was supposed to head out into the fray and find a safe space where she could watch the battle unfold. Instead, Palak went into her tiny office in the less glamorous portion of the Oralist Center. She locked the door and flipped on the kettle. She placed a tea bag in her mug and waited for the water to heat up. There were more modern machines, of course, machines that heated up the water almost instantly, but Palak enjoyed hearing the slow build of the water in metal kettle. She enjoyed the moment waiting provided.

When the kettle was done and her mug filled so the tea could steep, Palak sat at her desk at a loss of what to do. Her mother was about to destroy the planet she loved so much. And, if truth be told, Palak had started to buy into the isolationist philosophy, if not exactly completely, she enjoyed the sentiment, Naboo and its people first and messy intergalactic politics second. What her mother was doing did not prioritize Naboo, all it did was prioritize her mother's bid for to take over the galaxy.

Palak knew what she had to do, and it was not sitting in her office drinking tea and it was not to watch from on high, documenting for a future for a world that would no longer exist, at least not how she knew it.

Palak stood from her desk, unlocked her office and headed toward the Palace.

Han, as suggested, made a landing in the middle of a public park along with a dozen X-wings. The X-wings, designed for many uses, touched down with ease, the Falcon, which much preferred the comfort of a landing pad had a more difficult, but none the less successful landing.

In a matter of minutes, Han, Chewbacca and the dozen X-Wing pilots stood on the middle of a park. Blasters ready. There were plenty of things wrong with landing in the middle of a public park and on most planets, planets were the laws were enforced, they would have all been rounded up and placed in some sort of custody. What they did was not exactly covert, so when nothing happened, no one approached them, Han was more worried than if things had gone badly.

He pulled out is comm unit and tried Leia, he was planet side now, so maybe, just maybe she would answer, but no luck, it just went to static.

Han turned to find the X-Wing pilots looking at him waiting. They were the sort that took commands from a ranking officer and more so, they were the sort who were way more comfortable in the cockpit of an X-Wing, then planet side. They had their blasters out but even so, they gripped them way to hard, their knuckles white as if they were holding onto a stick of their fighters rather than handling a weapon so small.

The park itself was empty, though that could have been on account that the New Republic had just turned it into a makeshift landing pad. But even so Chewie had done a scan of the surface of the planet and could not find anything besides the typical critters that lived in parks, mostly, small hairy things that scurried around. The park had been empty before they landed.

Han looked around, it was a nice day, it had to be nearly twenty degrees, the sun now making its final dip into the horizon. It was a perfectly passible evening, actually it was the sort of evening that was so aggressively nice that people skip work and school and other responsibilities just to spend time in a park like this.

He stopped and listened, there was the sound of the birds and other animals squeaking and scurrying about but that was it for the park, but beyond that, there was the far away roar of people, a lot of people. The sort of roar that Han had heard before but not in a very long time. Not since his wayward days in the Imperial army. It was the roar of thousands of people, congregated waiting. On a peaceful planet, it may have just been the sounds of a distant sporting event, but too much had happened thus far for Han to believe anything but what it was.

"This way," Han motioned toward the far of roar.

"But Sir, are you sure?" Asked an orange jump suit clad pilot nervously. He looked young; Han wondered if this kid was even old enough to actually serve in the New Republic, the rule was 18, but there had been plenty of kids that lied about their age, records faked or just overlooked in the haste for new recruits. Hell, Han was not even 17 when he joined the Imperials.

"It's where the action is, Akbar did not send us down here for R&R, he wanted us to find what was going on and get word back. Secure your ships and let's go." Han ordered with the authority of the General, an authority that had been endowed on him.

The pilots, still pale, did as ordered, they were young and idealistic and still wanting to fight this war. The walk toward the far-off roar felt wrong, the city they traversed through was empty but beautiful with the green domed buildings. The weather was idealistic. The streets well paved and easy to move through. It did not feel like they were approaching a battlefield and somehow, it made it hard to prepare for the inevitable.

The walk toward the roar only took 30 minutes before the source of the noise was revealed to the small New Republic contingent. Han almost missed the grand palace as on the lawn were thousands of soldiers dressed in a metallic steel gray uniformed dressed down in neat lines yelling out some sort of aphorisms that was too muddled to make out. Walking up to the front door was obviously not an option, but it only took Han a moment to evaluate the situation and realize that Leia was likely in the palace. He thought back through her messages, she had mentioned something about staying in the palace, debating as to if it were a good idea. He had to get in.

Han looked around taking in the scene, in addition to the soldiers on the lawn, there was a small contingent of people on the edges. They had signs made on a flimsy cardboard laying discarded at their feet. Whatever purpose they had initially come out for had been abandoned and instead they stood in a hushed whisper, staring at the soldiers on the lawn.

Han was still considering his options when a woman in a garish blue dress broke from the crowd, "Han Solo?" she asked.

Han had his blaster in her face before she could even comprehend what was going on. "Who wants to know."

The woman pushed the blaster away as if it were nothing, as if she knew Han was unlikely to shot first before asking questions.

"You know your kind of famous, hero and all?" The woman responded. "I'm Palak Ramy by the way, and I can help."

"I don't need your help." Han responded and turned back toward the gray clad soldiers.

"So your telling me that you, your Wookie and a dozen fly boys are going to make it past a thousands of Madden Employees, rescue the Princess and declare victory?" As smug as the word were, Palak's voice was dead serious.

Han stood there tight jawed and looking for words.

"What if I told you I could get us into the Palace to find your princess and I could take right to Rajal Madden."

"I'd say your full of it." Han spat; this woman was wasting his time, at best she was just lying, at worst, well Han did not like to think of the worst-case scenario.

"I know Luke Skywalker." She shifted; her voice no longer serious but oddly inquisitive as she tested the waters.

"Everyone _knows _Luke Skywalker." Han looked back toward Chewie and the Pilots. They were getting nervous; things were going wrong and this conversation did not seem to be helping.

"No, I know Luke Skywalker, he's allergic to favttie beans. He loves talking about how great he is at flying an X-Wing but barley talks about being a Jedi even though he wears his lightsaber prominently and keeps looking for answers about them." She stopped and looked at Han, waiting for something.

"Favvttie?" Han asked, a memory bubbling up in his mind. Luke and Leia had both spent the night in the infirmary after he had sourced a large pallet of some sort of beans. They had some weird allergy, but the episode has been mostly forgotten. Favvttie had not been particularly common in the galaxy, finding the beans initially has been a fluke.

"Yeah, it's a major crop here and Luke's allergic." Palak reiterated.

"Fine, but how can I trust you?" Han questioned, but when we looked back Chewie and the pilots were getting antsy. They were so obviously New Republic and they would be spotted soon.

"Do you have any better options?" Palak asked, it was a bluff of course, she had no idea.

Han looked back at the pilots and then towards the gray clad soldiers and then at Palak.

"That's what I thought. Come on, I can get you through a back door."


	24. Chapter 24

***Chapter Twenty-Four***

_Padme hid her pregnancy for as long as possible, but with her small frame, her belly grew large, quickly. She would not publicly acknowledge the pregnancy, but it did not stop the holo network from gossiping, especially given that no one could agree who the father was. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

The Queen, her handmaidens and Leia moved the party into an interior ballroom away from windows and Erickson, Luke and the rest of the security force kept the guest away from looking out towards the gathering crowd of Madden employees outside.

"We can't do this forever you know," Erickson said when he met Luke on their rounds of the palace.

"You have a better idea?" Luke asked.

Erickson looked at Luke for a moment and then said, "No, I guess not." And then walked past Luke to cover more of the palace, and to keep the guest contained away from the army congregated outside in the gardens.

Luke also continued his own rounds. He was near a service entrance that he had secured just a bit before, it had been unlocked before as it served as a major artery to the various housekeeping and kitchen functions in the palace.

Luke checked that it was still locked and then moved toward the next tasks. He was just a bit away from the door when he heard the clink of someone testing the metal bar securing the door. He pulled his lightsaber off his belt and reached out through the force to evaluate the threat, mostly he was looking for the intent behind the attempt, was it a House of Madden employee attempting to infiltrate the palace or something else. Luke was surprised to touch a familiar mind and then another and then another. He found Palak first, she was trying to open the door, but Luke was more surprised to find Han and Chewie also standing on the other side of the door. These three people did not shine brightly in the force as Leia, but even their duller profiles felt familiar enough that Luke opened the door.

"Han, Palak, Chewie," Luke said as he opened the door to his friends, a potential enemy and 12 X-Wing pilots. Luke ushered them in quickly and shut and re-locked the door.

"RWAWAER." Chewie wrapped Luke into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you to buddy," Luke said, patting Chewie's back, hoping for a release, the hug, as much as it was enduring, was also painful.

"Kid, it's good to see you." Han said, clapping Luke on the back of the shoulder. "Where's Leia?"

"At the party…" Luke said, trailing off as he looked over at Palak.

"Party, there's a party going on. I think this palace is about to become a battlefield." Han shook his head at the prospect.

"Welcome to Naboo." Luke responded.

"Also, I found your friend." Han said, motioning over to Palak.

Palak gave a little wave.

"I'm surprised to see you here, you still willing to help?" Luke asked Palak carefully.

"I think you'll need me." Palak responded. "I have an idea."

Luke nodded slowly, Palak would likely need a dose of reality. She'd been playing both sides and now was the time she would have to make a decision and it was unlikely going to be easy. Luke had been there before and had gotten lucky in that regard, his father chose for him.

"We should go up to the tower, it's a good place to meet." Then in his Comm, "Leia, meet up in the tower, I think we have a plan." Luke said in the comm unit, slyly forgetting to mention that Han was here. then sent a similar message to Erickson; they'd need as much help as possible.

Leia was the last one to enter the tower, she likely had to extract herself from more of the dignitaries babbling about their life of luxury.

"Han," She gasped, seeing him in the tower. She threw herself in her arms.

"Princess," He said softly, he buried his head in her hair. The rest of the room turned away to give them a moment of relative privacy.

"Hmmh," Erickson cleared his throat, breaking up the reunion.

Leia turned toward the room, smoothing down her dress and falling back into her role as the current princess of the former world of Alderaan.

"I am assuming we have a plan?" Leia asked room.

Palak stepped up. "I can get us to Rajal Madden."

Luke looked at Palak but did not say anything.

Han chimed in, "and if we take down Madam Madden, what does that mean? There are still thousands of soldiers outside, she was able to call in a blockade, albeit a bad one, but a blockade none the less. How many supporters does she have, even someone on the out of the way planet of Leona knew of her. Her reach is wide, taking her, it's not going to end this."

Palak looked at Han wide eyed. Her mouth gapped and her breathing heavy, when she spoke, her voice was small, barely audible. "I can call it off."

"What do you mean?" Han bit back, why would this woman be able to call off Madam Madden's army.

"She's my mother." Palak turned away and looked toward the wall, unable to deal with the shame.

"And you let her in?" Han looked turned his attention to Luke.

Leia intervened, "Children are not required to answer for the sins of their parents." Her tone was biting and final. Everyone in the room, including the X-Wing squadron, who previously seemed unsure what to do during the conversation focused in on Leia.

Han got the meaning well enough; he knew the truth about Leia's biological father. "What's the plan."

Palak spoke up, explaining what she could do and then, it only took a few more minutes to map out who was going to do what.

As everyone was exciting the tower to head towards their assignments, Luke held back and motioned for Palak to do the same.

"Palak, I just want to make sure you are fully aware what's likely to happen. When we get there, the best-case scenario is that we will be able to arrest her and have her tried for war crimes and at a minimum she will be charged for conspiracy and spend her life behind bars. Worst case, she doesn't make it out alive. This is a big ask."

Palak looked at Luke, her eyes big and wet. She'd been able to avoid thinking of this part, but Luke needed her to realize this now rather than when they faced Madam Madden.

"She's my mother," Palak exclaimed.

"I know, and if you can't do this, you need to speak now, we can go without you. We can find another way."

Palak took in a deep breath, "No, this is the way it needs to be."

Luke nodded, he understood better than Palak would ever realize, he had been in a near identical position nearly a year before, though unlike his father, Palak's mother was unlikely to seek redemption through self-sacrifice.


	25. Chapter 25

** Chapter Twenty-Five***

_Towards the end of her pregnancy Padme returned to Naboo. She wanted to give birth on her home world of Naboo. While it was never discussed, it was assumed that Padme would raise her child on her home world. She wanted her child to be Nabooian in all ways possible. While never formally announced, many believed she would resign her position as senator as well. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and Palak snuck out of the same back door that part of the group had previously entered through, Erickson and the X-Wing pilots stayed behind to watch over the party and defended against likely attacks on the Queen.

With a bit of persuasion from the Force, Luke was to obtain a transport vehicle meant to carry supplies in and out of the palace. With everything going on, the staff were so distracted, it was barley a challenge at all.

Once out of the Palace proper, the streets of Theeds were nearly barren and the drive to the House of Madden was easy enough. They soon reached the first security check point situated outside of the parking area with little difficult. Han gripped his blaster and Luke drew in the Force, sure she would need to add some additional persuading.

"Madam Ramy," The guard greeted Palak as the transport slowed down for the check point.

Palak nodded and said, "Ma'am."

The guard motioned to the occupants of the transport, "Odd vehicle you've chosen today.

"Just some friends visiting from off world that need a safe space to lie low during our transition of power. This transport was… convenient" Palak said evenly and then waited.

"Yeah, hell of a time to choose to take a holiday to Naboo." The guard agreed and then waved them along.

Once they were passed the guard's line of vision, the occupants of the transport looked at each other, confused at the ease in which they transgressed, but grateful there was not an additional barrier to pass.

They passed another check point with just as much ease and then entered the House of Madden. Leia noted it was different then when she visited just a few days ago. When she had first visited, the House had been busy, people buzzing every which way, but now it was quiet, just a few people about. Everyone was at the palace, waiting for their next orders.

"Come on, this way, mother has a command center set up in her office. She'll be there." Palak waved them towards Madam Madden's office.

When they arrived at the office, Nigella was sitting at the receptionist desk in an out reception area that lead into the office proper, though the space had its own door that could be locked.

"Nigella, is mother in there?" Palak asked.

Nigella looked at Palak and then towards the rest of the group.

"Really Palak, your isolationist friends may not know who the New Republic poster children are, but I do. I'm not letting the most notorious rebel scum into your mom's office." Nigella pulled a blaster out, pointing it towards the group.

Luke lifted a hand, "You will allow us entrance into Madam Madden's office."

Nigella laughed, "Jedi mind tricks, I've heard the lore, they're for the weak minded."

Han raised his blaster towards Nigella.

"I know, I look out numbered right now but give it a minute. I mean, you could shoot me, but this office is not as unprotected as it seems."

Leia has pulled out her blaster as well, Chewie had his cross bow out and Luke had turned on his lightsaber and was at the ready. In this position they almost looked like the they were posing for a holovid poster rather than an actually fight.

The door opened of the receptionist office opened to the main hallway and two dozen gray clad Madden employees were waiting in the hallway. The lobby of the office simply too small to hold them all let alone hold a shootout. They were stuck.

The door to Madam Madden's office opened and out poured a single, applause. "Bravo Palak, you lead the most wanted New Rebellion…" Rajal Madeen scrunched up her face in disgust, "whatever they are right to my office. And look, a bonus, Han Solo and Chewbacca weren't even no this planet yesterday." Madam Madden paused, and based on the twinkle in her eye, it was for effect. "I can only imagine you got your intel from some of my former employees, who was it Mira, Lin-Lin? From what I understand they've all scattered to the most undesirable planets this galaxy has to offer. Convinced that anywhere is better than working for me."

"My former employees and their misguided plot to help. Ha, they lead you right here. You thought I didn't know. You thought my former employees could plot behind my back and I would not find out. You idealist, so easy to fool."

Palak looked at Luke "I didn't mean to bring here, I thought… she told me… it was trap." Palak finally realizing the truth in the situation. Her face faded several shade paler in her distress.

Luke looked at Palak, his face long with disappointment. "I shouldn't have trusted you." Luke turned off his lightsaber.

The room went quiet, the expectation grew as Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie realized the fact they were out gunned and outnumbered. The New Republic still in space, working on finishing off the blockade, and who know how long it will take to get enough troops planet side. The Comm system still out, so no one has been able to get word off planet. There is no way they'd live long enough to see this planet reclaimed.

Han, who was a gambler realized that all of their card were down and they had no more hands left to play. It seemed ridicules to have made it this far to only end with someone nowhere near as compelling and powerful of the Emperor

Then in quick session, two things happen, the first is that the door slammed shut, leaving only Nigella and Madam Madden in the interior, and the second is that Luke raised his blaster and pointed to Palak, she fell to the floor hard with a thud. Her eyes rolled, it seemed impossible she was still alive.

"What did you do," Madam Madden growled as she dropped to the floor next to her daughter to take her pulse.

"What was necessary," Luke spat at Madam Madden.

"She's…. She's… Dead." Madam Madden proclaimed.

Han looked over Luke, confused, how could the innocent kid he picked up on Tatooine do that…

"What Han, like you never shot first," Luke countered the look, a sort of menace in his voice that Han had never heard before. A kind of menace Han had not heard since the day Vader trapped him in carbonite.

Leia was also confused, but for a few different reasons, why would Luke use a blaster when he could have cut her down quicker with his lightsaber and why Palak, he could have taken out Madam Madden. In the moment there were too many emotions to evaluate, and Leia could not even consider the worst possible outcome.

"Madam Madden, your out numbered, your trapped and I have already proven I am not afraid to do what is needed." Luke voice was harsh, nearly unrecognizable. Leia pushed hard to not worry, something was going on, but she cannot figure it out, surely this is not Luke, surely, she was missing something.

Someone was knocking on the door, but the they could not get in. Whatever Luke has done to the door it was holding tight.

Madam Madden stood up; her presence is imposing. "You killed my daughter to throw me off, but that was foolish, I didn't really like that one anyway, her head was always in the clouds. All of her dreams about being an Oralist."

Luke shrugged as if he'd expected such a cavalier response, "She'd have to go anyway, may as well start with her."

"If kill me, this still goes on, only I can call it off, well me and my daughters... daughter now. And you won't be able to get out of this room unless you have a plan to fight this off."

Then, _Pow_, a blaster went off, but Luke's lightsaber deflected it, his force enhanced reflexes able to hit the blast before it could find its target. He looked over, it was Nigella, she must have figured she could take Luke out and the door would, and they rest of the party would go quickly enough with the soldiers outside. She shot again, Luke deflected a second time and that time it bounced off and hit Madam Madden, she went down next to her daughter. The two-woman looked eerily similar, more like doppelgangers than a mother daughter due.

Han, Leia and Chewie look between Nigella, Luke and the fallen Madam Madden.

"How do you plan to get out of here now?" Nigella asked smoothly, somehow unphased by the bodies that have fallen. "There is no one to call off the attack."

Luke raised his hand, and the blaster flew out of Nigella's hand and into Luke's. "Chewie, grab her." Luke yelled. Through the chaos Chewie did as instructed, even as he is confused by the by Luke's previous actions.

Luke walked overt to Palak's body and placed a hand on her chest, a moment later she started to stir.

"What happened." Her voice rough, and she pulled away when she saw her mother's body on the floor.

"I'll explain later, but for now, I need you to call off the attack." Luke gave her a hand and helped her up.

Across the room, both Han and Leia are visibly relived, it was not a good feeling thinking Luke could kill a friend.

Palak went into the office proper and she started speaking into a comm unit, apparently, the Madden system continued to work through the attack, which would have been important advantage.

"How'd you know that would work," Asked Han.

Luke looks at Nigella who is still being held tightly by Chewie and then back at Han. Luke shakes his head, "I didn't actually, I just didn't want Palak to have to see what happened next. It's hard to see that happen to a parent, even when it's likely well deserved."

They opened the door to find that the Madden soldiers were gone, the instruction given to stop and when they tried the comm unit, it worked, Ericsson explained that the soldiers were already retreating.

"We need to get my sister; she's got enough power to keep this going. With her word, the attack is back on" Palak explained as she walked out of the office, she looks again at her mother body. "She's at home right now, mother wanted us both out of the way today. She did not think it safe to be out."

Leia nodded, "I'll send Erickson and some of his guys. We should stay here for a bit, I think there is likely more we will need to do."

Han's Comm unit bleeps, "General Solo, this is Commander Antilles, we cleared the blockade and we are headed down with 500 hundred ground troops. Please provide instruction."

"Wedge, it's great to hear your voice. I'll give you instructions…" Han began the briefing.

They get Nigella in more appropriate restraints and find a place to hold her while they sort out the mess of the start of Madam Madden's mess.

Leia looks out of Madam Madden's office as the New Republic shuttles land. They diverted The House of Madden, but only out of pure chance. But in so many ways, it does not matter, Rajal Madden is not the only person making a bid for power. Their will plenty more, some Imperial war lords, still flying the Emperors flag and just as many who want their own power untainted by governments past.


	26. Chapter 26

*** Chapter Twenty-Six***

_Padme's funeral was as sad as it was beautiful. Her large pregnant belly was prominently displayed in her glass casket. Nearly the entire planet turned out to watch her funeral procession, including a small contingent of Gungans who are so rarely seen planet side. Padme as well as the child still in her womb laid in state in the palace for nearly a week and the line never ended. Her grave remains a popular memorial to the Queen to this day. _

_The Life and Times of Amidala, the People's Queen, By: Softa Jiane, Oralist and Historian _

It had been nearly a week since the House of Madden fell. The New Republic declared martial law while investigating the internal politics of Naboo, what was believed to be a stable was so obviously not. Leia has been asked to stay on as the temporary head, likely to last a few months until the government and be turned over to the people of Naboo.

The New Republic had commandeered a series of squat, industrial buildings formally vacant in order to run the government. Both the palace and the House of Madden were seen as too politically charged to act as host. The New Republic dignitaries were sent home without fanfare, this planet was not yet ready to enter the New Republic and it may not be for a very long time. Likely, the New Republic will help the planet hold a new election for a new queen and then leave once it has been determined there is no intergalactic threat.

Leia was sitting in her office when she hears a knock on the door. She looked up and surprised to see commander Erickson. "Come in." She said curtly.

"Your highness," Erickson gave a quick nod.

"Commander, what can I help you with?" Leia asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am resigning."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you are a good solider, even if you do have an attitude problem." Leia smiled as if she were attempting to channel her secondary school headmistress.

"Thanks, but I think it's time, working with you and Skywalker, I realized that I am here for the wrong reasons. You have given yourselves so fully to this cause. So have many people in the New Republic and they do so in a way that've I never seen or heard off. You truly believe in this cause, and while I wish you no harm, I cannot commit the way you can."

"I appreciate both your service and your honesty." Leia said as dismissal.

"Thank you."

Luke walks into the Oralist center and checked in at circulation. "I have an appointment with Palak Ramy." He stated.

The man at the circulation desks presses a small button and a moment later Palak came out. They walked toward her office together.

"What story can I tell you today?" Palak asked.

"How about the Attack on Naboo?" Luke asked.

"Really, how about one you weren't part of?' Palak smiled.

Luke smiled back; this was nice. Luke probably did not have a future with Palak, but he had made a friend on a this planet. A planet that was both his and not his all at the same time.

Luke and Leia arrived at Padme's grave at sunset. Even with the events the last few days, there were a few other people paying respects, but they were far enough away that they would not be able to hear their conversation.

Leia ran her hand over the stone marker, it's larger, taller than she is. Her breath hitches, there are a lot of emotions in this moment. She thinks about the fact that she will never be able to do this with her real parents, their resting place will always be in the cold expanse of space. But she also mourns the mother she never got a chance.

Luke looks off in the distance, something is bothering him. Leia can tell, he had always been easy to read, though maybe that ease she has always felt is just the connection they share through the force, unrealized for years.

Luke looked towards her. "Leia, there is something I need tell you. I never fully explained what happened on the second death star."

Leia looked at him tentatively, he's not talked about what transpired there. She's never pushed.

"Vader, Anakin, our father…." Luke stopped and looked at his sister to gauge her reaction. Her face was blank, she was trying hard to not show her emotion, Luke needed to tell her this and he could not let her disgust about Vader get in the way.

"He saved me, that was his final act." Luke said and then launched in the entire story on what happened on the second death star. What the emperor tried to do and what Anakin Skywalker did to save his son.

"Oh Luke, he still did so many bad things, to me, to Han, to you…" Luke involuntarily flexeed his mechanical right hand.

"Not just that," Leia reposnds to his hand, "but your Aunt and Uncle, Ben, the long, long list of friends we lost in the war, the fact you even felt you needed to go to the Death Star. Look, I'm glad he saved you, but I don't think I can forgive him."

Luke was defeated, this is exactly why he had held off telling Leia for so long, they she would not accept their father the way he was able to.

"Leia, he was good though, he died good…" Luke nearly begged her to believe.

"I know, I know, I believe you, I believe he did, I just, I don't think I can forgive him, at least not right now."

Luke nodded and then looked toward his mother's grave. Leia wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

They read the inscription on the marker, "Here lies Queen Amidala and her child. They are meant to remain together for eternity."

And for a long while they stand there, neither talking but both perhaps wondering what it would been like to know this woman, the person who gave the life.

A note on this story.

First off, holy shit, I finished it. I started this story back in September of 2018 and wrote the first 49,500 words in the course of a month, I got to the point where there was at blockade made random ships and Han made a dangerously made a jump through Hyper speed, both of these items were featured in ROS which came out nearly a year after I had written this part, so that's cool. Since no one read this pre 2020, It's my word against the obvious. The scene where a bunch of random ships turned up on ROS was not exactly appreciated by me.

Why did I stop at 49,500 words when I only had another 7,000 to go, I had to write a space battle and I had no idea how.

I am not sure how long some iteration of this story has been in my head, but it is likely dates back to the poor my reception _Joiner King_ Where Luke and Leia get a very short snippet of their mother. It's not the _Joiner King's _Fault, the old legacy canon had a lot of book before they even had a mother. I attempted to write a short story where Luke and Leia just go to Naboo and find out who their mother is, but it needed more structure, so I challenged myself to write a Star Wars novel: Here are the rules if you want to give it a try:

In this novel, I made rules that seemed to apply to most Star Wars Novel. 1. The characters had to go to multiple planets, I did a lot of this work with Han's travels. 2. There had to be a space battle (Which derailed this project for a long time, I do not like writing space battlers) 3. There had to be shifting points of views, not something in all Stars Wars novels, but surely in most. 4. It had to be mostly canon, I think get pretty close to the New Canon as there is not a ton of detail as to what our original main characters are doing in this time period, but it is a bit outside of the old Legacy canon.

Also, I very much want constructive criticism. If you would prefer not to leave a review, please feel free to PM me. I understand writing a ton of well thought out criticism is a lot to ask and would just as much appreciate a rating on 1-5 on the following rating scale (allowance for desperate need of a copy editor/ Beta Appreciated)

5- If I bought this for $3 in a used book store, I would feel I got my money's worth

3- A decent fic, but you need moderate work in one or more of the following areas- Plot, Style, Dialogue, characterization, canon material, action, etc.

'1- This is essentially the Star Wars Equivalent of "My Immortal" please never write fanfiction or anything else creative ever again.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, liked, followed and the person who added me to a community. Whenever I got one these things it truly made my day.

Finally, I want to include an acknowledgment section. No one read this before I posted, so if anyone wants to be my Beta for next one , let me know. I do want to thank people who will never read this. The first is Rainbow Rowell for writing _Fangirl_, I wish this book had been around when I was in college, it would have made things so much, either way, this book made my Fanfiction habit a little more legitimate. If you are on the site and have not read _Fangirl_, run, don't walk to your local bookstore. The second person I want to thank is Dave, I don't actually know Dave, but he wrote my favorite piece of Fanfiction of all times, It's Star Wars and it's over 20 years old. It was still kind of current when I first read it. I've probably read it a dozen times over the years and it is just as beloved as some of my favorite paper backs, here the link : s/277285/1/Blood-Relatives (Please note, the link where you can print the word portion of his stories is no longer available).One more note on Dave, I used to read a lot Fanfiction, mainly Harry Potter but that was nearly 15 years ago. I cannot tell you anything about anything I read on this site back in those days, but Dave's story forever sticks with me. Finally, I want to thank Francesca Zappia for her book _Eliza and Her Monsters _which I picked up while I was looking for inspiration for the final few chapters and not fully appreciate what it was about. I read it in one sitting and it may be the reason I was able to finish this fic.

Please feel free to criticize, I need it to grow.

MJetkind


End file.
